Halfa
by Alrye
Summary: AU; Everyone has there secrets, some darker than others. But what happens when those Secrets are brought into the light? 16 year old Danny Fenton is about to find out that ignorance was bliss, especially when there is an evil ghost is hunting him down to dominant both the Living world and the Ghost Zone...
1. Intro

_**Hey everyone! It's Alrye again!**_

_**Sorry for not posting anything for a long time, but I hit one hell of a funk and with all the shit going down on FF I wasn't exactly in the best of writing moods. But never fear I'm still here! *blinks* funny that sounded like Underdog for a second there...**_

_**Anyway! This idea came out of nowhere and I JUST HAD to put it down on! I hope you all enjoy it! XD**_

_**Warnings: AU, Lemon, Het, Yaoi, Genderbender/Hermaphrodite, Language, Mpreg, violence and just about anything else I can come up with.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DP and if I did, well... I'll you think about that for a moment. But I do own my OCs and anything that was not in the DP series.**_

_**Other than that:**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

((Intro))

"... and furthermore, this invention has been the most original idea as well as well made down to the last micro-cubic feet. We've always wondered about life after death and with this Portal Prototype, we shall be able to find out and study all the ghosts have to offer us! So please put your hands together for this year's winners: Jackson Fenton and Madeline Franklin!" Said the presenter as he and everyone present began clapping.

Two college students walked up on stage, both smiling and waving as they were present with trophies and medals. One was a tall hulking male with black hair styled into a mullet and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a pale pink shirt with a red tie, a baby blue jacket on top with the sleeves bunched up and a set of jeans with scuffed up sneakers to complete his outfit.

The second student was a young woman; she was tall, barely reaching under the young man's jaw. She was slender and curved rather sensually with reddish brown curly hair piled up on her head in a messy bun as her pale blue eyes glittered with tears. She wore a nice rose colored blouse with a pencil skirt that was a dark red color and simple, but elegant flats.

Both of them stood on stage, shaking the hands of the Judges and the Presenter as a woman in an elegant cocktail dress brought out a massive check for nearly 2 million dollars to start funding their research and allowing them to buy whatever they needed as well as to live off of rather comfortably. Soon champagne corks were popped and everyone was mingling…

Hours later, Jack and Maddie were giggling stupidly as they staggered out of one of their friends' house after having a wild 'after party' to celebrate their success with their Ghost Portal Prototype 2. They staggered to an old beat up convertible that looked like it was on its last leg. Jack fumbled with his keys before finally managing to locate the right one and miss the lock a few times.

After adding a few more scratches into the fading blue paint, he managed to unlock the car as both of them got in. Maddie was still giggling over a joke that wasn't all that funny to begin with, but because of her drunken state it was the most hysterical thing she's heard, managed to buckle both hers and Jack's seatbelts as Jack stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. Loud 70s music blared out of the old speakers making them crackle in protest to the misuse, but otherwise went unheard by the drunken pair.

Maddie giggled as she leaned over and kissed Jack, her boyfriend of two years now. He had given her his class ring as a promise to marry her one day and she wore it with pride on a chain since his finger was far too big for her to wear it even on her big toe. Pulling away, Jack shifted into drive and waved to their friend who was leaning on his doorframe with a beer in hand and laughing stupidly.

If they weren't so wasted at the moment, they'd have remembered not to drive back to Jack's house so late at night, but as it was they were plastered and a bit high from the drugs that been smoked at the party, even if they hadn't been the ones smoking. Good thing was no one was out at 4 in the morning and there were no cops within sight. Jack was keeping a fairly level speed of 50 mph in 25 mph zone, blazing past red lights one after another as he laughed at Maddie telling some of the things he missed when he was drinking with his friends.

"She seriously started talking to the plant!" He asked loudly laughing as he stepped a bit harder on the gasp petal, thumping his hand on the steering wheel.

"Yes- JACK!" Maddie screamed, having looked up in time to see a boy running across the street and freezing like a deer in the headlights.

Jack seemed to sober up as his eyes shot wide and he slammed both feet on the breaks, but it seemed the car was too old and too under maintained to stop on a dime. It was like watching everything in slow motion, the young man tried to jump out of the way, after coming out of his state of shock as Jack twisted the wheel, trying to avoid the kid.

Maddie screamed, watching the boy jerk forward into the hood of the car with his body, his head smashing into the windshield, cracking the glass and leaving blood smeared across it before time sped back up once more. The car screeched angrily as it swerved to a stop, the boy's body rolling over the car, having been sent bouncing off the tarmac with a sickening wet THUMP, CRACK and then finally, laying there motionless like a broken doll. Maddie scrambled to get out of the car as Jack followed suit.

They had sobered up dramatically in those horrifying few seconds as they ran over to the young man's body. He was lying there, broken and bruised. Blood leaked slowly from various wounds, the worse being the cut on his temple. Maddie quickly dug out a wallet from the young man's jacket, his spilled groceries lying broken and unimportant around them. She pulled out an ID card that was soaked with blood and all she could make out was that the young man was 18 years old and a first year college student.

"Jack! We need to get him to a hospital!" She panicked as she felt for a pulse. She soon found one, though erratic as it was, it was beginning to grow faint.

"And tell them what? We were just driving home after drinking at a party in celebration to winning 2 million dollars to fund our research? They'll take away the grant and we'll never be able to make up for it! We'll lose everything! The house, the car; even our scholarships!" Jack shouted before calming down and asking, "He's alive, right?"

"Yes-"

"So we'll take him back to my place and we'll fix him up! I have an idea that might work and no one will ever know!" Jack said as he quickly gathered the unconscious teen and hurried to the car.

Maddie opened the trunk when Jack asked her to and he set the young man inside, being careful not to cause any more damage than what was already done before closing the lid and both getting into the car. They drove off like the devil was after them and arrived at Jack's home in less than ten minutes.

Getting out of the car, Jack tossed Maddie the keys to his shed, where they had built a lab and a few high tech machines. He told her to get everything up and running while he got the kid out of the car. Turning to his trunk he opened it and pulled the black haired male out of the trunk, carrying him on his shoulder to the shed and down into the lab.

He set him down on a gurney he rescued from a junkyard and fixed up to work like new and set the young man down. They stripped him down as Maddie opened a fridge where they kept IV packets, given to them by the local clinic for one of their experiments that involved transferring Ghost ectoplasm to a dog. The project failed miserably and they never bothered to try again.

Getting it hooked up and carefully inserting the needle into the boy's arm, she grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean up his wounds, glad to see they were mostly superficial. As she did that Jack set about getting the machines up and running, the Ghost portal too. He then grabbed a prototype he had been tinkering on all week and opened the portal. The Ghost Grappling Hook was designed to snatch up a ghost super fast without their notice.

So he quickly fired it into the portal and when it snapped tight, he pulled it back and clasped tightly in its hooks was a small reddish pink will'o'wisp. The orb like Ghost was then shoved into an anti-ghost container and set up on a machine used for blood transfusions. Once he got that ready and needle into the other arm, he quickly checked over the monitors that were beeping with life, telling them that the boy was still alive.

Jack then grabbed another prototype he developed after getting attacked by a ghost that stole his box of Play Boy magazines and walked over to the gurney. Maddie was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly fired the high powered Ecto pistol into the young man's chest, the monitor going crazy as it lost all signs of life.

"JACK!" Maddie screeched, backing away from her boyfriend, eyes wide and horrified.

"Relax, Mads… it's gonna be fine." He assured her, walking over to the machine with the ghost attached to it and flicked a few switches watching the ghost be electrified and reduced to a pale green goo.

"Relax? Jack not only did we commit a crime by drinking and driving, we also hit someone and we ran with their body in the trunk of your care! Now you just shot them point blank and you want me to RELAX!" she screamed in hysterics.

Grabbing Maddie's arms, he made her watch as the ectoplasm was mixed in with O type blood and fed into the young man's body. At first nothing happened and then they watched in awe as the hole in the boy's chest began to heal itself and close tightly before Jack grabbed the shock pads to restart the young man's heart. When it started beating again, Jack sighed and he and Maddie began to clean up and shut off all the machines not being used.

"Okay Jack; I'll admit that, that was impressive, but let's not do this ever again…" she admitted, having calmed down now that the young man was lying dead on the table.

"Why not? You saw how quickly he healed! It's as if there was never a hole there to begin with and I'm sure all his other injuries have healed too-"

They jumped at the flatline tone blaring and they looked at the young man's body. He was as still as death, though his body had taken on a healthy glow, and yet his heart had stopped. Jack shook his head; there was no way this was happening. He tried to revive him, CPR and the pads once more, but when nothing seemed to work, he finally shut off the monitor and began to disconnect everything.

By now, Maddie was in full blown hysteria. She tried to run out of the shed to call the police, but Jack caught her in a tight hug and held her steady. She hadn't been this upset since her brother died and like then all she needed was a solid support to hold her up. When she stood still, leaning almost limply against him, silently crying and rambling about calling for help, he made her look up at him.

"Mads, I'm sorry… It's my fault this happened. I'll take him to the hospital and let the doctors deal with him, but first let's get you some tea and in bed. I think all the excitement and alcohol has done their damage for the week…" He said in a calming voice as Maddie nodded.

"Okay… But you have to take him in… I don't want this night weighing on me for the rest of my life…" She mumbled as he picked her up, seeing her become sleepy now that the adrenaline had run its course and with it was the devastating crash.

As they left, they didn't see the body twitch nor did they see the wisp of red wisp slither out of his mouth when he gasped inaudibly. Jack made a fresh pot of tea and coffee, a slice of toast with cinnamon and butter to settle Maddie down more as she sat on his sofa with the throw back wrapped around her. He watched her nibble on the toast and drink her tea before she yawned and got comfy on the sofa. Once he was sure she was fine, he kissed her temple and left with his thermos filled with fresh black coffee.

He went to his cellar first, digging out a shovel and a tarp before he went into the shed. Jack stood by the gurney looking at the black haired male, he looked like he was asleep rather than dead and even his chest was still moving, maybe his brain hasn't registered that the heart had stopped beating. He has heard of people who were still alive even if their lungs had stopped or their brain died and they heart and lungs kept going.

He shook his head; now was not the time to be marveling at the few scientific anomalies that occurred every other decade or two. Grabbing the still warm 'corpse' of the gurney he laid him down on the tarp and dug out his wallet once more. There wasn't much, just his bloodied ID, a library card that had seen better days and about 100 or so in cash. Nothing to identify him with and he hoped he didn't have anyone who would be looking for him any time soon.

Pocketing the cash, he began to roll him up into the tarp before carrying him back up the stairs and to his car. Tossing him into the trunk with the shovel, he got behind the wheel and began to drive away from the city and into the country. He knows he told Maddie that he was taking him to the hospital, but what excuse could he have given that wouldn't compromise their grant? He couldn't very well say he was there at the party and that the corpse was drinking while he and Maddie stayed sober.

It would've been obvious that he was drunk and still had the alcohol count to prove it while John Doe back there was as sober as a monk. Not to mention even if they did believe him, how would he explain him just suddenly dying on them. Sighing, he shook his head; there was no point in trying to justify anything. He and Maddie committed a few crimes in less than two hours and no one would ever know…

He stopped in the middle of nowhere; the sun was starting to come up, the grey dawn light making the clearing look rather sinister as he dug a pretty deep grave, not the standard 6ft. He then tossed John Doe into his new home and stared at him.

"It's nothing personal, kid… I just don't want to lose my girl or the money… Sorry Maddie and I killed you, but maybe if you become a ghost we could study you…" He said chuckling humorlessly as began to fill in the grave and trekked back to the car. He stopped by the junk yard to chuck the shovel into the incinerator before continuing home…

~Time Skip ~ Scene Change~

_"Madeline Regina Franklin… Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_"Oh yes! YES!"_

The room was pitch dark; on the table across from the king size bed sat a bottle of Rose Champagne, a very expensive bottle, about 5,000 a bottle. Two glasses sat half drunk as two figures withered in pure carnal pleasure on the bed.

_"Do you Jackson Phillip Fenton take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

They moaned, clutching one another desperately as their passions burned and fused into a blinding climax leaving them gasping for air.

_"Do you Madeline Regina Franklin take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

They laid their tangled together as they cooled down from their passionate dance. She looked at him with love filled eyes as he smiled down at her. She ran her hands through his long black hair, their eyes locked together, hers the ever pale blue while his were an electric green, and their skin tones contrasting almost perfectly. She was a healthy tan while his was as pale as the moon outside.

_"Jack… Jack I'm pregnant…"_

_"Really! This is wonderful! How far along? Are we having a boy or a girl!"_

"Mon amour… You are so beautiful." He said kissing her full lips, making her swoon and flutter her eyes shut as the fire was reignited. "I wish this was not our last night..."

"Shh, please…" she whimpered as he shifted inside her, letting her feel his hardened length within her core. "Let's not let tonight die young… I am yours until dawn, my dear heart…"

_"Jack! Jack! The baby's coming!"_

_"Oh god! Hold on Maddie!"_

He pulled back and thrust into her hard, making her cry out in pleasure, her body was tingling and her hands gripped him tightly, leaving angry marks on his otherwise unblemished skin. She was always curious as to why her paramour was always so cold to the touch, even his erection that was held prisoner within her folds felt like ice, but at the same time her body felt as if she were on fire and the contrast was heavenly.

She moaned and cried, clawing at his back as he hissed and grunted, slamming into her roughly as her walls caressed him like satin. They met up like this twice a month for a year now. He knew she was married, he knew she had a three year old daughter, and he knew she still loved her husband. But he overlooked these facts as he thought of only what they had together.

"Oh dear heart!" she gasped, feeling another climax coming, this one shaking her to the core as she screamed his name to the heavens as he roared hers, spilling within her for the 4th time that night.

_"It's a healthy baby girl!"_

_"Mads did you hear that! We've got a daughter! Ohh she's so beautiful and precious…"_

They fell to the bed, shivering and too tired to go again. He rolled off of her, pulling her to him as he got them comfortable under the soiled sheets. They were silent, her head resting on his arm, he didn't like her resting on his chest and she was fine with that. They stared at each other lovingly before he pulled away and cuddled her to him.

"Mon amour… Mon Amour…" He sighed, kissing her temple as she buried her face into his chest sobbing. His eyes stared out onto the balcony of their hotel room, glowing in the moonlight, though she did not see them as he smiled in her hair at a figure only he could see. "I'm sorry, my sweet Madeline… But I wish we had more time together… more time to love one another, but I fear I will not make our date next month nor any that follow… I love you, never forget that…"

_"What shall we name her, Maddie?"_

_"Jasmine… Jasmine Bethany Fenton…"_

_"Perfect! Hi Jazzy, I'm your daddy…"_

She sobbed in his arms as he held her close, his eyes never straying from the figure, who smiled at them and then vanished as they laid their together until dawn. The next morning, Maddie awoke with a start, the room was as it had been the night before, but her lover was gone. In his place was a single black rose with a small note telling her he loves her and that he deeply wished they could meet again in another lifetime.

"…. Evan…" she sobbed into her hands, knowing that she would never see him again in this lifetime.

~1 month later~

Maddie was sitting in the living room, folding laundry as she watched the news, trying to stay ahead of all the other competition in the advancements of science when breaking news come on. She gasped, watching avidly as a picture of a handsome young man came onto the screen, his long black hair and green eyes too painfully familiar to her as she raised the volume and stared, horrorstruck at the screen.

**_"This just in! Up and rising musician Dante E. Phantom's body was just found in his dressing room. It seems the young man had suffered a fatal heart attack. Key witnesses say that he had not been feeling himself and was coming down with a cold when he asked to take a break for lunch. He had laid down for a nap and when his manager, Carlos Wesley, came to check on him, Mr. Phantom would not-"_**

The rest went unheard as she watched, tears gathering in her eyes as she saw the gurney with a body covered in a white sheet was moved out of the building to a waiting ambulance, the wind stirring the cloth to reveal his handsome face. She choked; he looked as if he were only sleeping. Yes, that was a wonderful way to put it; he was only asleep… sleeping forever.

She watched and listened, for a moment longer, quickly becoming sick as she watched Mr. Wesley suddenly start to twitch and finally collapse. She felt bile rising as he began to foam at the mouth, the paramedics scrambling to help the man suffering from a seizure only to have him fall still a few heart shattering moments later. Everyone was stunned and silent, the paramedics trying in vain to revive the man only to shake their heads sullenly.

And finally she couldn't hold it down anymore, she ran to the bathroom on the main floor and began to wretch into the toilet, but because she had nothing in her stomach, all that came out was bile and spit. When the moment of sickness passed, she curled up into a corner to sob. She couldn't believe it, Evan was dead…

A week passed and still she was vomiting every morning, she finally had enough and went to the doctors. They saw she looked miserable and with the vomiting they were scared to think she was slowly dying. She sat in the office with a nurse while the doctor was off getting the results back. The nurse had made her some tea to sooth her stomach and to try and make her feel better. The doctor came in and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Fenton… You're pregnant!" he said cheerily as she stared at him gob smacked before her eyes widened and her hands flew to her stomach, tears of bittersweet joy coming to her eyes.

She hadn't slept with Jack since two months back, the only possible person who could have fathered her baby just recently passed away, but she smiled, she had a piece of Evan with her to love and cherish always…

~8 months and half later~

Jazz sat on the bed with her mommy, smiling as she listened to the baby move in her large and round belly. Jack was downstairs tinkering on a new invention, trying to keep himself busy so he wasn't causing Maddie unnecessary stress with his constant fretting. They didn't know the gender of the baby because Maddie wanted to be surprised when she finally gave birth, the nursery was set up in unisex colors all bright and cheery with mountains of baby toys, clothes and diapers to spare.

"Mommy, when's the baby coming?" Jazz asked, lifting her head a moment to look at her mother more clearly.

"I don't know. Soon I hope. I'm as excited as you are to meet you baby sister or maybe a baby brother…" Maddie said, smiling.

Jazz giggled as she rubbed her mother's belly, feeling the baby kick her hand. But then her mother gasped in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Mommy? Are you getting a tummy ache?" Jazz asked, worrying if her mommy was sick. She got tummy aches and they were never fun.

"No Jazzy… Mom- Mommy thinks… that—AAAAAAAAAH! " She let out a pained scream that could wake the dead as water soaked the bed.

Jack heard the scream and was in the room in a heartbeat grabbing the bag they set up to take her to the hospital for the delivery. He got Jazz in her coat seeing as it was a chilly night even if it was the middle of May, and got her into the car before he came back for Maddie and carried her out to the car. Once he locked the house and got his wife and daughter secured, he drove off like his life depended on it.

They arrived at the Hospital in record time, Jazz holding the bag as she worried for her mommy who was crying in pain holding her stomach. Jack carried Maddie into the hospital shouting for a doctor. Several ran over and upon seeing her in labor, they got her into a wheel chair as they shouted orders and ran off to prepare the room. Within three short minutes Maddie was in a hospital gown, set up in the delivery room with a team working on her.

Jack was also in the room in scrubs as little Jazz watched from the wind outside of the room. Hours ticked by from when her water broke and just as dawn was approaching, she finally pushed the baby out of her. The doctor slapped the baby's bottom and nothing happened. Maddie was instantly trying to get up to see what was wrong, but Jack held her down. He was a worried as she was, but he didn't want her hurting herself more than she already was.

The doctor began to examine the infant and breathed a sigh of relief when said baby began to wail his head off, having been born asleep and just now registering the stinging in his bottom. Upon hearing her baby's indignant screaming, Maddie collapsed back, laughing through her sobs as Jack relaxed and smiled at both her and Jazz, who was pressing her face into the glass, eyes wide trying to see her newborn sibling.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she got to see her new baby brother in her mother's room as her dad sat with her on his lap both starting in awe at the tiny adorable infant suckling at Maddie's breast. A nurse stood to the side, writing down notes and filling out the birth certificate.

"And what is your son's name?" She asked.

"Jack… I want to name him Daniel… Yes Daniel Evan Fenton." She said smiling at her son, seeing so much of his biological father in his tiny innocent face.

"Once again, you come up with a brilliant name for our child!" Jack smiled broadly, agreeing with the name as the nurse wrote it out and then took the certificate to be signed by the doctor and to have a copy made so they can keep a copy and give the original to the parents.

Jazz smiled as Danny was burped and held so he was facing his sister and she giggled.

"Hi Danny, I'm you big sister, Jazzy…" She whispered, not wanting to scare him with talking loud.

He only yawned, too content to respond, but Jazz didn't care, she was happy to finally see the baby that her mother carried for almost nine months…

~A few days later~

Maddie smiled as she put Danny into his crib, Jazzy standing beside her as Jack watched from the doorframe. Danny was sound asleep, wrapped in a fluffy baby purple blanket. They watched him for a moment more before Maddie took the baby monitor, turning the other on as they left the room. Jack tucked Jazz in to bed before joining his wife in their bed, both barely got to kiss each other before they were down and out for a few hours of sleep before Danny would wake up, demanding food.

Once the house was silent, all occupants sleeping, two figures appeared from the darkness and walked over to the crib. One of them dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks with long white flame like hair picked up the infant, his blood red eyes softening to a rosy magenta as the other man clad in purple, also with long white hair and red eyes smiled at them.

"So beautiful… He's perfect, Mon Bien-aimé…" the white haired man said.

"That he is, Mo Bláth Bán…" The purple clad man agreed, running a gloved hand over a round cheek. "He's a rare breed… he'll be beautiful when he gets older…"

"Too beautiful… I wish we could take him now…" Whined the other; kissing the infant's forehead softly, breathing in his sweet scent and basically burning this moment into his core to be forever preserved. "Daniel Evan Fenton… Mon petit Coeur."

"Ár Bláth Oighir…" The purple clad male agreed, kissing his son. "We must go, our time is short."

The other whimpered, not wanting to part with his child, but never the less laid him back in his crib and kissed his forehead once more. They stepped away fading into the darkness, only the soft ticking of clock could be heard before nothing…


	2. Intro Continued

**_Here's part two to the intro! And I'm sure many of you are wondering what the two Ghosts said at the end. Here's the Translations! And I got these from Google Translate, so if they are wrong, blame Google!_**

**_French_**

**_Mon Amour means My love_**

**_Mon Bien-aimé means My beloved_**

**_Mon petit Coeur means My little heart_**

**_ Irish_**

**_Mo Bláth Bán means My white flower_**

**_ Ár Bláth Oighir means Our ice flower_**

**_Other than that enjoy! And the same warnings and disclaimer apply!_**

* * *

((Intro Continued))

~Time Skip 5 years~

The day was wonderful: the sky clear like the beaches of Hawaii, the breeze was cool and comforting as the sun's heat made it perfect for an outing to the park. Maddie sat on a blanket with two other women, one blonde and a few shades liker than her own tan skin tone and the other was a beautiful black woman. All three were dressed in sun dresses varying in shades of yellow as a picnic basket sat between them.

They sat in the shade of a tree, to keep out of the heat, but still be able to see where their children were playing. Jazz, the eldest in the group, giggled as she hid in a bush while another girl, counted, having trouble with the larger numbers the higher she counted. A young black boy had crawled into the tube of the play ground, also giggling as his bright green eyes saw where the black haired girl was.

And little Danny was crawling through an opening in a flower bush not too far from his mother was. He gasped in awe at the pretty flowers and smiled as he breathed in the sweet aromas coming from them. He heard Jazz's squeal as she was found followed by his friends' pleas of laughter as they ran around trying to find him. He smiled; his hiding spot was the best! He crawled out of the bush and ran to the tree they called base and giggled.

"I win!" He called.

"Yay!" shouted his friend and sister, but the other girl pointed at Jazz and said.

"You're it, Jazzy! I got you first!"

"Okay, Sam." Jazz said smiling as she turned to the tree and began counting.

"Tucker, come on!" Sam said as she pulled the black boy with her.

Tucker laughed as they ran into the bushes and Danny did the same, but bypassed his special hiding spot to hid somewhere harder for Jazzy to find him. He crawled into a hollow in the tree and waited. Time seemed to pass by, Danny getting a bit worried as Jazz hadn't found him yet and he didn't hear anything.

He jumped when he heard thunder crash above him and he whimpered. He didn't like thunder or lightning; they scared him and made scary shadows at night. He waited a bit more, hoping his mommy would come and find him. It wasn't long before he started to cry, covering his ears and begging the storm to go away.

"Mommy!" He cried, wanting her right now. "Mommy, I'm scared!"

He curled up, it was raining now, he crawled out of his hiding spot and tried to find his way back to his mommy and sister, but he ended up getting lost and when a particular loud boom of thunder sounded he screamed in terror and ran blindly trying to escapes the scary storm. He ran right into something and fell down.

"EEEK! MONSTER!" He screamed, curling up and covering his ears, trying to look as small as possible.

"Monster? No, Mon petit Coeur…" he heard a soothing voice say before he was picked up and held to someone who felt cool to the touch, but still warm. When he looked up he saw a man with black hair and green eyes and pale skin much like his own. "I'm not a monster… Tell me are you lost?"

Danny nodded his head, whimpering as thunder sound it again. The man laughed; the sound soothing and warm, it made Danny give a shy smile in return. The man carried him as he walked along the path, seeming to know where Danny's mommy was.

"Mister… Are you a stranger?" Danny asked, remembering his mommy and daddy always said to never trust strangers, but the man didn't seem like a stranger to him.

"No, Mon petit, Coeur… I'm not a stranger at all… I'm your friend!" He smiled wide at him, his slightly pointed teeth startled the boy, but he only laughed. "I'm a superhero, but you can't tell anyone!" He suddenly whispered a secretive smile on his face as Danny's crystalline blue eyes widened. "This is our little secret okay? Don't want any evil monsters or bad guys trying to hurt you so they can capture me!"

Danny gasped; this man was like his Saturday morning cartoon characters. He was awed and amazed that he was seeing a real life superhero!

"Really? Not even mommy or Jazzy?" Danny wondered.

"No not even them… You know something; I sense that you are a superhero too…" He said, still whispering, having stopped under a gazebo. "Hmm, yes I can feel it."

"Really? Me?" Danny wondered. "How do you know?"

The man laughed and sat him down on the bench before squatting down before him and then he opened his mouth and a light purple mist floated out of his mouth. Danny gasped as a blue one did the same from his own. The man smiled as Danny clamped his small hands over his mouth, giggling. The man then stood up and picked up Danny again.

"Okay I'm going to test you to make sure you're really a superhero." He said seriously as Danny looked at him with wide expectant eyes. "A true superhero and turn invisible like this…"

Danny gasped as the man suddenly vanished before his eyes before he reappeared. The man laughed as he held the boy in his arms, enjoying those innocent eyes looking up at him with such awe and admiration.

"Whoa… how can I do that? I'm only a little boy…" Danny breathed.

"I'll teach you. If you can do it then you pass that test and I can give you another one." He said before he set Danny down and sat on the floor Indian style. "Okay first close your eyes and I want you feel around inside for something that feels sparkly…"

Danny did as asked, closing his eyes as he tried to feel the sparkly feeling. He searched and searched and then when he opened his eyes, the man was looking all around but at him. He giggled making the man jump and wave his hand over his head.

"Is that you, Mon petit Coeur?" The man asked.

Danny giggled as he threw his hands up and gasped when he couldn't see his hand touching the man's hand. In his awe he became visible again and the man smiled.

"Well you passed my first test! I thought you ran off; okay time for test #2!" He grinned as Danny nodded eagerly. "Now watch my hand carefully."

Danny looked at his hands as he put it down on the bench and instead of sitting on it his hand went through it. Danny gasped and went to touch the man's hand only for his hand to go through it too. Looking up at the man, he was awestruck with how cool that was.

"Okay so like last time close your eyes, but this time I want you to look for something tingly. And don't worry I won't let you fall through the bench or the floor. Okay…" He said setting his hands on Danny's sides to hold him steady as Danny did as he asked.

Danny hummed to himself as he searched for that tingly feeling. When he found it he opened his eyes and looked around before he touched the bench and gasped when his hand went through it.

"Good work, Mon petit Coeur!" The man cheered, picking Danny up into the air as the boy became solid again. "Alright one more test and if you can do this then you have the potential to be a great superhero!"

"Really!" Danny asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Yes. These are the basics, you'll have to learn more on your own and practice a lot to be a great superhero! And not to mention do very good in school!" The man whispered again, his secretive smile never leaving his face. "My partner told me that no one likes a superhero who's not smart because if you ever lose your powers or can't use them, you need to be able to save everyone without them."

"Really? Have you ever lost your power?" Danny asked, his voice hushed as his eyes brightened with the innocence of a child who didn't know the horrors of the world.

"Yes I did…" The man said sadly. "I almost lost my partner because of it… We were being held captive in a white room with no way out. We were both injured and I knew that the bad guys were going to kill us if we didn't join them or escape soon so I pretended to get sick. My partner laughed because he says my acting skills were very poor."

"Really? But you're very good at not letting people know you're a superhero…" Danny whispered.

"Ha, ha. Yes well keeping my secret identity a secret is easy, it's everything else that hard. But never the less when the Evil Director came to see what was wrong, I leapt up and kicked him in the head before grabbing my partner and we ran for it. We had to use everything around us to help since our powers were all but gone and as soon as we were outside we flew away! We're still fighting with Evil Director, but we're being careful because we don't want to get caught again."

Danny nodded, thinking that if he was smarter and grew up to be strong like the man before him maybe he could protect his friends and family like a true superhero. The man smiled at him fondly before he shook his head and grinned like a madman.

"Now then, this final test to prove you have what it takes! I want you to search for a light feathery feeling so you can do this…" He said while slowly floating into the air while holding Danny close. Danny gasped as they floated in the air for a moment or two before they landed gently on the floor. "Can you do that for me?"

"Okay… I'll try my best!" Danny gave him a salute and he laughed at the child's enthusiasm.

Closing his eyes once more, Danny searched for the light feathery feeling and when he found it he felt the man's hands slowly let him go. He blinked open his eyes and gasped as he was floting over the man's head. He giggled as he moved a little, flying in a circle around his head and then gasped when he suddenly dropped, but the man was there to catch him.

"Mon petit Coeur! You did it!" He crooned, hugging Danny tightly. "Ah, it seems my partner's found your mother… I had best go now and remember-"

"I can't tell anyone I met you!" Danny grinned. "Nor can I tell them I'm a superhero too!"

"Good and be sure-"

"To practice, practice, practice and to do well in school too!" Danny recited as the man smiled fondly and then leaned down and kissed Danny's forehead.

"Until we meet again, Mon petit Coeur…" The man said slowly turning invisible as Danny turned to see his mother running up to him.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, grabbing her son into her arms and hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead as she sobbed. "I was so scared that I lost you!"

"I'm sorry mommy! I got scared because of the storm and got lost!" Danny cried, he didn't want to upset his mother and because she was crying, he started crying too. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, shh…" she soothed him as he continued to cry in her arms and soon fell asleep as she kissed his forehead and left to head back to the others with Danny.

As she walked away, the man appeared once more smiling softly as he watched the mother and child leave. He felt arms wrap over his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder as a soothing voice whispered in his ear, soothing him.

"Mo Bláth Bán… it is alright, we'll see Ár Bláth Oighir again and we are always watching over him… there's no need to be so sad…" He cooed, kissing the pale neck beside his own as those lovely green eyes looked into his own royal purple ones.

"Mon Bien-aimé, it still hurts to not be able to touch him or be a part of his life… I know she carried him and birthed him, but he's still our baby…" He moaned weakly, emotions running rampant in his heart. "I want to take him with us so badly…"

"But he won't be able to survive with us… we both know that. When he's older and stronger, then and only then can we bring him home… Now come… We have 'superhero' work to do…" He jested, smirking when his lover laughed at little and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Alright… But I want to give him a gift for his birthday…" He insisted as his lover nodded.

"Of course, Mo Bláth Bán…" And with that they faded away, all but a memory to a small boy…

~Time Skip; a few months later~

Danny was in the tree house his daddy had built out back for him and his friends, trying to practice like he promised the superhero he would. He concentrated hard on only making his hands vanish through the door to the mini fridge that held juice and water as well as fruits and yogurt in it for him and his friends. He was so deep in his concentrations he didn't hear Jazz or his friends come up until Jazz said his name.

"Danny?"

"Waaaah!" Danny gasped as he fell through the fridge, scaring his sister who opened it to see him smiling at her while upside down inside the fridge. "Hi Jazzy!"

"D-Danny…" Sam gasped as he rolled out and shook his head smiling as none of their snakes or drinks were ruined when he feel inside. "What-"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone! Especially mommy and daddy!" Danny cried, holding his arms out as if to block them from going out of the tree house to tell his parents. "I made a promise not to tell anyone, but because you saw you have to help me keep this a secret!" He said, glaring at them, though with his round face it was only a pout.

Sam looked at Tucker, blinked his big green eyes at Jazz. Jazz being the oldest always made the final decision for their small group. She looked from Danny's blue eyes to Sam's pale purple ones and finally to Tucker's green ones before she nodded her head and went to close the drapes of their small fort. Once the drape over the doorway was closed, Danny relaxed his form before he sat down to tell them about the hero he met and how he taught him some of his powers.

They listened with rapt attention, but Jazz being older knew there were no superheroes, but said nothing to burst Danny's happy little bubble. When he was done talking, he looked at them with a rarely seen serious look on his face, trying to gauge their reactions before he suddenly vanished before their eyes. Sam squealed when her hair was suddenly picked up and played with before Danny giggled and reappeared behind her, having moved from his previous spot.

"Cool!" Tucker cried, his eyes getting bigger as Danny smiled and then walked right through him. "Whoa! How you do that!"

"Mr. Hero told me that I had to feel these feelings inside me to do it. And I've been practicing a lot! I don't fall through the floors anymore!" Danny said proudly. "And here's another one!"

He began to float in the air, Jazz gasping when his legs suddenly vanished into a smoky white mist and he flew around them before he floated before them again, his legs coming back and he landed softly on the floor. Jazz frowned while Sam and Tucker were asking Danny how the man knew he had those powers and asked if they had them too. Danny said the man had sensed it and showed him how he did it.

Jazz gasped when a blue mist appeared out of Danny's mouth. They all tried to the same, but when nothing came out, Sam and Tucker were disappointed. They perked up because they were best friends with a real live superhero! Jazz grabbed her notebook and wrote down some notes in it before she closed it. The snap of her notebook closing told them that she had a plan or an idea.

"Okay. We won't say anything to mommy or daddy. And you guys can't tell your parents either. I'm sure we all know the Superhero rules by now." She said and all three nodded eagerly. "Danny, I know you weren't suppose to tell us, but thank you. I wrote down some notes and I'm going to ask mommy a few things about ghosts because what Danny did was similar to what they do. And if daddy's right, each ghost has a unique power or powers to use."

"Really!" Tucker asked.

"Uh-huh!" Danny nodded. "I just learned this one last week, wanna see?"

They looked at him as he moved to a cleared spot on the floor and stood still. He closed his eyes before two white rings of light appeared around his middle and began to move away from each other as they did so, Danny's clothes turned to the opposite color while his pale skin got a bit darker and began to glow as his black hair turned snow white and when his eyes opened they were a brilliant neon green. Everyone gasped as he smiled and spun in place to show them his new power.

"I call it Going Ghost! I remembered seeing that spooky Ghost with the box glowing and when I turned into this I realized I was like a ghost, see touch me!"

They did and gasped, Danny's skin was ice cold to the touch and when Jazz placed her ear on his chest, she heard his heart beating, but it was very slow, almost stopping in his chest. She looked at him as his legs made the tail again and he giggled as he floated in his place.

"Whoa… that's awesome!" Tucker said. "Hey… what if you're part ghost! That would be so cool!"

"But it's also very bad…" Danny mumbled, his legs coming back and the rings appeared again turning him back to normal. "Mommy and daddy hunt ghosts and do tests on them that hurt a lot…. I can sense them when they are nearby or when mommy and daddy bring them home…"

They fell silent at that. Jazz frowned, Danny was right, he kept it hidden pretty well and the worse that could happen is their parents mistaking him for a ghost. She looked up as an idea hit her like a water balloon to the face.

"I got it! We'll make a team!" She said making them look at her.

"Yeah! We'll train and practice so that way when we're old enough, we can help the town!" Sam said. "Jazzy you can be the leader since you're smarter! And Tuck can be your as-assistant?"

"Yeah! I can help with the computers and stuff!" He cheered, pulling out a small hand held device that could play games on it. "And Danny's our secret weapon! He can turn into a ghost at any time so this is perfect!"

"Right!" Danny cheered. "But that means we have to do good in school and make sure we're very careful!"

Jazz nodded in agreement and together they sat down, talking about their secret team, arguing over the team name and finally setting up something to work with for training reasons. Soon they were training and helping Danny practice, keeping records of their progress and Danny's powers as time went on. Soon Years were passing as Danny grew so did his powers, he was able to hold his ghost form a lot longer, going all day as ghost and having no ill effects occur. He could fire blasts of ecto energy from his hands and eyes, even use the ecto energy to make weapons.

He mastered flying, invisibility and intangibility, his ghost sense expanded to cover a wider area and he began developing more powers. He could clone himself and even had a form of telekinesis, another power was making blue energy that was ice cold. Jazz, Sam and Tucker trained and studied hard both in school and on ghosts, they even tried setting up a scale on how to rate ghosts, but because there was so much a ghost could do, it was near impossible.

But over the years, they helped Danny out while hunting, either being bait or even catching the ghosts with a Fenton Thermos, an invention that Jack made to hold an undetermined number of ghosts before releasing them back to the ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal in the basement of their , Jazz and Danny's, house.

Throughout those years, their little team became a bit famous to both their town and to the ghosts. Not all ghosts were bad, some of them couldn't control themselves, others had to share their existence with a more malevolent entity. They made many friends and even learned about things that they didn't know about ghosts or was wrong information. By the time Jazz was a senior in High School, they had two more member join their little team.

A young black girl named Valerie Gray and a young Asian boy named Kwan Cho. Valerie joined them after nearly blasting Danny. It turns out a ghost had blown up the InGene Lab that her father worked security at and was fired from. She began developing her own ghost hunting gear and had been out hunting ghosts when she and Danny crossed paths. After she knocked him out, she was about to finish him off when his ghost form dispated and left Danny laying before he r eyes as Jazz and the others found them.

It took a while to explain everything to each other and even took a week before Valerie came to apologize and as to join the team. It was a few months later that Kwan joined them. A malfunction with the Ghost portal pretty much opened up one large gate way for the ghosts to surge out of and to take over the town.

Most of the ghosts who fought with Danny and his team over the years went to attack him, holding the students of Casper High hostage trying to flush him out. Danny and Kwan had been trapped in the boiler room trying to escape from Ghost that had an obsession with sucking the souls out of young boys. The ghost grabbed Danny and tried to suck his soul out, but Kwan helped him by smashing a plank of wood on the ghost's back. Danny feel to the floor and shot a blast of ecto energy at the ghost just before his mother, Maddie, kicked open the door to the boiler room and blasted the ghost.

The following week at school, Kwan approached Danny and pulled him off to the side to ask about the incident and Danny felt he deserved to know since he did save his life back them, unknowingly, told him to come to his house after school. Kwan showed up and was amazed by Danny's parents and their ghost tech before going out back to the shack built in the backyard, Danny's tree house no longer supported them so Jack built it on the ground and a lot bigger to accommodate about 10 teens comfortably.

Kwan stepped inside and was shocked to see a ghost version of Danny floating in the air before him with Jazz, Valerie, Sam and Tucker all sitting calmly with cool looks on their faces as Danny smiled and offered him a seat before he flipped upside down to sit on the ceiling.

Soon after they explained everything to him, from Danny's powers, to their team to even letting him join if he wished to, but if he didn't he wasn't allowed to tell anyone what he knew or it could get them all into trouble. Kwan too about two weeks to digest everything and when he accepted being a part of the team, they welcomed him with open arms.

But unknown to them all these years they were secretly watched by two very proud ghosts. These Ghosts were almost glowing with pride and joy as the time seems to flow by faster until they could finally appear before Danny and tell him the truth…


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one people! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

((Chapter One))

The night air was nice and silent, a small breeze rustled the leaves of the trees in the park as nocturnal animals wondered out to eat and play. But a sudden crash destroyed the silence as a young man flew into a tree, smacking into it with a sickening crack and lying there motionlessly. Two more came running to his side, one a young black girl with her hair done up in braids, pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head and the other a young Asian teen, built like a football player. The girl bent down to check on the fallen young man and sighed.

"He's fine… J; what the hell is that thing!" she demanded into her comlink.

"V, now's not the time to worry about that…" the young man said as he pointed at the vicious looking ghost animals closing in on them.

They looked like mange infested hyenas, their fur a glowing grayish white, while sickly green drool dripped from their gaping maws. Eyes a demonic red glared at them, looking hungry. The Asian pulled out a hand pistol that hummed to life before a very acute _Vshoo_ sound met the air. The Hyenas jumped away from the blue blast that left a rather sizeable crater in the ground with a ring of chard earth around it.

"J, we need you now!" the black girl cried out when she and the other boy ducked as the tree was cut in half before a large black dragon roared, a crackling black fire building in its throat.

But before it could fire, a roar shook the ground before something massive and white attacked the dragon knocking it into the lake at the heart of Amity Park's National Park. The Hyenas whined, backing away as more teens showed up. The eldest and only adult in the group stood in a black body suit with white gloves, boots and a utility belt, on her head was a simple black beret with a silver pin on the right with the letters DP. Her long flaming red hair was picked up into a ponytail as black and red goggles adorned her face.

Another girl, this one with long black hair picked up into spiky pigtails, ran passed her to join the other girl as they made sure the other boy was alright. She wore a set of cargo pants with neon purple trimming and skulls decorating them. Adorning her feet were military issued boots with custom purple leather. Her shirt was a long sleeved fishnet with a sleeveless hoodie over it. The hoodie was lined with under armor and Kevlar mesh for added protection. She wore purple and black candy cane gloves with a deep purple beret. On her beret was a silver DP as well and she wore black and purple goggles.

"D, come on…" She whispered, checking his head for any injuries that could be fatal or serious. "He's out cold, J…"

"V, S; D is your charge. Get him out of here!" J ordered.

"Got it." V said as she helped S get D onto her back piggyback style.

V was dressed similar to S, only her pants were capris and instead of the military boots she wore knee high Goth boots, both trimmed in dark red. Her shirt was long sleeved as well with a hoodie like S's for the extra protection. Her red gloves only covered her fingers and half of her palms while on her head was a dark red beret with a silver DP pin on it as well. Her goggles were black and dark red. She held twin pistols in her hands as they moved away from the area of the fight, eyes searching around to make sure that nothing snuck up on them or tried to attack them.

The two available boys in their team wore heavy duty cargo jeans, black like the rest of the team, with dark green for the Asian boy and dark gold of the other. They wore long sleeved shirts with hoodies exactly like S and V's and they wore fingerless gloves, solid black. On their heads were the team berets, the darker boy's beret was dark yellow with the silver DP pin while the other's was dark green with the silver DP pin. Their goggles were black with dark green and yellow, respectively.

"This is a bit more than what we're use to, J." the darker skinned teen said, jumping out of the way of one of the hyenas.

"I know… but these guys aren't the problem. It's that dragon." She growled, firing at the Hyenas and smirked when the other boy sucked them into the Thermos and sealed it tight. "Nice job, K… I hope D's alright…. Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

They dove for cover when the Dragon knocked the white beast off of it and it let out a high pitched yelp before shrinking in size to nothing more than a small ghostly puppy. J gasped and ran to grab the dog, screaming when the dragon grabbed her instead.

"Insolent child…." The dragon growled, red eyes glowing with malice intent. "Did you think you could hide that delicious morsel from me? Give me the child!"

"Aaaagh! NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU EAT HIM!" She screamed, struggling in his hold, only to cry out in shock when she began to fall.

"J!" She gasped as she was caught in midair by a boy dressed in a black body suit similar to her own with silver gloves, boots, belt, collar and DP on his chest.

"Phantom! Are you alright—LOOK OUT!" She screamed pointing at the dragon attempting to snatch them out of the air.

"Cover your ears! It's about to get loud!" He yelled before taking a deep breath and then releasing a haunting, sound-barrier-shattering wail.

Everything began to shake, trees collapsed as the ground broke apart. Anyone with in hearing distance had to cover their ears or risk dying from the unbearable pressure the scream produced. The dragon screamed in agony, withering in pain as it flopped about trying to block out the sound. On the ground V pulled out a set of strange earrings and put them on before she pulled off from her back a large cannon and charged it up.

"EAT CANNON, GHOST!" She yelled before firing at the ghost, catching it in the chest and smirking when it let out a screech as it began to shrink before it was nothing more than a pale blue skinned ghost with red eyes and dull gray hair dressed in medieval royal clothes.

The ghost growled as green ectoplasm dripped from his open wound and he fled as the younger ghost child let the wail die off. He floated to the floor and as soon as his feet were on solid ground he moaned and collapsed into the waiting arms of K and T, turning back into a human dressed in only a set of blue jeans, a plain t-shirt with red on the collar, sleeves and an oval in the middle of his chest.

"D?" K asked.

"I'm good… Cujo, here, boy…" He called and the small puppy ghost ran to him, jumping into his arms and licking his face. "Hey, enough! I'm okay! Time to go home, come on!"

The puppy barked before growing into its more monstrous form and lying down to allow the teens to climb onto its back. It turned them all invisible just as authorities finally arrived at the battlefield and took off for home…

~Next Morning~

The day started off with its typical explosion from the lab which jolted a certain pair of siblings out of sleep and forcing them to get up and start the day. With a wide yawn, Daniel Evan Fenton got out of bed and walked to his adjoining bathroom. Once inside he stripped off his PJs and jumped into the shower. As the water warmed up to the desired temp, he looked his body over and smiled when there were no bruises or scars from the fight last night.

He frowned at that. He had never seen that Dragon Ghost before and he had no idea why it attacked them when they've done nothing to it. But then again those hyenas were also new to his fighting list. The most he's ever fought against was Lunch Lady (Agatha Mincley), Box Ghost (David Boxton), and Princess Dorathea or as she's more famously known as White Dragon. The three of them were the only main problems in the city besides a few ghosts here or there having gotten lost or were fixated to a spot before he helped them to the Ghost Zone.

But still why did that dragon attack? He sighed and shut off the shower and stepped out onto his little blue rug and wiggled his toes into it. He dried off, brushed his teeth and hair before going back into his room to dress for the day. He smiled when his cell rang with a cute little tune Tucker made for the Team (the opening song for DP). Grabbing it, he hit the talk button and placed it between his neck and ear.

"Morning, Sam." He greeted.

_"How are you feeling? Do you need me to feed Mr. Lancer some bullshit excuse?"_ She wondered, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm good. Remember I have rapid healing… My head's fine, Jazz looked at it before we went to bed and I just got out of the shower, all injuries are gone." He assured her.

_"He's fine, Val!"_ He laughed a little as he heard Valerie's voice in the background. The girl was threatening that dragon ghost with a painful death if he had hurt him. _"Well you better hurry up, I'll be pulling up in about 15 minutes, I gotta pick up Kwan and Tucker first!"_

"See you then." He hung up and finished dressing in a new outfit for the day.

He tossed on a skintight white shirt that had gloves sewn into the sleeves already and was littered in red straps and buckles. It reminded him of a restraint jacket and he wondered if Sam could order another like it in black with matching pants so he could wear it as his new ghost outfit. He then pulled on his low rider skinny jeans on followed by his red converse. He smirked at himself in the mirror before he grabbed the fire and ice charm necklace he got as a gift for his 16th birthday from someone.

He suddenly frowned, he remembered bits and pieces of his childhood where things would mysteriously show up. The necklace, a music box, Cujo and many more had shown up over the years and all that he knew was that someone, CW had sent them all with letters. The letters were short and simple, but he found those letters had helped him over the years, sort of becoming the basis for his everyday life.

Shaking his head, he combed his hair, noting that it was getting longer now, almost reaching below his shoulders now, but he didn't want to cut it, he actually liked it. Smiling, he turned from the dresser and vanity to his desk and double checked his homework before packing it up. By the time he was heading downstairs, he could smell breakfast and hear his father chattering away with Jazz about the newest gadget they made.

"Morning!" he greeted, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "What's on the menu today?"

"Scrambled eyes, bacon and either waffles or pancakes, Sweetie, your choice." Maddie chimed smiling away as she never once took her eyes off the food.

Jazz looked his clothes and smirked.

"Your dressed to kill, so anyone special we should know about?" Jazz teased.

He sat down and rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. He recalled coming out to the family just before he turned 15, it was during the short three months he and Sam had been dating that he learned he wasn't into girls at all. Don't get him wrong, Sam's a great girl and he enjoyed her company better than most girls his age, but every time they kissed it was like kissing his mother.

When he told her this, he half expected her to blast him with one of the Fenton Ghost Pistols, but she admitted that she didn't feel that spark and told him that she thought it was better if they just remained friends.

Not long after they broke up, Danny admitted to liking boys and even fooled around a bit. He went on small dates with a couple other guys, the most they did was hold hands or cuddle during a movie, but never kissed and never went paste rated G. When he came out to his parents, his father was a bit disappointed, but said that as long as Danny was happy then it didn't matter who he loved.

His mother just smiled and told him he was to bring home his boyfriend so they could meet him and make sure he was right for her little boy. Danny came out of his thoughts when Sam and the others came in. He smiled as they all took a seat at the table and Maddie severed everyone according to their preferences.

Sam had egg whites and blueberry pancakes while Danny and Valerie had scrambled eggs, turkey bacon with plain waffles, Kwan just had a plate of waffles and Tucker had a bit of everything and extra bacon. Jazz chuckled around her mug of coffee as she nibbled on her toast and read over her homework.

Jack and Maddie disappeared into the Lab and as soon as the door shut, Danny sighed and looked at the others around the table. They all had the same thought running through their heads. What was up with that Ghost last night?

"I did a bit of research." Tucker said, pulling out his trusty PDA and with the stylus messed with it and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "That dragon? Apparently it's the stepbrother of WD."

"What!" Sam gasped. "But—why attack us?"

"Don't know… Dora's very nice, as long as she doesn't get over emotional or upset." Danny sighed. "We've never provoked her and she's never blatantly attacked us nor Amity Park… So why would he do it?"

"Well according to this article I found, it seems that during the Medieval times, Aragon's father took over Dorathea's mother's kingdom and married her mother to save the people from a massacre… It also says that Aragon killed his father to assume the throne and forced his stepsister into servitude… He also conquered a good portion of Europe before he was killed one night during a ball."

"Is it me or do those two have a thing for balls?" Kwan asked.

"Wait, that Aragon guy… when he was holding me in his hand he said smoothing about hiding Danny… I have no idea what he meant by it, but the way he sounded, it seemed he wanted to eat Danny." Jazz spoke up, suddenly recalling Aragon called her brother a delicious morsel.

Danny shuddered and wrapped his arms around his body as if to protect himself. The others all paled as well before they gave growls or muttered death threats to the ghost. They talked a bit more about, trying to figure out what the ghost meant or wanted from Danny, but had to call it short since the teens had to head off to school.

"I'll see you guys later. If tonight's calm, we'll just run through some drills and practice." Jazz said standing up to gather the dishes and wash them. "We'll meet at the base at 7; Mom and Dad will be at that conference at Town hall until almost 4 in the morning, so we have more than enough time to get in extra training."

"Alright, see you later!" Danny yelled for his parents to hear as they headed out to Sam's car.

Over the years they had all grown up and changed their clothing styles to fit their personalities or tastes now. Danny went from t-shirts and jeans to pseudo-bondage and jeans, preferring the more form fitting clothes because it was easier for him to move in and he liked how he matched Sam and Tucker.

Sam went from her plaited skirts and tank tops to black skinny jeans and leather bondage style off the shoulder shirts. She still wore her combat boots and even added to her Goth look by wearing dark make up and painting her nails black. She still wore her hair in its old half ponytail, half loose style.

Tucker, who had managed to fill out over the years, wore a plain yellow tank under a dark green button shirt, but his pants were littered in straps and buckles completing the Sam, Tucker, and Danny Bondage Threesome. He hair grew and was now done up in cornrows and he kept his old red beret. But he also switched to contacts and even getting prescription goggles for gym class.

Kwan was still the tallest in the group, though he let his hair grow longer and kept it pushed mostly to the right side of his face and he still wore his football jacket, but his pants went from jeans to cargo pants and his chucks went to heavy duty steel toed boots, but he kept a good pair of Nike sneakers in his locker for Football practice with his cleats for the actual games. Not much changed with him, but still he managed to fit in with the ragtag team.

And then there was Valerie. She went from her orange and yellow dress to dark colored capris, and matching light colored peasant shirts. Her flats were replaced with high heeled ankle boots that were littered in studs and spikes and she wore studded belts and gloves, which fit well with her dark make up and helped her match the team. She did keep a set of black flats at school since the teachers often complained about the dress code being against such provocative shoes.

Danny came back from his thoughts to catch the tail end of the conversation as they road in Sam's hybrid Chamorro. They were talking about the strange influx of ghosts lately. They were use to the weaker ghosts coming and going, but never have they faced anything stronger than Dorathea.

"I'm still bugged out about what Jazz said… But whatever, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on Danny during fights, no need to let our guard down and have that prick come and snatch him up." Valerie snarled.

"Easy babe… Don't want your face getting stuck like that, even if it is sexy." Kwan laughed, hugging his girlfriend closer to his side and kissing her curled lips.

"Eww! They're making out!" Danny whined playfully as Kwan gave a mock growl before he gave a mischievous grin.

"You could always join us for a threesome Danny!" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that had everyone laughing.

"No way! Danny's having his first threesome with Me and Tuck!" Sam mock yelled in anger while shaking her fist as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"How about a Five-some?" Valerie volunteered. They all looked at her with shocked faces and she just shrugged. "What? Just because I'm dating Kwan doesn't mean I don't have my little fantasies… besides we all want to be Danny's first!"

Danny burst into a fit of laughter as Valerie flipped her braids over her shoulder with the 'I'm hot and I know it' attitude of hers. Sam laughed and shook her head before she grabbed Tucker and kissed him before she and Valerie headed off to a Women Rule Club meeting as Kwan shook his head and told them he'd see them later before running off to morning practice.

"If it's not threesomes, it's five-somes and somehow I end up being the group whore." Danny laughed. "But then again, if I had a choice, you guys would be my first choice."

"And who would it be if not one of us?" Tucker asked.

"Box Ghost." Danny said with a blank face that made Tucker almost pale to match Danny's pale skin before they both burst into another fit of laugher. "One day I'll find my Mr. Perfect."

"And we get to interrogate him!" Tucker laughed. "No way are we gonna let some punk date our Danny and get away without a thorough background and cavity check."

Danny looked at him for a moment and paled when he realized his friend was dead serious about it. Tucker just laughed before he pulled a folder out of his messenger bag. They then began to walk to class, talking about their class project that was due that day for Mr. Lancer's History class…

~Elsewhere~

The silent clicking of the keyboard was the only sound in the dark room with the occasional sip of hot tea from a cream colored coffee mug. The person barely moved as the doors to the room opened, bringing with them the pale light of the hall's fluorescent lights. The darkness returned when the doors shut silently and he simply paused when the other stood behind him.

"Anything?" came the simple question, but held more meaning than one would think.

"It seems they've been doing well for themselves these last 20 or so years… They make a great deal of money every year, but still are considered middle class since the majority of the money funds their research." The other said simply, sipping his tea once more. "They have two children… The eldest, being their daughter, is in her first year of college and their youngest, their son, is in his second year of High School…"

The other growled lowly in his throat, a chilling aura of hate surrounding him. He didn't blame the younger man, he too would feel malice towards his murderers or rather his would-be murderers. What happened to the man was simply tragic.

"Tonight they are the guests of Honor at a Conference on Public Ghost Safety…" He told him, smiling pleasantly as he saw the other stiffen and then relax. "Now, I normally don't approve of revenge, but I think scaring them a little would be a fantastic idea!"

"Thank you, Anthony… I ordered a few first edition copies of the Original Brothers Grimm and Shakespeare books. They should be arriving within the week." The other said as the one at the computer smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, though you need not have… ah, before I forget, I've located a few possible new homes in Amity Park… Would you care to look at them? After all, we will be quite busy to come back here for a proper night's rest…" Anthony pointed out, smiling at the other with a slight parental tinge to it.

"Any of them close to them?"

"One, it's near the Town Hall, a few blocks from the local High School, Casper High which is a good 10 blocks away from their home and workshop." Anthony pointed out, smiling as the other nodded in approval. "Then I trust that I may make arrangements and purchase it?"

"Yes… but be sure to have a few rooms set up for guests as well… I think we may have some company during our stay there… And be sure to inform the others. I'd best finish with my own work if we are to move within the next two weeks." The other stated, smiling. "But I'd like to see them tonight, see if they recognize me at all…"

Anthony nodded as he slipped through the floors of the study and left him to his work, humming all the while…


	4. Chapter 2

**Can you guess who's who and what's going on? And what about those two Ghosts from the beginning? Are they good or bad? Well only way to find out is to read and review! XD**

* * *

((Chapter Two))

"Okay, I left money on the fridge as well as contact numbers for you to get a hold us at anytime. Be sure to be in bed no later than 11 and please do not destroy the house. Ah and Danny, do not go out! The news has been talk about disappearances lately and well I don't want you getting hurt." Maddie fussed, petting her son's head as he stood there letting her.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise. Besides, I'm with the guys and we're gonna be too busy playing videogames to do much of anything else." Danny promised, making sure to smile softly and close his eyes so his mother wouldn't see his tick that gave away that he was lying.

Maddie nodded and kissed his forehead before she grabbed her coat and headed out to the Fenton Assault Vehicle. She helped Jack finish loading up the things that they were taking with them before they got in and left. Danny waited until they turned the corner before he sighed in relief and headed back inside. He sighed as he leaned on the door, shuddering as his breath eased out of his chest and he slipped into his ghost form.

He frowned a little as he felt his ice powers stirring and quickly formed a crystal orb made out of ice and tossed it up into the air as his other hand swirled with green fire and he caught the crystal and fused the fire with it making it solid. He then morphed it into a figurine of a man in a cloak with flame like hair and he was holding a bundle in his arms.

'I wonder who he is… I keep seeing him and another man in my dreams…' Danny thought as he headed up through the ceiling into his room. He set the figurine down next to a man in a long cloak holding a staff in on hand and his other hand rested on a child's head. It looked like he was showing him something. Next to that was both men holding one another, but they looked sad he wanted to know why. He shook his head and turned back to normal.

He opened up his currents and smiled as his neighbor's son was playing video games rather than doing his homework. He flopped down onto his bed and just relaxed. The others wouldn't be there until about 5 so he had time to relax. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when his ghost sense went off before he heard a crash down in the lab. He hissed while getting up from his bed and grabbed the Ecto-cutioner off the night table and snuck downstairs.

He rarely turned ghost in the house because off all the windows and people on the block that could see him transform. But there were instances where he'd just shift without notice, almost as if someone was telling to do it and his body reacted to it. But he also had to be careful too since some important 'Suits', as Sam called them, were coming over in a few days to monitor his parents work.

He got to the lab door and slowly opened it, slipping down the stairs as he listened for whatever was down there.

"Ouch!" A voice hissed before something else broke.

"Idiot! Stop breaking things! The boss only wanted us to see what they were up to!" Another voice growled before Danny whipped around the corner and aimed the gun at the three vulture ghosts that looked back at him with shock. "Beat it! It's the Fuzz!"

"Morons! It's a kid!" The third yelled, smacking the other two Vultures that were about to turn tail and scram. "Isn't that cute, he's thinks a toy gun's gonna scare us!"

"What makes you think it's a toy?" Danny asked, pulling on the trigger to start charging the pistol.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a toy…" Vulture 1 said, slowly inching away from the kid.

"Damn, get him before he fires!" Vulture 3 yelled as he and Vulture 2 bum rushed Danny, knocking the gun from his hands and it went off hitting the wall where it left a scorch mark. The vultures then pinned Danny down on so his arms and legs could move.

"Get off of me before you get hurt!" Danny growled out, taking a deep breath to let out a Wail, but was cut off when the birds suddenly covered his mouth and began to bicker.

"What are we gonna do!"

"The boss said to not let anyone see us!"

"We'll dump the kid somewhere before we report to the boss… Or we can kill him…"

"Are you an idiot! The boss will kill us if we kill some random kid!"

Danny paled as they argued about whether or not they should kill him.

"Hey… Do you smell that?" Vulture 1 asked suddenly. "Smells… nice."

The other two paused in their fighting to sniff the air. Danny blinked, attentively sniffed the air as well, but smelt nothing. Suddenly three sets of red eyes looked down at him before he felt them nudging at his sides and chest. He gasped when they seemed to become frenzied and start to get bigger and more demonic looking.

"Danny, are you down—GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Valerie screamed in anger as she rushed down the stairs and jump kicked one of the Vultures.

The demonic bird squawked before turning to her and she gasped. It look like a cross over from a Vulture to a Pterodactyl. It screeched at her, but she glared and then snapped her fingers.

"Here boy!" She called and the room began to shake before Cujo's head popped up from the ground and looked from the human to its master, which was pinned to the floor and looked like he was about to be eaten.

Cujo's brain only processed the threat to the one that takes care of him and went into immediate defense mode. The Vultures all cawed in panic, jumping away from Danny and phasing out of the lab and house as Danny stood up slowly.

"Sic'em Cujo!" He ordered and Cujo barked before following the birds. Valerie ran over to Danny and helped him up as he sighed.

"What the hell were those things?"

"Vultures… or rather they were before they turned into mutated Pterodactyls…" Danny sighed. "They came to spy on my parents… I tried to scare them off but they managed to pin me down. Then they were arguing on whether to kill me or not before they said something smelt nice and pretty much molested me after that."

Valerie looked pale for a moment before turned red with anger and seemed ready to go join Cujo on the Bird Hunt, but shook her head and helped Danny up the stairs. They had just walked into the living room when Jazz walked in looking at the Fenton Spook Tracker.

"Danny, you better go get Cujo… he's-"

"Hunting down some Vultures that tried to molest Danny." Valerie cut in. "They were also trying to spy on your parents."

"WHAT!" Jazz all but screeched before she was on Danny faster than Tucker on an All you can eat buffet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine… Just a little shaken." Danny assured her as she sighed and pulled him into a hug.

Not long after Sam, Tucker and Kwan walked through the door, followed by a pleased puppy Cujo, who dropped a few feathers and a fez on the floor before Danny.

"Good boy! Come on, I'll get you a nice juice slab of beef." Danny said, making sure to have a peppy and happy tone in his voice as Cujo barked and ran around his feet at the praise.

As Danny led his ghost puppy into the kitchen to get his reward, Jazz picked up the drool covered Fez and frowned. She's never seen it before and the feathers definitely belonged to a vulture. She remembered this from one of her classes in Psychology where they had to study various animals and their habits to get a better understanding of their mentality.

"Why did Cujo bring those back?" Tucker asked, dropping his bag on the coffee table.

"Some dodo birds tried to molest Danny." Valerie hissed. "Sic'ed Cujo after them as revenge."

"They were trying to spy on my parents. Whoever 'Boss' is, wanted to know what they've been up to and I don't like the way they were talking either." Danny said as walked into the room with a tray of snacks, Cujo happily holding onto a meaty bone and happily chewing on it as he laid down beside Danny.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"Well like I told you, they pinned me down and began fighting about whether to kill me or not and one of them said that their boss would kill them if they killed me or anyone else for that matter, they were suppose sneak in, steal whatever it is they needed and get out, but good thing is they were clumsy and stupid." Danny snorted recalling them mistaking the Ecto-cutioner for a toy gun.

"Was anything stolen?" Sam asked.

"Not from what I could tell." Valerie sighed. "The lab was a mess though. I think we should just leave it as is for your parents to clean up."

"But then they'd activate the Fenton Ghost Shield and Defense System and well…." Tucker trailed off recalling the near death experience Danny had just before infestation at the school last year.

"But cleaning it up will only get us in trouble since we don't know how our parents left it today." Jazz sighed. "If anything Danny can sleep in the back yard away from the Defense System, but still be protected by the Ghost Shield. Danny sleeps in the club house every now and then so mom and dad won't notice much of a difference. And Cujo won't have to hide from them either."

Said puppy barked hearing his name and panted happily as Danny pet his head. The all agreed, it was better to let Mr. and Mrs. Fenton freak out rather than try to cover up the ghost attack and get in trouble for being in the lab without permission in the first place. They sat there for a few hours, talking about the recent events and how more and more ghosts were showing up and the strange happenings that kept going on as well.

7 o'clock rolled around and they hurried to Sam's car, Valerie had her hunting gear with her and jumped onto her hover board as Danny transformed and the two flew ahead to their base just outside of town at an old car factory that had long since been out of use and abandoned to the elements.

They landed and Danny phased through the floor into the actual base and began turning everything on to the main power supply and typing away at the computer as Valerie walked down the stairs and set her stuff on a table near the back. Not long after that, Jazz and the others came down and they all took up a computer or watched the news for what was going on.

"Anything?" Jazz asked as Danny shook his head, the Map of Amity Park showing no signs of Ghost activity. "Hmm… Well I guess we can do training after we do a sweep of the city."

"Ah, Jazz! Danny!" Sam waved them over. "You're parents are on TV!"

Danny flew over to the sofa and turned human once more as he plopped down on to it between Kwan and Sam. Jazz walked over and leaned on the back of the sofa as Tucker raised the volume so they can hear everything.

**_"It is my honor to present to you Madeline Fenton and Jackson Fenton, Amity Park's very own leading Ghost Researchers and Hunters!"_** The Mayor of Amity Park crooned happily almost like an overly groomed pet bird.

The hundreds of reporters, government officials from politicians to Police, EMTs and Fire Department officials to military and Federal agencies all stood up and clapped as they saw their parents in their usual hazmat suits walk up on stage as a few helpers in lab coats wheeled out a few long tables that had the newest inventions, a few old ones and even a few small containers of small ghosts in them. Jazz and the others all gulped as they saw the ghosts, this was not going to end well.

**_"No it is no secret that Amity Park has been home to both humans and ghosts, but in recent years these ghost sightings have risen in number and have also caused some worrisome events as well. Last year on October 31st, the entire town was infested ghosts. I'm sure everyone remembers the fear and panic of that time, but our biggest concern was when the local High School had been held hostage."_**

There was a low rumbling a murmurs as many of the people present all nodded their heads recalling how terrify that day was.

**_"It was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton who had singlehandly saved not only our town, but also our children's lives. And ever since I've been receive phone calls and letters requesting how we could better improve the safety of our town and our homes, not only for ourselves for our children as well. So after months of planning and talking, we are excited to bring you this: The first of many Public Safety and Home Security Conference!"_** The mayor shouted out making everyone clap and cheer.

From there Jack took the mike when the Mayor stepped aside and talked little about the attack last year and that he like many of the parents in the audience and at home was terrified for his son and daughter's lives that day. He told them about some of the weapons that he and Maddie used that day, his wife holding up said weapon and firing them at targets that were set up further back on the stage. Many were awed at her accuracy as well as the design and function of the weapon. They ranged from Non-lethal to Lethal.

They even had some things that could help ghosts such as treats for animal ghosts to lure them back into the Ghost Zone via the Fenton Portal. He then stepped off to the side as Maddie began to talk about the years of study they had performed on Ghosts since their college days. She even had a projector set up to show a surprisingly accurate Power Scale of the Ghosts that frequent Amity Park based on their level of Malevolency. Jazz and Tucker had out their notebooks and were taking notes to later research and compare to what they know of the ghosts to see how they knew or were missing.

A young woman walked out with head sets and Maddie took one before jumping off stage and touching a panel where she began to type into it. As she did so she told the audience it was for their safety that she was doing this before Jack let the four ghosts they had captured free. They tried to fly away but the portable Ghost Shield prevented them from escaping. Danny paled he didn't like this. He got up and moved somewhere behind Jazz, almost trying to hide behind her like when he was 5 years old.

Jack began to monologue about the ghosts and their level of manifestation which was pretty low, but still dangerous. He talked easily, dodging the Ghosts that tried to attack, stepping out of the barrier as they smacked into it almost comically. During this Maddie had unholstered her newest gun an exact model of Danny's Ecto-cutioner, only more powerful. She began to charge the gun before she fired it a thin almost laser point fine beam of light shot out of the gun and struck one of the ghosts.

Its dying shriek sent the other three into a frenzy, trying to escape the barrier before they ended up like the first ghost. Danny whimpered loudly, curling up into a ball on the floor, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Sam jumped behind the sofa and tried to coax him into the back room where they had their dining area and tried to calm him down. Kwan held onto Valerie as she hid her face in his chest, his other hand patting Tucker's back as the slighter male looked ready to bolt at any second.

Two more Ghosts were killed in the same manner, the people cheering and clapping at the spectacle until a red beam of light destroyed the Ghost Shield's generator. Everyone screamed and scattered, a few running up to Maddie and Jack, who tossed them the more lethal weapons as the fourth Ghost turned from a small wisp into a frightening ghoul, its skin a deep blue with pure white eyes as it howled in anger, swiping at Maddie with sharp claws.

"MOM!" Jazz screamed in fright before she ran over to her locker and pulled out her gear. "Let's go!"

Danny and Sam ran out of the back room and upon seeing the Ghost attacking his mother, Danny growled and went Ghost. The others were already gearing up as he told Jazz he was going ahead. He called Cujo, telling the puppy to listen to Jazz since he was the only thing fast enough to get the others to the Town Hall. He barked and sat at attention while Danny smiled and gave him one of the Spookie Treats he took from his parents' stash before he took off flying.

He arrived and phased through the ceiling just in time to grab his mother and turn them both intangible. Maddie gasped at the strange sensation of something passing through her body before she became solid again and she looked up to see Phantom floating over her. Danny barely dodged his mother's flying high kick as he also ducked the irritated ghost's claws. He flew up to the ghost and helped up his hands and took a deep breath.

The Ghost sensing the stronger being began to shrink down in size until it was a will'o'wisp. Danny sighed and held the ghost in his hands before he cried out in pain when he was shot in the back by his own father. The Ghost let out a screech, about to attack once more, but three vultures shot passes it and knocked the weapons from the humans' hand.

"Pathetic… Attacking a child who has done you no harm…" A voice echoed out above them and Danny shivered. It was full of malice and dark intent. "I shouldn't have expected any less from the ones who made me…"

Danny blinked as did the others. His comlink chirped in his ear and he heard his sister's voice. She was asking if he saw any other ghosts, but he didn't. Cujo barked and he jumped when a mutated Vulture lunged at him, the other two almost catching him if he didn't go intangible before going invisible and moving out of their range. He then made five copies of himself and sent them all out. He saw Valerie on her hover board and he jumped on the back, turning them both invisible.

He did it just in time as another humanoid ghost appeared this one was tall with blue skin and blood ruby red eyes. He had black with a single white streak in the middle and styled in a way that it pointed up almost like a set of horns or even bats ears. He was also strongly built almost like Kwan and Dash, but lither. He was dressed in a white suit with a cape that had red underlining and wore black gloves and boots. His ears were Elvin shaped and his fangs were prominent when he smiled, sharp and deadly.

The ghost laughed cruelly before he fired at Jack, Danny gasped as he dropped before his father blocking the hit only to be hit with the Specter Tazer. Danny gasped, his clones vanishing as he felt his body go into shock. But before he could transform back into Danny, Sam and Tucker tossed cans of tear gas into the room blinding everyone as Danny transformed back before passing out.

"J, V, K! Retreat!" Sam ordered as she and Tucker grabbed Danny and Cujo ran by, sweeping them up with his paw and placing them on his back before running away. Valerie flew out a window she busted as Kwan and Jazz took off as well.

By the time the tear gas was gone the town hall was a mess, the ghosts were gone and everyone was up in arms about the attack…


	5. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter Three! And it looks like things are moving along well and it seems the drama's about to start! XD I hope everyone's ready for it!

* * *

((Chapter Three))

As soon as they got to the base, Jazz carried Danny into a side room they set up for medical emergencies and winced seeing the burns on Danny's back. He was breathing and he seemed to be in a lot of pain, but was still unconscious. They had no idea what that tazer did to him, but it was strong enough to drop Danny out of Ghost mode. Tucker helped Jazz remove the shirt and they began to clean up the burns.

"I hope he's okay… What the hell happened out there—whoa!?" Kwan gasped as the will'o'wisp that Danny had managed to save floated around them, peering at these strange humans.

"I think it's harmless now that it's not about to be killed for a demonstration." Sam said smiling when the little spirit floated over to her and seemed to nestle itself on her head. "I take it those things that attacked Danny were the same ones from this afternoon?"

"Yeah." Valerie growled. "They were ugly then too. Too smart to be mere animals and Danny did say they could talk."

"So why were they there?" Kwan wondered before his eyes lit up. "You don't suppose they were working for that Dracula looking ghost do you? He did seem to be after Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

They all gasped and jumped when Cujo growled, looking towards the door of the base before he took off running, transforming half way out. Sam ran out after Cujo, but he must've gone invisible because she couldn't find him anywhere at all. She tried calling for him, but he didn't answer. When she came back down, Jazz was helping Danny over to the sofa. He looked drained, his skin a deadly white as his body seemed to just hang on a string.

"Danny?" Kwan called when he laid there for a moment, his chest not moving from what they could see.

"I'm fine… just really tired…" Danny moaned out.

"The city can handle itself for the night." Jazz stated, her tone flat and hard. "Sam, I'll ride back with Valerie; You, Tuck, and Kwan, take Danny back to the house. We'll meet you in the Club House."

Kwan nodded, picking up Danny carefully as Sam and Tuck shut off everything, Sam making a note to tell her grandma to hire the crew that built the base for them to come and add on a few more rooms as well restock everything they needed. She would do the shopping for food herself so her grandma doesn't get too suspicious. When they were ready to go, Sam got into the driver's seat and after making sure Danny was fine, they headed home.

Valerie and Jazz flew behind them, Jazz holding the tracker in her hand trying to find Cujo, but it seemed he vanished off the face of the earth. She only hoped he was alright because Danny would be upset if Cujo didn't come home…

By the time they got back from trying to find Cujo, Kwan was at the front door paying for pizza and passing the boxes to Tucker as he grabbed the sodas and waved to the delivery guy. They landed in the backyard and just as Tucker came out the back. Valerie headed inside the club house with Tuck while Jazz went to help Kwan with the drinks and whatever else they needed. As soon as they got settled down and were eating, Jazz turned on the TV and put on the news.

They watched the badly recorded fight with the ghosts while the reporter tried her best to explain what was happening or had happened not even an hour earlier that evening. Danny shivered when the clip came into focus and freeze framed on the Dracula Ghost. His eyes seemed to stare right at Danny.

"Okay, who the hell is that guy and what did he mean your parents made him?" Valerie asked, frowning when Sam muted the TV.

"I don't know… never seen him before and from what we've seen, mom and dad never created anything other than something to obliterate ghosts with." Jazz sighed.

"Not to mention why he sent those things into our lab-"

"JAZZ! DANNY!" Came Jack's angry voice.

"Looks like they found the lab…." Danny moaned, getting up with a bit of difficulty, still drained and in pain from being attacked by his own mother. Kwan and Valerie quickly took up his sides and helped him back to the house.

Whatever that tazer did to him, it retarded his healing dramatically. Danny felt like a newborn baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time. The group made it to the house to see Jack standing there, arms crossed and heavy scowl on his face, but the second Maddie noted Danny's sickly parlor she yanked him to her and began to examine him.

"What happened!? Baby, are you alright?" She looked into his eyes and looked near tears.

"I'm fine mom… just got attacked by some ghosts that broke into the lab… I thought it was you and dad and went to say hi, but…"

Jack's anger quickly melted away as he joined Maddie in looking Danny over. He finally stood up and headed to the Op Deck to activate the Ghost shield. Maddie picked up Danny, much to his embarrassment and carried him down to the lab to get a better look at him. Jazz tried to protest and say she already checked him over, but Maddie was not hearing it and slammed the door in her daughter's face.

"Sometimes I think mom loves Danny a lot more than me for some reason…" Jazz sighed. "She practically goes from Mom to Dora at the drop of a hat for if Danny gets as much as a splinter."

"Well, she's been that way since Danny was born, right? You said so, yourself." Sam asked.

"Yeah, remember when he got lost at the park?" Tucker asked.

Jazz nodded, recalling how panicked her mother was and that she went running through the park looking for Danny like a madwoman. Kwan and Valerie just blinked, and Sam told them she'd tell them the story later when Maddie was no longer holding Danny hostage in the basement. They sighed and pulled out their phones, calling home to tell them they were staying at the Fenton's for a while.

"Mom, I'm fine really, I'm just shaken and a bit drained is all. They didn't hurt me… too bad." He mumbled and Maddie hissed as she pulled out all she needed to examine Danny.

"The fact they were even here is more than enough reason to blast their slimy guts all over the walls! And then to TOUCH my baby?!" She snarled like a tigress defending her cubs before calming down and having Danny strip. He winced and did so.

He had bandages around his stomach and lower back where he was hit and tazed, but knowing his mother she thought he got the injuries from the Ghosts. She paled a bit a she touched his side and his hissed in pain before she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Ohh Danny, Danny! I'm so sorry…" She hugged him gently and wept. "They probably attacked you because of your father and me…"

"I'm okay mom… just a bit tender. Jazz took care of me and the guys have stayed with me the entire time we were home after I scared them off with the Ecto-cutioner. Are you okay? We saw what happened at the Conference.."

"We're fine, Danny, those Ghosts didn't stand much of a chance, but that Ghost-boy and his team did get in the way… I probably shouldn't have attacked him, he did protect Jack…" Maddie mumbled, but Danny heard her loud and clear. "Well since your sister did a good job treating you, you may go upstairs. And I'm taking you to school tomorrow."

He stared at her in shock before he groaned, his mother was embarrassing as is! Now he was going to be humiliated when she dropped him off and she'll attack anyone who got too close to him! He went upstairs and let his father pull him into a hug, hissing low in pain when he squeezed too hard, but over all said nothing. Once both his parents were in the lab cleaning up, Danny joined the others back in the club house and sighed.

"Mom's taking me to school tomorrow… And she thinks these are from the ghosts…" He showed them the bandages and Tucker snickered.

"Didn't even have to lie, did you?" Tucker asked.

"Can't really lie when they assume they are right." Sam mocked as she wagged finger in the air, grinning. "But anyway, we're on lock down until they stop being paranoid."

The group stared at her and she groaned.

"Alright, sorry, I meant MORE paranoid than usual. We'll also have to limit our ghost hunting activity, not like we can do much with our ace out of commission." Sam corrected herself.

"Yes, but this allows us to try and research this new ghost… And find out why he's after mom and dad." Jazz pointed out.

They nodded and sat down to start hashing out details. They stayed up until almost 3 in the morning and called it a night, Jazz helping Danny to his room and his own bed before she went to her own to get her nap before they got up in about three to four hours from now. Danny slept on his stomach to avoid aggravating his wounds and as soon as he hit REM sleep, he did not wake when the sounds of ticking clocks filled the silence of his room nor the shiver that left him as his Ghost sense went off.

"How dare she!" Hissed one ghost, moving over to the boy's bedside and sitting down on it, careful not to bother the sleeping boy.

"Mo Bláth Ban, please calm down, we cannot wake him…" sighed the other, though his tight grip on his scepter told the other differently.

"Mon Bien-aimé…" he began, but sighed and carefully, so as not to disturb Danny's sleep, lifted the blanket and pulled off a glove so his pale nearly glacier blue hand was exposed, his nails onyx black and sharp looking. Laying his hand on Danny's back, he sent out waves of his own energy into the boy, to speed up his healing process. "There… Sleep well, Mon petit Coeur."

He tucked Danny in, smiling when the boy curled up into a ball with a content purr. He leaned down and lightly kissed his temple. As the other ghost played with his growing black locks.

"He looks exactly like you when you were still alive…"

"Yes, but like you, Mon Bien-aimé, he's destined for greatness and an even greater responsibility… We should go, those eye sores will get suspicious and we still have to return Cujo." The first ghost sighed, already feeling depressed about leaving.

"Of course… May your dreams be sweet as honey, Ár Bláth Oighir…" The other spoke, kissing Danny's black locks before the both of them faded away into the darkness…

Meanwhile not far away from Fenton Works, a young man growled as he threw yet another cheap flower vase into the wall where a growing pile of broken ceramic was growing. Anthony simply sipped at his tea while holding up a pretty little rose vase with golden swirls on it before it too met the wall and shattered apart. There were others in the room as well, some watching with amusement, others boredom.

"How dare they! He protected them and they still attacked him! And what's more he vanishes because of those other humans!" He spat angrily, wiping at the spittle dripping from his lips before he took deep breathes and calmed down. "Razz, Raja, Lesley!"

The three Vultures gulped and crept over to the young man.

"We found their lab as you said, but their son interfered before we can do much of anything." Razz quickly began, cowering.

"He even tried to fight us off, but we pinned him! We were trying to decide how to spy and keep him from escaping when another teen showed up… a girl, scary too." Raja shuddered recalling the girl came in guns blazing.

"He smelt good too! Like a bit—Mmm mmph!" Lesley piped up, but his brothers clamped their talons around his beak.

The young man glared at them, eyes narrowing dangerously as they flashed red.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say 'He smelt good?' What do you mean by that?" He snarled low, his temper about to break free.

"Easy, kid… you'll end up wrecking the place if you go into Poltergeist mode." Came a lazy drawl followed by a giggle. "But still, what do you mean by the kid smelt good? Was he wearing some type of body spray or something?"

"Well, he smelt sweet… really sweet. Like a Ghostling just hitting their prime and getting ready to go into their first heat cycle." Raja admitted, only to have himself and his brothers brutally kicked out of a window that was opened on its own and then shut again after they flew out.

"Stupid useless-"

"From the sounds of it… that ghost child may be like you, V…" Anthony spoke up, sipping his tea. "After all if he was a normal ghost why would those humans need to blind everyone to escape with him? Remember-"

"Class 10's are extremely rare… I know. I know… What if he is a Class 10?"

"Then I suggest we collect him and keep him hidden… You have proved that you may look young, but you are no fool and that you are no weakling either. Not to mention you proved you dominant status to those fools." A rich, dark voice chuckled out before a light giggle joined in.

"Besides, there are always two halves to one mating pair… As you can see with some of us here…" the woman said, her voice soft and dulcet, like a mermaid's voice.

"If this boy IS a class 10, he'll need protection… It won't be long before other more powerful ghosts will begin to scent him out or even sense him. Now all of you off to bed! You have school in the morning and the rest of you have your missions. We'll test the Ghost boy's skills after all we're among the higher classes of ghosts…." Anthony laughed as he waved his hand over the room and the books began to move of their own accord to swirl around them.

The others shuddered and tried to shy away from him, Anthony was pretty tame, but he was the highest ranked Ghost in the room at the moment, minus their team leader. Anthony laughed as he sent the books back into their places and sat back down, turning to type on the computer and sip at his tea. The others bled away to go to their rooms as 'V' bid Anthony good night and headed off to his own room, though sleep did not come easy. His mind was a mess with rage and confusion and even curiosity.

'Well Ghost-Boy… We shall be meeting again… and soon I hope…'

~The next morning~

Maddie was up and about before the sun rose, waking Jazz and Danny up for the day before she went for her morning run and getting a few things for breakfast before coming back and starting to cook. She put the muffins in the oven before going out back to wake the others and smiled to see that Sam and Valerie were waking the boys up, both having to jump on Tucker and put him in a submission hold until he screamed he was wide awake.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Danny was busy making pancakes as Jazz yawned into her hand while whipping up the scrambled eggs. She smiled and began making the bacon as the others eventually came in. Jack arriving downstairs in time to open the door to the others' parents. Sam rolled her eyes when her mom showed her the outfit she picked for her as the others cringed at all the pink.

The Foley's handed their son his duffle bag and he went to Danny's room to change as Kwan thanked his mom for his bag heading to the upstairs bathroom. Valerie's dad handed her a shopping bag with her clothes and kissed her temple before heading off to work, telling Jack he'd see him at the Town meeting tonight. Sam's grandma saved her from the pink monstrosity by giving her the bag she packed for her granddaughter and told her that she did as she asked about their little club houses and even ordering some new clothes for all her friends.

"Nana, you didn't have to do all that!" Sam whined.

"But deary, you're my only granddaughter, so I have to spoil you! Besides, I think that dress is hideous and we both know purple is your best color." Mrs. Manson cackled lowly out of her son's and daughter-in-law's hearing distance.

Sam snickered at that and thanked her. When her parents left she and Val went out back to club house out back to change for the day as well. Soon enough everyone was fresh and ready for the day and eating. Maddie was hard set on taking Danny to school while Jazz tried to assure her that he was fine with Sam and the others. Tucker agreeing, but the stubborn woman would hear none of it. Jack just told them to forget it that by now they should know that Maddie would not budge.

As soon as they were ready to go, Kwan, Tucker, Valerie and Sam jumped into her car and waited for Mrs. Fenton to pull out of the driveway with Danny in the family station wagon. Danny made a face that screamed 'Help me!' as she pulled out and drove off and the others followed behind them, laughing the whole way.

"Danny?" Maddie called, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Are you sure you want to go to school? You could have stayed home…"

"I'm fine mom, I promise! All I needed was a good night's rest and look!" He pretended to flex for her and she shook her head while laughing. Her eyes focused on the road, though her grip was iron hard on the steering wheel. "Mom? Are you nervous about driving?"

"No, sweetie… why do you ask?" She asked, her grip tightening.

"You're strangling the steering wheel." He pointed out.

She only laughed softly and slowed to a stop in the student parking lot. Danny waited for Sam to drive passed them before he opened the door and leaned down to smile at her.

"Thanks for the ride, mom."

"You're welcome, my little Evan." She smiled at him and reached over to caress his cheek.

Danny stood up and turned to walk to the school building when he suddenly crashed into someone and both fell into a heap of books and limbs. Laughter rents the air and Danny felt his cheeks coloring.

"Will you be so kind as to SHUT UP!" A voice bellowed before Danny felt himself being picked up. The laughter stuttered to a stop which shocked Danny as he wondered who the guy was.

He looked up to see an older boy with long snow white hair with a streak of dark grey going from the middle of his hair back. His deep ocean blue eyes looked at him with concern before they flicked up when Danny was yanked into his mother's arms.

"Danny!?"

"I'm fine!" He assured as he struggled out of her arms and behind Sam, trying to hide behind her. "It was just an accident. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention…"

The older boy blinked and nodded offering him a soft smile.

"It's my fault as well, I couldn't see passed the books…" He said as be bent down to begin picking them up.

"Here let-" Danny offered to help, but the other boy set the last of his books into the pile and picked it up as he gave another smile and walked away while calling over his shoulder.

"I got it… Sorry again." With that he was gone.

"Danny-"

"I'm fine mom. Besides, don't you and dad have a town meeting to prep for?" Danny asked and Maddie sighed, kissing his forehead and getting back in her car to drive away.

As soon as she was gone, Danny sighed and pulled on his hair. Tucker just patted his back and shook his head in silent understanding of Danny's humiliation.

"Well at least you crashed into a hot looking guy… wonder if he's new…" Valerie pointed out.

"Yes, but now he probably hates me because I embarrassed him…" Danny mumbled.

"Well let's get to class…" Kwan offered, hoping to change the subject, for now anyways.

They nodded and headed to their classrooms. Danny walked into Mr. Flood's classroom and took his seat in the back by the window as he normally did for his Home Room. He ignored the snickering from his classmates as they retold each other about him crashing into the new guy and that he had to have his 'Mommy' drop him off at school. Others were talking about the ghost attack last night, others were talking about Phantom in general.

He tuned it out, mostly, his mind filtering it into nothing, but white noise in the back of his mind, but still catching every word and storing it for later. It was neat little trick he learned a form of telepathy and Photographic memory hybrid ability. Speaking of his mental powers, he needed to practice his telekinesis. He had a feeling he would need it and in the near future too.

"Class! Attention please!" Mr. Flood called, rapping his ruler on his desk like he was teaching them music, well he was the Music Teacher after all. "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself and take a seat beside Mr. Fenton."

"Hello… My name is Vladimir Demetrius Masters. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said a familiar voice.

Danny looked over to the front of the room and sure enough the white haired boy he saw earlier that morning was standing at the front of the room dressed in snug black slacks, a plain white button with the top four buttons undone showing off his black under shirt and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was picked up into a pony tail with a few of the dark grey strands hanging in front of his face. Danny also noted that the outfit was form fitting and the older teen was built like a lithe version of Kwan and Dash.

He blushed when he caught sight of the mid calf boots he was wearing over his pants and how the chain that held his wallet at the end and the black leather wrist bands on his wrists, one was studded with spikes. Then he recalled what his teacher said and Danny suddenly flushed even more while paling at the same time, how he did this he was not sure.

"Alright, Mr. Fenton, please raise your hand…" Mr. Flood called and Danny shyly raised his hand just barely over his head before he brought it down once more and fiddled with the buckles of his shirt.

The older male smirked and quickly walked through the rows of students and took a seat beside Danny. The entire time many jealous glares were tossed at Danny, others were staring dreamily at Vlad's posterior. Danny hhunched over trying to make himself as small as possible while Vlad got settled and then glanced at Danny.

"You're the one from this morning… Sorry about running into you." Vlad chuckled lightly as he held out his hand. "Vlad."

"Danny…" He mumbled shyly as he held out his gloved hand and shook the other's hand quickly before pulling away quickly and curling up more. "And it's fine, it was my fault…"

"Danny? Is that short for Daniel?" Vlad wondered.

"Yes… Daniel Evan Fenton…" He introduced himself with a pretty blush on his pale cheeks and a soft smile.

"There's no need to be nervous, Daniel. I don't bite… unless you want me to?" Vlad purred into his ear making him squeal and jump away his face even redder than before as his eyes went wide with shock. "You're pretty cute… I'm new in town, maybe we could hang out some time?"

"Uhh… s-sure…" Danny whispered as he felt like he would burst. He was fighting himself to keep from going invisible or intangible since not only was Vlad so close to him, but everyone was now staring at them.

"Then how about this Friday? We could see a movie and maybe chill after that?" Vlad wondered, seemingly oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"U-umm.. s-sure… I-I'll… I'll ask my parents if it's o-okay…" Danny mumbled and nearly fly out his seat, literally when the bell rang.

Vlad blinked in shock for a second before chuckling to himself as he gathered up his things and walked out of the room, ignoring the others.

'Alright, Little Badger… enjoy your freedom, but soon you will be mine…'

Danny was not having a good day, if it wasn't Vlad's constant flirting, it was the girls demanding to know what he knows about Vlad or how it was that he got his attention and if it wasn't them it was Dash and his buddies. Danny gave up trying to call for help a while ago and was tempted to just phase out of the locker, but he knew that Dash and his goons would be back and since they were in the abandoned school building behind the school, they knew no one would come looking for him.

He growled and tried to think. Closing his eyes, he tried to find anything to try and get Sam's or Valerie's attention, he knew the girl's gym class was outside and the two would be running track and field. Not to mention the field was not that far from the building he was being held prisoner in. He just lightly brushed their thoughts when he felt his Ghost sense go off and he shivered almost violently with how strong this particular ghost was.

But before he could Go Ghost, the door to the locker opened and he tumbled out into waiting arms. He blushed and looked up to see Vlad standing there, his hair was free of its pony tail and he had what looked like the beginning of bruise on his cheek as well. When Danny pulled away he noted Vlad's clothes were ruffled and a bit dirty.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Vlad asked, a worried frown twisting his handsome face.

"Umm, yes… I'm fine." Danny seemed to remember he was just locked in a locker for a couple of hours. "It's not the first time I've been locked in a locker…"

Vlad growled and shook his head before pulling him along.

"I should have knocked their teeth out instead of just bruising them…" He hissed. "That Baxter boy was bragging about how no one will find you until it was too late."

"Sounds like Dash, alright…" Danny sighed. "He's just a bully and jerk, don't take him so seriously."

Vlad made a face that Danny didn't see. Vlad's sense of chivalry was at war with his plans for using the boy to get revenge on his parents. But then a voice that sounded like Anthony's was scolding him for even thinking about hurting the boy by playing with his emotions in such a horrible manner. Shaking his head he took Danny to the bathroom and kindly made sure no one was around before turning his back so Danny could clean up.

Danny blushed as he took off his shirt and began to clean the dirt and grime off it and himself. Using the hand dryers to dry off his shirt before he pulled it back on and began to crisscross the buckles to hold his body before he ruffled his hair so it covered the majority of his face and he smirked at the sexy, but fierce look. He jumped when Vlad's head appeared beside his and he felt his bigger hands on his hips.

"Mmm, if I didn't know better… I'd have thought we just had a quickie in the stall… you look ravishing…" Vlad purred.

"You're not bad looking yourself, Masters…" Danny cooed, turning to him and smiling impishly at him as he flicked his nose. "Thanks for the save, though I'd have gotten out of there eventually… and if you think I'm sexy now, you should see me while I'm dancing…"

Danny didn't understand what came over him but as he walked away, he added an extra sway into his hips as he strutted over to the door before turning his head so only his visible eyes could be seen and he gave a flirtatious smile and wink before he left the bathroom. Vlad stood there for a moment or two, his brain trying and failing to process what had just happened before it suddenly clicked and he blushed furiously both from embarrassment and anger at being duped.

"That little minx!" He hissed, but a smile was plastered on his face, but it quickly fell as he thought of the mess he was finding himself in. "What is that boy doing to me… Mm, those three morons were right though… he does smell good. Good enough to eat…"

Deciding for now, he would ignore his prior arrangements and enjoy himself. After all who could say no to such a tempting treat such as Daniel Evan Fenton?


	6. Chapter 4

Le gasp! I updated again! I love you all so you better review or I'll send Box Ghost after you! *mock anger and fist shake*

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST-

SHUT UP, MAGGOT! *kicks him into a wall* Errr, enjoy? *nervous laughter*

* * *

((Chapter Four))

By the time school let out, Danny had a permanent blush on his face and had been switching between flirting with and shying away from Vlad. But the older boy wasn't annoyed with the mixed signals, he seemed to enjoy making Danny blush more than he cared for the constant 'yes, no, yes, no' that Danny seemed to be doing. As soon as Mr. Lancer let them out of History, Danny all but bolted from the room. He didn't stop until he was leaning on Sam's car, panting for air as said Goth walked over to him and patting his back.

"You okay, Danny?" She wonders.

"No! I mean yes—no, I mean—AAAAAAH!" He screams and pulls on his hair startling many of the students that were around them.

Sam uncovered her ears, mentally glad Danny could not use the Wail in his human form, as far as she knew anyways. He was now sitting on his heels, head buried in his arms and the tale-tell signs that he was going to start crying told her it was time for a trip to the Dark Garden. Sending a quick text to the others, she pulled Danny up and into the car before taking off to her favorite poetry club.

It wasn't long before they arrived and were seated in a dark corner drinking berry lemonade that was colored to like blood. And they snacked on tofu wraps while they waited for a moment of privacy and for Danny to calm down enough to tell her what was wrong. When he finally did spill his guts to her, she wasn't sure if she was proud of Danny or ready to grill Vladimir D. Masters.

"Do you like him? Vlad, I mean…" Sam began.

"Well… He's handsome, charming and he's pretty nice when he's not teasing me…" Danny mumbled, sipping at his juice.

"And you said he saved you from Dash's prank and that he possibly got into a fight with him… Seems he really likes you if he beat up Dash for you… I'm sure Kwan's gonna be brutal during practice when he finds out." Sam snickered.

Danny smiled at that, but was still worried; he's never acted this way before. It was like… he suddenly became a slut! When he voiced this Sam agreed it was a bit weird. She asked if he acted like that with anyone else before or was it just Vlad. When he gave her shake of his head, she wondered if Vlad had done some sort of hypnosis on Danny, but then again why would he? They've never met before and he had no reason to hurt Danny.

"We'll keep a closer eye on you… Why not invite him to chill with us on Friday?"

"Uhh…" Danny blushed and ducked his head, his eyes closing in that way that told her she was going to be yelling in a second. "W-we h-h-have a d-d-date…."

"WHAT!?"

"Well not a Date-date, but we're just hanging out! You know going to see a moving and chilling after that! It's not like we're going out to dinner or for a romantic walk in the park or anything like that! It's just to get to know each other better." Danny scrambled quickly to explain knowing that Sam was rather fond of using her personal team of SWAT dogs to interrogate Danny's possible boyfriend prospects.

Sam was about to storm out of the place to locate Vlad and hand him off to her SWAT team, but thought better of it and sat down, though her scowl was something to fear. Danny sunk into his chair, looking like a frightened child. She sighed and calmed down as a whole before waving a hand at him to sit up again, that it was safe. Danny did so, slowly, and grabbed a tofu wrap to nibble on.

"Alright… So you have a date Friday. That means I need to get you something to wear and I already special ordered you a few outfits with that ghost material that Dora gave us. I even got you pants to match your little Bondage shirt." She smirked. "But you do realize this though, he's going to spend lunch with us on Friday and we're going to grill him worse than the Nasty Burger's burgers right?"

Danny hung his head knowing that it was the lesser of several evils, but still wished that his friends weren't so overprotective of him. He nodded and they sat there for a while, just enjoying the dark poetry and the snacks before heading back to Sam's were the others were waiting for them…

Vlad walked into his home and tossed his school books onto the coffee table and dropped gracelessly into his favorite armchair. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for only a moment when he heard a giggle and sighed.

"Yes, Desiree…"

"I was watching you today… it seems you are infatuated with their son, not that I blame you…" She cooed before coming to stand on her own two feet, a rarity with this woman. She then knelt down and crossed her arms to rest over his knees while she smiled up at him. "You know that to get to his parents you need to get to him, but it seems you're at war right now. Do you keep to the plan and lose a possible chance at a normal, well semi-normal relationship and life, or do you forget it and keep the boy. You do realize that should you two date and possibly marry, you get to mess with them as their son-in-law, correct?"

"…." Vlad's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "Speaking from experience?"

"We both know my husband was a greedy and jealous bastard… turning me into a genie and imprisoning me for his own selfish needs and then burning me alive when he married that little pissant…"

He placed a hand on her head and she calmed down.

"But yes. I am… After all, my mother-in-law needed someone to pull her off her camel every now and again." She smirked.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know what to do… Something about him… it's drawing me in… like I found the other half of my soul…"

She hummed, closing her eyes and seemed to be sleeping, but then they snapped open and she smiled.

"Perhaps he's to be your mate when he dies…"

"But by then he may be old and grey and I'll still be…" He trailed off, a pained expression on his face.

She sighed and stood up.

"Only time will tell and only the Fates know for sure what the future holds… Now then, I hear you have a date Friday, come! Ember and I wish to get you ready!"

Vlad's face paled as he was yanked out of the chair by the deceptively strong woman and pulled through the ceiling and into a large room that was decked out in tones of black, electric blue and desert red with a large canopy bed in the center of the room littered in pillows with gossamer curtains all over. It was like something out of an Arabian Night's story, but crossed over with a rock star's bedroom as well. Ember, a young pale ghost was lounged on a dais, humming a song as she strummed her guitar lightly.

"Emma!"

"What Deshanti?" Ember looked up when her birth name was called and saw Vlad being tugged along. "Demetri, what are you doing in here?"

He smirked, only Ember would call him by his middle name, well the only one who could get away with it.

"He's got a date Friday with the Fenton boy and well… He's got to dress to kill! Or at least get in the kid's pants."

Vlad's cheeks turned red as he sputtered unintelligible nonsense while both girls laughed, the pale green genie only smiled as her red eyes glowed with mirth and mischief. Ember just shook her head and ran over to her closet to start pulling out clothes that she and Desiree personally make for everyone in the house. All the while going over the finer points of modern dating etiquette as well as the do's and don't's.

Vlad blushed and tried not to take offense, but he'll admit a lot has changed in the last 20 or so years….

The week passed in a blur and soon Friday was upon them. Danny had talked to his parents about hanging out with a new friend and that they were going to see a movie. His mom allowed him to go as long as he was home before 10 and even gave him extra money to get something to eat after the movie. Danny had also asked Vlad the afternoon before if he would like to join him and his friends for lunch Friday. Vlad agreed, making a joke that he hoped Danny's friends weren't like the A-crowd pricks that hounded him left and right.

So when the lunch bell rang on Friday, Danny waited for Vlad to finish writing down the homework notes and to pack his bag. The older teen did so quickly, offering him a smirk in thanks before they headed out the door. Vlad opened the door and held it open for him before following behind, ignoring the indignant shriek from Paulina, the hottest girl in all of Casper High.

"So what time is the movie?" Danny asked. "And what are we seeing?"

"I hoped we could see Fright Knight and the movie's about 2 hours long so I figured 6:30 so we could at least have time afterwards to grab a bite to eat and maybe walk around the park before I drop you off at 10… I figured you'd have curfew." Vlad reasoned out, one hand on his chin as if he were in deep thought while looking up at the ceiling, like it had an agenda that only could see.

"Okay, that sounds perfect, actually." Danny laughed lightly. "And isn't Fright Knight a horror movie?"

Vlad nodded and Danny gulped. He didn't do too well with horror movies after these three ghosts that took on the appearance of horror movie monsters nearly killed him and the others last year during the Halloween Haunted House. Vlad saw the scared look and pulled Danny to him with his arm wrapped over his shoulders.

"Calm down, Danny… I'll protect you." Vlad promised.

Danny blushed and looked into the darker set of blue eyes to see only truth. Suddenly, Danny felt as if someone had taken over his body as he started to lean closer to Vlad. Vlad was also leaning in, but well aware of himself. They were about to kiss when a fist collided with Vlad's face and it startled the older teen enough to make him jerk and stumble away from Danny.

"That's for beating me up, Queer!" Dashel Baxter hollered, drawing everyone's attention.

Danny gasped as he turned to help Vlad up, the older boy, wiped the trickle of blood off his lips and spat on the floor as he glared at the blonde football jock. Dash came forward and Danny blocked him off.

"Stop it, Dash!"

"Aw isn't that cute! Daniela's worried about her gay-lord boyfriend!" Dash mocked, shoving Danny out of the way.

But to Danny's shock, it actually hurt him when he crashed into the lockers since the other students moved out of the way. But someone pulled him up and he saw it was Elliot. The shade wearing student was a good friend of Danny's even if they never hung out in the same circles.

"Ya'k?" he asked.

"I'm fine… Thanks E." Danny smiled, but it fell when he saw Dash and his buddies ganging up on Vlad, but before Danny could do anything Kwan grabbed his former best friend and socked him hard enough to send him flying into the other set of lockers, the students not wanting to be crushed under the 130 lbs of muscles.

"I warned you, Baxter!" Kwan growled, glaring at the fallen blonde as he shakily got up. "Come near Danny or anyone of my friends again and I'll do more than wound your pride!"

"What you fucking the little faggot now? Ya queer too, Cho?" Dash spat back as the other team players backed up, Kwan was the strongest and fastest on the Defense and the powerhouse of the Offense. They knew better than to get in his path or they'd wake up next week. And that if wasn't enough incentive to back away, Kwan was 5th degree black belt in mixed martial arts, Tae Quan Dao, and Karate.

"It's funny the biggest homophobes always happen to be gay themselves, but can't stand the fact that they are and take their anger out on the person they have strong feelings for. And since you pick on Danny a lot, it makes me wonder. Do you really hate his very existence or is it because you secretly like him?" Kwan growled, standing in a manner so like his girlfriend that you'd think it was Valerie standing there and not Kwan.

Dash's face turned several shades of red before he issued a death threat to Kwan, who in kind took a stance that promise much pain if the others didn't get out of there in the next 10 seconds. Once the other jocks were running down the hall, tail between their legs, Kwan stood up straight and helped Vlad off the floor. Elliot was picking up the books that fell and handed them to the older white haired boy.

"You okay? How about you, Danny?" Kwan asked.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the save." Danny smiled as Kwan nodded a goofy smile taking over his face.

"I'm fine as well… thank you." Vlad said nodding to both Elliot and Kwan. "Though I'd have floored that pile of useless flesh; it's not the first time I fought with them."

"So I've heard." Kwan nodded.

"Ah, D! I'm gonna go! See you 'round!"

"Bye E." Danny waved him off as he ran off to wherever he hung out and turned to Vlad and Kwan, both of which were bonding over possible beat downs for the Jocks. "We should hurry… Knowing Valerie, she's probably gonna send the Women Rule Club out to find us."

Kwan visibly shuddered. The last time he faced those she-demons they had him hogtied with pantyhose! So with that incentive, he hurried them down the halls to the lunchroom and to their table after they grabbed their lunches. The girls grabbed Danny and began to fret over him as Tucker laughed softly and offered Vlad a seat beside him and allowed Kwan to take Vlad's other side to sit beside Valerie.

"What took you so long?" Valerie wondered.

"Dash." Kwan growled. "Don't eat the meat… Mystery Meat Friday's the only day of the week that even Tucker doesn't eat the school lunch."

"Then why bother grabbing a tray?" Vlad wondered, poking his meal and nearly jumping when it seemed to growl back at him.

"The workers get paid for every tray taken by a student." Danny pointed out. "Since hardly anyone risks eating the food on Fridays, some of us grab a tray just so they could have the extra cash in their pockets. Besides Sam usually orders lunch for us on Fridays unless Val or I make lunch for the group!"

"Anyway, what did Dash do?" Sam demanded, getting them back on topic.

"He came out of nowhere and punched Vlad. It seems they've duked it out before…" Danny admitted.

"It was at the beginning of the week. I had been on my way to English when I heard that punk gloating about no one finding Daniel until it was too late and by then he'd be a mess or worse." Vlad growled, closing his eyes as he felt them flash red before he calmed down and sighed. "I demanded to know where Daniel was, but he refused and told me to beat it out of him. I obliged."

The others stared at him as he shrugged carelessly, a pleased smirk on his face.

"He was trapped in a locker in the abandoned part of the school, I doubt anyone would have thought to look there, though he assures me he'd have gotten out on his own eventually." Vlad finished up, rubbing at his bruising cheek, but glad for fast healing so by the time their little date happened, it would be long gone.

"Man, Dash is just asking to get stomped into a mud-hole…" Tucker growled, crossing his arms.

"Get in line, Tuck, I got first dibs." Sam hissed.

Vlad blinked, it would seem they were very close knit. If he had to describe each of them Sam was like a mother bear defending her cub while Tucker had that older brother vibe, the one that said no one messes with his little bro and gets away with it. Valerie, as he eventually learned her name was, had a 'you mess with him and I'll rip your teeth out of your ass' complex. He wasn't sure how to put it into a nutshell. And then there was Kwan. The former Jock saw Danny as good friend and family and well, he's seen what he could do and he was impressed.

"Uh, I have an order for Ms. Manson?" A nerdy guy asked as he held up a thermal bag.

"Oh hey, Phil! Yeah, I ordered out." Sam said standing up and pulling out her wallet before handing him 80 dollars as he set out the various bags from different places and thanked the Goth for paying the bills and the generous tip she always gives him. "Huh he's a lot faster today…"

"Well as long as he got here before the afternoon classes is fine with me." Tucker grinned, opening up a bag from a steak house joint and pulling out what looked like a burger that was more meat than bread.

"He's going to die from a heart attack one of these days…." Valerie sighed, pulling out her salad as Sam pulled out her tofu wraps.

Kwan pulled out his club sandwich and Danny smiled as he handed the extra bag to Vlad and pulled out California rolls and stuffed pork buns. Vlad opened it to see he had the same as Danny and thanked Sam, even pulling out what he owed her from his wallet and paying her back. She tried to protest, but he insisted and she caved in eventually. It was halfway through the meal that the attack began.

"So Vlad… I hear you have a date tonight with our little Danny." Valerie sang out sweetly.

Kwan stiffened and Tucker choked before both shot Vlad darker suspicious glares. The older male tensed, clearing his throat a bit and gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's not a Date-date, we're just hanging out… you know, see a movie grab a bite to eat? Get to know each other…" He was sensing doom and he needed to be careful or he may end up full ghost when they were done.

"What movie?" Tucker demanded.

"Fright Knight…" Vlad answered.

"Danny doesn't do horror movies…" Kwan hissed. "Pick something else-"

"Guys! Calm down! It's only a movie and besides he promised that we could leave if I got too scared…" Danny cut in, saving Vlad from the 'Ultra Big Brothers' attack he was about to suffer.

"So where do you plan on eating after the movie and you do realize that Danny may have a curfew, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm aware of his curfew. And I figured a local fast food joint or even one of those little café's near the theatre…" Vlad said. "And I promised Danny I'd have him home by ten. Besides that from the news, they are making a mandatory curfew for everyone in highschool and down have a 8pm curfew since the ghost attack on City hall last week."

They nodded and then Valerie spoke up again.

"You look like you're loaded… why are you interested in Danny if you have more the enough money and not to mention the instant popularity you have with the others? You better not be hanging with him or us for kicks or for a stupid rich boy bet, we have plenty of rich jerks around here. I use to be one of them." She growled.

"Okay, I've had enough." Vlad sighed, dropping his masks and giving the group a stern glare. "Yes I have money, it was left to me by my grandparents and uncle. I don't use it to make friends and the few that I do have know I don't like playing with other people to entertain myself. I'm interested in Danny because to be honest when I ran into him in the parking lot I thought he was pretty damn cute. And I still think he's cute. Heck if we get to know each other better and he's okay with it, I might even try dating him! But I'm not gonna sit here and take this crap because you all think that I have ulterior motives."

That stunned Sam, Kwan, Tucker and Valerie for a moment before they all beamed and began congratulating Vlad. This threw the silverette for a loop or two. Danny leaned over the table to tell him that his friends did this all the time to make sure that the people who showed interest in him weren't trying to hurt him intentionally. Valerie even told him about a few boys who had tried to mess with Danny only to have either herself or Sam jump them like wild banshees. Kwan even told him about trying to pry them off and getting beat up too. Tucker just said that he let the others do the physical work.

All the while that they sat there talking, Vlad was mentally beating himself up and the little internal war just got that much more violent. By the time school let out, Vlad had Danny's home address and number, he wasn't privy to a cell phone number just yet and told Danny he would swing by at 6 to get him for their 6:30 movie. Danny nodded and waved him off as he and his friends head to Danny's to get their homework done as well as watch the fur fly when they find out Danny's going out on a date.

As soon as they opened the door they all ducked for cover, rolling out of the line of fire and finding the nearest biggest object to protect them from the GHDS. And as always Jack and Maddie burst into the room, guns locked and loaded as they shouted out their corny catch phrase of "Freeze Spook!"

Upon seeing Danny and his friends cowering behind some of the furniture, Maddie walked over to the panel and shut off the Ghost Home Defense System.

"Sorry about that, sweetie… I thought we worked all the bugs out of it… Welcome home! Would you like me to make snacks for you and your friends?" Maddie chimed in her ever pleasant motherly manner. "Oh! And Danny these are some of our new sponsors' representatives. Agent K and Agent O…"

Two men dressed in white suits with pitch black shades and ear wigs. Danny and the others got an instant dislike for them, but did not let the adults see it. Waving hello and exchanging pleasantries with the impassive men, Danny told his parents they would be in the Club house and out of the way for anything they were going to be doing.

"Oh and a friend's stopping by at about 6 to pick me up for the movies…" Danny reminded them.

"Alright sweetie, be sure to get your homework done early or no movies." Maddie preened, cuddling her son.

Jack only chuckled and told their guests that the house may be a bit crowded but other than that there would be no problems. The two nodded and took seats in the living room as Jack went to get the tray of tea and cookies Maddie had been preparing when they were alerted to a Ghost in the house. Danny and the others hurried out of the back door and into the club house, Danny locking the door as soon as they were inside as the girls shut the windows and closed the curtains.

Kwan turned on the AC since Danny's parents built the place to be sound proof and to be nice and toasty during the winters and cool for the summers, but if you shut all the windows it became hot quickly inside besides that they didn't want Danny's Ghost powers manifesting while those guys in the white suits were still around.

They remembered the first time Danny's powers began manifesting in his human form a couple years ago. The first time was during the summer, it was extremely hot out and when Danny's core temp reached a certain degree, his ice powers began to act up and when he sneezed he froze the lake they were chilling at, good thing it was on Sam's family's private property and no one else was around to see it, but they did keep cool for the day.

And then later that year, it was dead of winter when Danny's fire powers began to act up as well. They don't know what happened but they were on a mission in the Ghost Zone, which they learned had seasonal changes as well, but because it was so distorted and it was always 20 degrees cooler than the Living Zone they never noticed it. Anyway, they had been attacked by some ghouls that were full of pure malice and evil. One had knocked Danny into a snow capped mountain of an 'island' and they were sure that Danny would be passed out and suffering instant hypothermia from the snow, plus the already cold air of the Ghost Zone and the added effects of winter affecting said Zone.

But then the snow melted into a waterfall and Danny was perfectly fine and when he got closer they grew warm to the point that they had to actually shed their winter gear to avoid drowning in sweat or suffering heat stroke. After that, Jazz and Tuck ran some tests and learned that inside of Danny's heart as crystal like orb, which they later learned from a friendly nerd Ghost named Poindexter, that is his Ghost core and that depending on his element and his environment, his core would act like the synopsis and adjust itself to protect Danny from any harm caused by the weather or environment.

And they learned Danny was a phenomenon since it was impossible for a ghost to have 2 elements let alone the power of Ice outside of a specific tribe Ghosts, who specialize in that power. Dex, as they nicknamed the nerdy ghost, also said that because Danny was born this way, he had a high chance of gaining other powers that other ghost have or are incapable of having. After that Jazz and the others always made sure that Danny's core temp was always at a relatively constant level least he suddenly turn the house into a glacier or set it on fire by accident.

Once the club house was a nice cool 72 degrees, the group sat down and pulled out their books to get started on homework. Tucker got up when the little doorbell system Maddie installed went off and let said woman in with a tray full of cheeses, cold meats and tofu squares along with disposable cups and a pitcher of berry lemonade. She set it down in the center of the group and smiled as she told Danny that when he had a chance she wanted them to see their first test subject.

That didn't sit well with the group, but they hid their unease and assured her they would go see it when they were done. She left them be and Tucker closed the door before turning worried green eyes onto Danny.

"You sure you want to see it?" He asked.

"I don't have much of a choice… either way this plays out, they'll kill it or it gets free and attacks them for revenge; I'm not gonna be able to sleep well at night. I can barely sleep as it is…" Danny sighed, looking more tired than they've seen him, even at his worse.

"But with the Ghosts have been acting lately, do you think thick that's wise?" Valerie added in.

"Again, it's another lose-lose situation. Even if we don't go see it, what happens when it gets free? It'll kill my parents and Jazz and do god knows what to me before killing me too. And if we go see it at least those suits and my parents will be able to keep it at bay long enough for me to clear the room. And with those guys being here, we'll have to be careful with our Ghost Hunting activities… Something about them isn't right…"

"You too?" Kwan shivered as he asked that. "I got this feeling that they dangerous… more so than any ghost we've faced so far."

"I've heard from my father's associates that they are a secret Government team… The GiW." Sam mumbled.

"You mean like the MiB?" Valerie wondered.

"Yes, but unlike the MiB who don't harm humans, these guys… Well some old acquaintances of mine went missing after a few ghost sightings before we banded together and began hunting the Ghosts down and taking them back to the GZ to keep both them and the humans safe." Sam sighed. "A couple of them have been found… dead."

That sent a sharp spike of grim fear through all of them. Danny shivered before he sighed and packed up his books.

"I better go change… Vlad will be here in about 10 minutes to get me." He easily changed the subject which the others happily took, but still that bit of information will haunt their subconscious for a while.

Valerie and Sam quickly finished up what was left of their homework and jumped up to help Danny get ready, which he tried to run from, only to be tackled by both girls and dragged off to his room screaming and clawing at the floor.

"She's your girlfriend." Tucker and Kwan said at the same time with twin looks of 'I'm not going to save him' on their faces…


	7. Chapter 5

Here's chapter Five, my loves!

* * *

((Chapter Five))

Vlad rushed into the mansion, closing the door a bit harder than he intended as he rushed passed his robotic maids and butlers. He paused only long enough to glare at his birds.

"Razz, Raja, Lesley!"

All three jumped and looked over to him with fear. "Yes, master?"

"While I'm out, you will get that information I need on the Ghost boy! If you run into him, do not harm him, but do capture him for me. And if I catch you anywhere near my date, I'll make your afterlives a living hell." He threatened the vultures as they nodded hastily and bolted out of the mansion liker their fezzes were on fire.

Nodding in satisfaction, he walked into the kitchen to see his other house mates all gathered and grinning at him. He paled and tried to teleport out of the room, but was prevented from doing so when he felt Anthony's hands on his shoulders and gently, though firmly, guiding him into a chair.

"So what time is your little date?" Giggled a green haired girl with bright red eyes.

"6:30." He muttered clearly through grit teeth.

"And it's the son of those two, isn't it?" inquired the hulking male as his arm rested around Ember's shoulders, holding her close.

"Yes." He sighed.

"You do realize that you are getting yourself into some serious bad luck by messing with the kid's emotions right?" came the lazy drawl of a blonde man with green eyes.

"I'm not playing with him." Vlad growled, getting up as his temper hit its limit. "The boy is interesting not to mention those buzzards were right, he does smell wonderful… A bit too tempting."

He seemed to zone out at this point and the others noted his daze. Anthony chuckled and snapped his fingers before Vlad's face and the younger male jerked up and cleared his throat.

"I'll be doing my homework…. Get me 10 minutes before 6. I am to pick up Daniel at 6 sharp." Vlad muttered as he left. "Do as you please as long as it doesn't expose us or our plans…"

Silence met him, but he knew they would get him with plenty of time for his date. However as soon as he was locked up in his room, the others quickly began talking about the reactions they noted in their leader.

"Alright, something's up… Ghost boy shows up and needs a cover to disappear and those pricks' son smells like a Ghostling maturing and going into their first heat cycle. On top of that there's some pretty bad rumors about one of the Ancients going missing…" Desiree broke down the topics as she took on her normal ghost tail and sat herself in the air.

"Which Ancient?" Anthony demanded, his normal placid demeanor gone and replaced with a silent and dark one.

"Undergrowth." Ember shuddered. "It seems that the Fenton's and Ghost boy's group aren't the only Ghost hunters around… It seems a group called the Guys in White, were able to create a portal into the Ghost Zone and capture a number of ghosts before it burnt out and self destructed."

"As for the boy, we already said we would spy on him and find out why he smells the way he does and Vlad wants us to capture the Ghost Child to bring under our protection from the Fenton's." stated the bulky male beside Ember.

"That's not the worst of it." Said the blonde male finally getting up from his lazy position, his shadow moving briefly before settling back under him. "I heard from one of the Keepers that something's coming. She didn't say what because even she doesn't know. But she did say that whatever it was, was going to go after a very rare Ghost."

"What?!" The group gasped, eyes going wide.

"And we need to be careful, it seems some of the Higher Circle are corrupt and are plotting to enslave all of us in the Ghost Zone and everyone in the Living realm into ghosts to fuel their power." The green haired girl sighed, having spied around.

"Alright, Johnny, Kitty, you two will keep a close eye on the Fenton's daughter. Skulker you will have the Ghost Child and his little team of humans. Desiree, you will keep a close watch of the Fenton boy. Ember… I think I have the perfect test in mind for those two morons…" Anthony grinned, his green eyes glowing demonically as his lips opened up into a fanged grin that looked menacing.

The others gulped a bit nervously at the normally calm male's sudden change, but never the less did as he instructed…

Danny was dressed, after almost an hour of being molested by his two female friends. He wore skinny jeans that were a deep royal blue, nearly black with 3 inch heels that stopped below his knees. The laces were an electric green that matched his eyes when in Ghost mode. He wore a solid white sleeveless turtle neck with a mesh shirt over it. His hair had been combed and French braided to the left side as his Fire and ice charm necklace hung around his neck as he wore only eye liner and lip gloss. When he was dressed Sama and Valerie high fived each other; damn they did a good job!

"Alright, let's go see the test subject and bail…" Sam sighed, as they went back down to join Kwan and Tucker in the living room where Jazz was just setting down her things from school.

"Whoa… What's the occasion?" Jazz wondered, amazed at Danny's killer outfit.

"Danny's got a date tonight!" Tucker snickered, though his tight smile said that he was regretting agreeing to letting Vlad take Danny out. Kwan wasn't fairing any bettwe.

"Oh? With who? Why haven't I met him before?" Jazz was suddenly trying to pry info from him, but stopped when their parents and house guests came out of the lab and waved them down.

Danny shivered at the temperature change, trying to not let his ghost sense escape him as they formed a semi circle around a small fish tank sized cage made of ghost proof glass. The ghost looked like it was cramped inside, it's deep red eyes glaring at them as Danny covered his mouth, letting his sense go of behind it. The Ghost suddenly snapped its eyes to him and Danny stared back as well, shocked into place.

"This is Subject B-8009 XCL…" Agent O spoke up, the blonde haired man moving to place his hand on the cage. "It's a class A. Keep it within the glass at all times and away from water and plants. It seems to draw its power from those. Also keep it in the dark, do not put it near sunlight or any sunlamps."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"It's like a plant, it'll get stronger with the help of the three main elements that make up its power. Take those away and it's a pathetic Class F with a foul attitude." Agent K explained, smirking cockily at the ghost, who in turn rattled the cage and startled the two men in white.

Danny shivered as those eyes turned to him once more. It was like the Ghost was looking into his very core and was seeing everything. But he somehow felt as if he should KNOW this ghost, but how was that possible? Maddie walked over to Danny and pat his shoulder as she told him he could get closer.

"No thanks, mom… I'm gonna head up, my friend will be here soon." Danny declined, nervous to get close to the caged Ghost.

"Ooh! I almost forgot about your date!" Maddie chimed before ushering them up the stairs, but Danny lingered behind, waiting until the adults were up the stairs before he turned to the Ghost that was rattling its cage even more.

"I'm sorry… please don't hurt my family…" Danny begged before he held up a hand and fired off an ecto blast, hitting the glass at an angle that caused it to catch air and shatter. He quickly went upstairs, and pretended that he was with the others the entire time.

The door bell rang and Jazz rushed over to open it only to gasp at the handsome young man that was her brother's date.

"Good evening… Is Daniel in?" He spoke politely and never took his eyes off hers.

"Yes… Come inside…" She invited him in and he nodded his thanks.

As soon as he stepped into the living room the air got very tense, but he didn't let them know he knew there was tension. Especially when he saw THEM walk up to him smiling as if they were all friends, shaking his hand and welcoming him warmly.

"Welcome to Fenton Works! Home and Workshop of the Fenton Family!" Jack greeted him, sounding like one of those cheesy shop owners with their sales pitch. "I'm Jack Fenton!"

"Hello sir…" Vlad forced himself to sound genuine, though inside he was sick with rage and revenge against this oaf.

"I'm Madeline Fenton." Maddie greeted. "Please forgive the full house."

Vlad gave a charming smile and nodded as his gaze shifted to the two men in white suits and even as his smile remained charming and pleasant, his eyes glared at the two.

'So they reformed? Fine… I'll just have to try harder.' He thought darkly before he blinked when Sam snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry, what?" He questioned, cheeks coloring a bit.

"Danny's all ready to go." She said as she and Val pulled Danny over to him.

Vlad's eyes nearly fell from his head as his mouth seemed stuck between falling to the floor and keeping closed so he would not drool like an idiot. Danny was blushing and looked delectable in his outfit. It showed off his feminine curves and emphasized his slender build. Danny wasn't fairing any better. Vlad was dressed in black jeans with boots that stopped mid calf and had neon red laces as the only decoration. Chains hung from his belt loops, one holding his wallet as he wore a dark blue dress shirt with a black shirt under it.

Over that he had a trench coat made of swayed black leather and the sleeves were bunched up to his elbows and the same leather bracelets adorned his arms as his hair was picked up into a high pony tail. Even his goatee was cleaned up a bit more on his chin. Danny snapped out of his daze first and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Hold it son!" Jack called. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Ah, forgive me… I'm Vlad… Vlad Masters." Vlad introduced himself.

"Well Vlad, I hope you both enjoy your date! But you better be home by 10." Maddie preened.

"And you better keep your hands to yourself, got it V-man?" Jack emphasized as Danny flushed and sputtered in embarrassment.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried out. "Enough! We're just friends!"

His parents gave him that look that said 'Do we look blonde to you?'

He sighed and grabbed his wallet from a snickering Kwan and kicked him and Tucker on the way out the door, being sure to slam it hard enough to knock several photos off the wall as Vlad followed him silently. They walked down the street for a minute in silence before Vlad stopped by his car, a simple black car, nothing fancy, but rather comfortable and reliable, but never the less Danny could tell it was a classic Mercedes Benz model.

"I'm sorry about that…" Danny finally spoke up as Vlad unlocked the doors to his car and held Danny's open for him, making said boy blush prettily. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Vlad chuckled as he closed the door and quickly walked around to get into the driver's seat. "And don't worry about it, I actually think your friends and family are interesting. What do your parents do for a living?"

"They research and hunt ghosts… They keep trying to force the family occupation on me and my sister." Danny sighed as Vlad started the car and began a nice lazy cruise towards the center of Amity Park where the entertainment and dining districts were located at.

"That sounds interesting… I've always been a bit of nerd for the supernatural myself… What do your parents do with the ghosts they catch?" Vlad wondered.

"Well when I was younger they would just study them, try to find out what caused them to become what they are other than death. I use to think they were pets…" Danny laughed a little. "But then as I got older I noticed some changes… Normally they would simply place the ghosts they caught in a Ghost proof chamber and watch them use their powers or interact with some of the items they leave in their to test intelligence. I was fine with that."

"What changes did you notice?" Vlad asked, slowing to a stop at a red light and looking at Danny as said boy looked at himself in the side view mirror, his eyes distant and almost haunted, ironic as that sounded.

"They took small samples to get a better look at them and understanding, nothing painful to the ghosts and then Dad made the first Ecto-pistol… I remember waking up to horrible screams and running to my big sister's room. We sat up all night listening to the Ghosts screaming in agony and when morning came, I snuck into the lab with some toast and jam for our 'spooky pets' as I use to call them but the chamber was void of life only glowing greenish blue smears decorate the walls and glass…"

Vlad's hands tightened on the wheel, his teeth grinding in anger, but he kept himself in check least he do something stupid.

"I'm sorry…"

"No I'm the one who's sorry… I could have helped them… saved them, but I was only a five. And it's funny a few days after I found my friends gone, I got lost in the park and I met a man who, I guess now that I think about it was a Ghost."

"What?" Vlad asked, hitting the breaks a bit harder than he intended to as they were pulling into a parking space. A man behind them honked his horn at them and Vlad stuck his head out the window to glare at him eyes turning red as he uttered few curses at him in French. As the other driver pulled away in terror, Vlad pulled his head back in and properly parked the car. "Sorry about that… But you met a ghost?"

"Yep! But I guess he figured that I would believe he was a superhero better than a ghost since the ones I've always seen were shapeless or orbs of flames." Danny nodded, smiling happily at that memory of learning his first steps in being a ghost hybrid. "I believed him and he showed me some of his powers, I guess to keep me entertained or distracted from the thunderstorm as I waited for my mother to find me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yes… He left before my mom showed up and he promised we would meet again one day. I haven't seen him since. I thought he finally found peace and moved onto heaven or rebirth, whatever awaits ghosts on the other side of the light." Danny admitted. "I learned that the more powerful the ghost the more human they appear."

Vlad was amazed from the sounds of it, Danny's had ghosts as a major part of his life since birth. It also meant that Danny knew what death was before he was even old enough to comprehend its true meaning. Danny even tried to be nice to the ghosts, though he thought they were pets, but then again any small child would assume that if their parents kept them in a special cage only being taken out for a few hours at most the same thing as Danny had.

"As much as I want to know more, we have a movie in about five minutes. Would you like something to snack on? My treat." Vlad grinned.

"Haha… No, just a soda for me… I'll be too busy screaming and hiding to eat anything." Danny laughed a little. "Orange Soda if they have it, if not a regular Coke is fine."

Vlad nodded and jumped on the line to grab two sodas and large popcorn incase Danny needs something to calm his nerves, and besides Vlad cannot got to a movie and not have popcorn, even in his own house he has to have popcorn to watch a movie or it wouldn't be a movie. Once he had the snacks, he quickly went to buy the tickets and with a nod to Danny led the way to their theater. The usher taking the pink stubs and leaving the blue ones with Danny before they walked into the packed theater, giving them a sugary fake smile and false cheerful 'enjoy the movie' as they went.

Vlad looked around with his excellent night vision and found a couple of seats near the middle of the whole theater and made his way to them. Danny followed and after crab walking a bit they sat down and got comfy. Danny listened to the people talking around them waiting for the start of the movie as Vlad handed him his orange soda and set down his own Coke down into a cup holder with the popcorn between them.

"I heard this movie sucks… like cheesy graphics and poor animation." A snobbish man behind them scoffed.

Vlad bit down a growl as Danny rolled his eyes, great. Excellent seats and they had a douche bag sitting being them.

"Who'd you hear that from? The movie just came out this morning." His friend wondered.

"Yeah here… It's already playing in New York! And my dad's friend is a critique and he was not impressed with the movie." Snobby boy groaned as if he had repeated himself a million times.

"Hey, can you put a lid on it? Some of us actually want to see this movie." Vlad snapped, turning himself enough to glare at Snobby boy and his dim witted friend.

"Tsk, whatever freak." Snobby boy spat, kicking Vlad's chair just to piss him off more.

Danny twitched and turned so the boys could see him and he glared at them. "I'm only going to say this once: ruin the movie or make me have to turn around ONE MORE time and you'll understand WHY I don't come to movies with pricks like you!"

That stunned all three older males as Danny smiled cheerily and spun back around in his seat getting comfy as the lights dimmed and the curtains that covered the screen opened up. Five minutes worth of silly trailers and the usual safety warnings rolled by then a cute animated short of Silence is Golden played before the actual movie previews began playing.

Vlad noted Danny's reaction to them, making notes to plan more movie dates in the future if all goes well now. He patted Danny's head, a silent okay to look now that the horror movie trail had ended. Danny sniffled a little and sat up, his eyes clenched tightly shut before he peeked one eye open and sure enough the opening credits were playing so he got himself comfy, leaning on Vlad as he absently picked at the popcorn. Vlad adjusted his right arm to wrap over Danny's back as he smirked to himself.

The boy smelt wonderful and it sent a pleasant shiver rolling over his body as he grabbed his coke and sipped at it. He smiled the whole time, the movie was great, the graphics were seamless and the storyline was damn near perfect. He loved the actors and cackled insanely at the brutal murders and relished Danny clinging to him the whole time. And when the Fright Knight appeared, in all his dark and frightening glory, Vlad had moved the sodas and popcorn in time to get a lap and arms full of Danny.

He whispered soothing words in his ears and rubbed his back and asked if he wished to leave, but before Danny could answer someone in the theater screamed and Danny's body went rigid before he gasped, his ghost sense going off and he looked up in time to see the same black dragon from more than two weeks back burst through the screen. Everyone screamed and began to flee the theater, but Danny and Vlad weren't so lucky. The dragon grabbed hold of them, bringing them up to eye level and Danny glared at the ghost and hissed.

"There you are…" the dragon purred and shifted Danny to his free claws and tossed Vlad into the wall.

"VLAD!" Danny screamed, eyes wide and panicked that the older boy had been killed because with the force he hit the wall he was more than sure the other's spine had shattered and damage had been done.

"Hush, child… Let us be on our way…" The black dragon growled lowly as he began to leave. "You will be my bride, Ghostling…"

Danny's eyes went impossibly wide before he began to struggle. He noted some humans still lingering, getting the ghost attack on their phones, a few going to Vlad's aid as a couple of brave souls threw trash, a shoe and an umbrella at the dragon.

"Peasants!" The Ghost bellowed before taking a deep breath to open fire, but stopped when a clocked figure appeared from nowhere and held up their hand. "What's this… You think I will be stopped so easily by the mere likes of you weakling!?"

The figure's hand dropped before they seemed to take a deep breath before the sonic boom known as the Ghostly Wail echoed from the hood. It forced many to flee or cover their ears. The dragon dropped Danny as it was forced to cover its ears. Danny fell, but was caught by the figure and carried over to where the humans were tending to Vlad, who was waking up and moaning in pain.

"Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it… Mon petite Coeur… " The man's voice was soft almost loving as he tugged on a lock of Danny's hair before he spun around, holding up his hand, blasting the Dragon into a portal that opened up and shot off after it.

Danny sat there dazed before something in his memories clicked.

"Mon petite Coeur… I've heard that before…" He mumbled, finding it strange that he said it correctly on the first try. He gasped and spun around. "Vlad!?"

"I'm fine… man felt like getting hit by another car…" Vlad hissed as he allowed the two pricks that had been sitting behind them to help him up as a woman gently ushered Danny out of the theater. As they got outside, the police and the Fenton Assault Vehicle were all just pulling up. Danny groaned when his mother and father jumped out, guns cocked and ready to blast the ghosts to bits.

Vlad looked up and glared at the two of them as they took command. Danny waved over the paramedics to have a look at Vlad.

"Looks like our date was ruined." Vlad sighed. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, that ghost didn't hurt me in the least… And another one helped me." Danny admitted.

"Did it produce that intense scream?" Vlad wondered. "Woke me up… and now my headache feels worse…"

Danny nodded, understanding what a Ghostly Wail can do to someone, but seeing as the ghost was able to concentrate it to a single point made Danny want to practice the Wail more to both build up his stamina. That and he wanted to know who that ghost was, the term he used sounded so familiar. He always heard it in his dreams and that ghost when he was a child called him the same thing. Where they the same being?

He was torn out of his thoughts by Agents K and O walking over to them and asking what they knew about the ghost. Vlad just said it looked ready to eat them before it decided Danny would be the tastier snack and threw him into a wall. Danny said the same as did the other movie goers that lingered, no one mentioned the other ghost because it hadn't hurt them in fact it saved them. When the two white suits left them be, the Paramedics loaded Vlad into the Ambulance and Danny climbed in as well so the older boy wasn't alone…

"Sorry our date got ruined… But I'm glad you're going to be okay." Danny told him a few hours later after a series of tests.

"Don't worry, Little Badger, I'm sure we can have another one at a later date… If you don't mind that is." Vlad smiled sleepily at him, the pain meds starting to work on him.

"I'd like that… Thank you for trying to be my knight in shining armor…" Danny stood up and placed a light kiss on Vlad's lips before he waved goodnight and walked out of the room to where they could hear his father's loud voice demanding to know where Danny was.

As soon as he left, the nurse came in and did a quick check, but was shooed away before she could draw blood. Vlad had been very adamant about them not taking a blood sample. He glared holes into the woman until she left and then sighed as h turned to the window.

"I know you are there, Desiree." He called.

"It seems you're as charming as ever to the staff." She tittered, but then her smile fell and she placed a hand on his head. "You were hurt pretty bad… that rarely happens."

"Yes… But I'll be out of this hellhole in a few days… How's the boy?"

"He's unharmed, if anything he's a bit rattled. The dragon was Prince Aragon… It seems he's seeking a bride and has set his sights on the Fenton boy." She sighed.

"… I must be losing my mind… I'm so close to making them pay and yet… as soon as I look at their son…."

Desiree smiled, petted his hair and kissed his temple.

"It seems the Fates want you to love the boy… Revenge is only a cold victory, you will not feel better nor will you feel joy and peace…" She cooed as he gave a sleepy nod and finally gave into the drugs as Desiree sat watch over him…


	8. Chapter 6

((Chapter Six))

Danny sat up in his room bored out of his mind and staring out the window. Ever since his date got ruined his parents excused him from school for the week and pretty much forbade his friends from coming over and him from setting a foot outside of the house. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of what was going on. A lot of ghosts have been acting strange lately and it was worrying him.

"Hiya Danny!" A nasally voice piped up.

He smiled and looked out the window at Sidney Poindexter, aka Dex. He moved from his window seat and allowed the ghost in. The nerdy young man was a pastel grey color with black hair and bright green eyes. He was thin with an egg shaped head and freckles. His glasses were big and always falling down his face. He wore slacks, a shirt and tie with a pocket protector and he had on loafers.

"Hey Dex… did Sam give you my homework packets?" Danny wondered.

"Yes!" He pulled out of his own bag Danny's work packets and offered to help him study.

They sat like that for a while working before Danny smiled and looked up.

"Thanks… I've been going crazy in here… Hey, you're always traveling back and forth through the Ghost Zone and here, can you tell me what's going on? More and more ghosts are showing up and many of them are acting weird around me…"

"Well you do smell wonderful, Danny, I'll admit that! But I think it's because mating season's close by. As I'm sure you recall from our previous talks, that Ghosts are more like animals after death regardless if they were human or not while in life." Dex pointed out.

"Yes I remember, but I didn't know my scent changed…"

"Yes, well I've said it before: you're an anomaly in our worlds… From what you've told me you were born this way."

"But both my parents are human…" Danny mumbled.

"Well then I'd hate to say this, but your mother may have had an affair… and with a Ghost no less." Dex hung his head, ready to be yelled at or even hit.

Danny said nothing, his mind working through memories and trying to recall any instances that would suggest that to be true. Nothing seemed to jump out at him except for that phrase.

"Hey Sid, do you know any Ghosts of French descent?" Danny wondered.

"No… why?"

"When I was a child, I met a strange man, who I'm going to assume was really a ghost in human disguise. He called me… Mon petite Coeur…"

"It means 'my little heart…' it seems that ghost adores you…"

"Yes and just last week when I was attacked, a ghost in a hood showed up and called me the same thing… and over the years in dreams I've heard that same term…" Danny sighed, looking out at the darkening sky. "If my dad isn't my dad… could that ghost be him instead?"

"To be honest, Danny, I don't know. I didn't even know it was possible for a Ghost to get a human pregnant… But if I can I'll do some research for you! I'll see if there's anyone who's of French decent." Dex floated up smiling. "Ohh and that dragon you asked me about some time ago? That's Princess Dorathea's older brother, Aragon… He's… well to be blunt, he's a fucking asshole."

Danny laughed as Dex blushed for cursing, but there was no other way to describe the man. He told him all he knew about him that Danny needed to be careful because it seemed that Aragon was going after him to be his bride. Danny thanked him and Dex floated off to go start his spying and recon mission…

Aragon roared in anger as he was slammed mercilessly into the black earth beneath a broken tower. He weakly tried to stand, but was knocked back down by yet another Wail. That Wail was starting to piss him off, first his tender little bride and now this upstart!

"I WILL NOT BOW!" Aragon bellowed.

"I do not want your submission, pissant…" the other whispered, but it might as well have been screamed in the eerie silence of the area. "You will leave him alone or I will rip you to pieces."

"DIE!"

"Time Out." Everything froze as a figure in purple floated calmly over to the other hooded figure and touched his shoulder, unfreezing him from his power. "Calm yourself, Mo Bláth Ban…"

"I am calm, Mon Bien-aimé… He's only still in existence because he has not hurt our baby." The other sighed, leaning into the gloved hand that cupped his face. Looking up at his mate, he smiled softly. "He was on his first date…"

The hand on his cheek twitched even if the owner did not seemed to show any reaction.

"Is that so…"

He laughed softly, leaning up to his lover and kissing him softly on his lips.

"Mon Bien-aimé please do not be angry…" He begged softly. "The young man tried to protect our baby…"

"That is not why I'm angry, Mo Bláth Ban… Ar Bláth Oighir is dating the young man who was _killed_ by his parents…"

That made his mate pull back, red eyes widening to the point they looked ready to fall out of his skull. He nodded his head grimly as his hand held his lover's head, pulling him so their foreheads bumped softly together.

"This is a Currant we cannot mess with and since you prevented Aragon there from kidnapping him, the Observants will be furious and will wish that I'll be the one to punish you…"

"Those one-eyed morons can suck on rusted gears for all I care! This is our son-"

"And they do not know that we have procreated… They've done all they can to prevent us from creating him between each other, but not us with another… And as long as they do not know that he is our son, then we do not have to fear that they will take him from us."

"You know too much…"

"I know almost everything, my love…" He smiled at him, kissing his forehead before he sighed and turned to the frozen dragon. "What to do with the trash…. Hmmm?"

"Send him into the sun…"

The older ghost laughed, kissing his mate's hairline before he flicked his wrist, his staff firing a beam of light sending the dragon away as he called out:

"Time In." Aragon only had a moment to blink in confusion before he fell through the portal and it closed as soon as his tail passed through. "Come… We have some Eyeballs to meet…"

He got a snicker from his mate as they returned to the tower that was their home…

Vlad growled as he looked through some reports from his companies, it seemed someone had put off their work for the last minute and now months of hard work was about to go down the drain because that asinine moron rushed to finish everything and ended up filling out the wrong information. He finally threw the papers into the air and let them rain down as he grumbled angrily to himself. This was really not his week.

First his date was ruined by that ghost attack, then his Little Badger's parents had to keep him prisoner because of their paranoia and now this! Anthony chuckled as he walked into the study, waving his hand as the papers began to right themselves on his desk on their own.

"Calm down, V."

"Shut up Bibliophile." Vlad groused like a spoiled brat.

The older ghost shook his head and waved the papers to him and began reading them, frowning and shaking his head before a ghostly computer appeared to his left and he quickly typed away on it before smiling when Vlad's printer began to operate on its own.

"I believe this should cover it all. As for the boob who nearly cost us months of work, it was a Mr. Vincent Glance…." Anthony cocked a brow at the odd name, but never the less took the printed papers from the machine and passed them to Vlad as the originals suddenly burst into flames. "Hopefully this will cover for his incompentence. As for our plans, everything is going accordingly."

"Yes, I noticed, but I wish-"

"You could see the boy… He doesn't seem very fond of being a prisoner in his own home either, but what can we do until his parents paranoia dies down a bit?"

Vlad mumbled something in German as the older ghost laughed and walked out the room. Vlad tended to grumble in various languages when he was in a foul mood and Anthony always left him be until he calmed down. Sighing, he took on his human disguise and grabbed his laptop and favorite candy can scarf before heading out. He was going to be looking into some things with the GiW. He walked around Amity Park, admiring the quaint little town/city as he went. Stores were filled with various shoppers and goods.

Diners were busy with the lunch rush as cafés were starting to empty out. He found one that seemed to catch his interest and walked in. He stood online and ordered some tea and a cinnamon bagel. Once he had his order he looked around and frowned there were no seats—ah! He found one, but there was someone already sitting there.

'All well… hopefully she won't mind sharing a spot…' He thought as he walked over and then put on his best polite smile.

"Excuse me…"

The red head looked up blinking her pale blue eyes and gave a charming smile in return. "Yes, may I help you sir?"

"I was wondering if I may have a seat at your table…" He trailed off as she looked around to see that everywhere was filled, even outside and she nodded. "Thank you, miss."

"Jasmine…" she introduced herself. "Jasmine Fenton."

"Anthony Reeder…" He held his hand out to her and shook her hand. "This is a charming little café, isn't it…?"

"Yes, but it can get so crowded sometimes… Are you a student or a teacher at the local University?" Jasmine wondered.

"No, neither… I'm actually new in town. I moved here a few weeks ago with the foster kids I take care of." Anthony smiled softly. "Though a good portion of them are no longer children."

"Oh! Well then welcome to Amity Park!" She gave a sweet laugh and smile and he nodded his head.

"Thank you… May I ask what is you are doing?" He nodded to her laptop and she smiled.

"I'm working on my thesis… I'm studying Psychology and I'm also talking a few teaching courses as well… My paper's on the mental frame of the living and the dead… Seeing as we're infested with Ghosts, as some of the ruder people will say… I personally find them fascinating, but that's to be expected after all, I am a Fenton…" She sighed, seeming to be admitting defeat with that last sentence.

"Ah, now I know why your name sounded familiar! I was at the town meeting for Ghost Safety Tips." He chuckled softly. "Your father's a bit eccentric, is he not?"

Jasmine nodded and he couldn't help but admire the young woman. She was pretty and her intelligence was impressive for someone so young, not to mention she really seemed to know about ghosts. As they talked, they forgot about their work, having saved her paper and putting her laptop into sleep mode. Anthony hadn't even bothered to open his up and left it sitting under his arm as he sipped his fifth cup of tea.

"So you and your bother study ghosts as well?" He wondered.

"Yes, but not like my parents… We've actually made friends with a few ghosts and my brother even has a Ghost puppy! But he disappeared a few weeks back and hasn't come home. Danny's been pretty depressed-"

"Danny? As in Daniel Fenton?" Anthony perked up.

"Yes…" She answered slowly, eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare.

"Oh my, I feel so foolish now! I'm Vladimir's foster father! Vlad's been worried about Danny since that Ghost attack last week and was worried! I should have noticed the connection when you said your last name was Fenton, but I went completely blank."

"Oh, how is Vladimir… Danny was a bit panicked since mom and dad have him held prisoner at home. They freak out really bad sometimes, especially my mother when Ghosts attack us." Jazz mumbled clearly.

"Odd… why is he under house arrest and not you?"

"I wonder that sometimes as well… Ah, I had best go, my 4:15 class starts soon… It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Reeder-"

"Please, call me Tony... Mr. Reeder was my father. Besides, Ms. Fenton, I'm not THAT old, I'm only 25." He gave her a mock pout that soon turned into a flirty smile.

"Only if you call me Jazz…" She giggled while standing up to gather her things. "And tell Vlad not to worry, Danny will be in school tomorrow. I'm sure by now my parents have cooled their jets enough to let him at least be somewhat normal."

He nodded his head as he watched her leave, finding her very interesting…

It was well past midnight and the air was stale, but silent. They hunched down, hidden in the grass as they spied on what was going on in the field that was on the southern outskirts of the town. They saw people in white suits moving about, some in hazmat suits and others in lab coats. There were papers being handed back and forth while sparks flew from something being welded together.

"Phantom, what do you see?" whispered a voice in his ear.

"Looks like they're building a GP…" He breathed out softly, floating above them, invisible so he was not spotted. "Huh… Looks like they got prisoners too…"

He floated a bit closer, but not too much knowing they had devices that would detect his presence if he got any closer. He saw two sets of cages, one for humans and the other for Ghosts. But they were empty as far as he could see. He gasped when a shot was fired past his left shoulder and he looked down to see Agent K with a set of what looked like Inferred Goggles on his face.

"GHOST!" He shouted and soon everyone was in a frenzy.

Shouts for papers and authorization filled the air as well as gun fire. Danny dodged them all as best he could before he finally used two of his newest techniques to melt their weapons or freeze them to the point they shattered into fine dust. When they GiW were powerless to stop him, he turned invisible once more and took off.

"Get out of there, guys… they might have tapped into our coms and are tracking us. I'll take the long way back." He warned them.

"Got it. Be careful, Phantom." He heard Sam whisper before silence filled his ear. He turned off the comlink and kept flying.

He touched down in a clearing and sighed as he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed before he began walking. His buckles clinked softly together as the near silent swish of his clothes accompanied him. His new outfit consisted a black version of his strait jacket shirt, with fingerless gloves instead of full fingers and a big cowl like hood over his white hair. His pants also had buckles and straps on them, matching his shirt perfectly as his knew boots stopped mid calf and were made from some very durable ghost leather.

He stopped and jerked his head to his left when his Ghost sense went off and came face to face with the vampire ghost that ruined the conference. The other was leaning on the tree eyes closed and seemingly unaware that he was there.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, Child…" The ghost spoke up, slowly opening his red eyes into a cruel smile. "Are you feeling better after that ungrateful bitch stunned you?"

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Danny hissed, angry that this bastard had the nerve to say that about his mother.

"Hmm, you defend them and yet they hurt you… You don't have to, you know… they did create us after all."

"I wasn't created!" Danny snapped. "I'm not some science experiment! I'm a living breathing person!"

"So was I until they did this to me!" The other bellowed all of a sudden, moving too quickly for Danny to follow and easily pinning him against the opposite tree. "I was human, just starting my first year of college! I went out to pick up a few late night snacks when I was hit by a car! I was barely conscious and what do I see? That oaf and his little witch!"

Danny growled, kicking his leg up and hitting the ghost in the stomach, forcing him off and away from him.

"Stop that!" Danny yelled.

"It's the truth, Child! They should have called the police or an ambulance, but no! They stuff me into their trunk and take me to god knows where! They treated my injuries and I thought they weren't so bad and that they were waiting for me to heal up a bit so they can take me to the hospital, but no! That oaf decides to play God! He killed me! Killed me and then infused me with some poor ghost's DNA! Do you know what it is like to feel yourself die and then get jump started like a car with jumper cables?"

Danny shook his head, eyes wide and terrified as the other wasn't making it up, the pain and anger was too real in voice and in his eyes to be faked.

"It's like turning on a light switch, quick, but beyond painful… Again I thought I was fine seeing as that whatever they had done to me was healing me up faster so I feel into a coma. When I awoke, I was buried alive, wrapped up in a plastic tarp! I would have died then and there if I hadn't accidentally accessed my ghost powers and phased out of my grave. And where was I? In the middle of nowhere! Nothing for miles! No cities, no towns, not even a bloody road!"

"Th-that can-"

"Oooh, don't try to protect them child… they did this to me and they've done it to you as well and you are much younger than I way! I haven't aged a day since I 'died' at their hands!"

Danny had enough he opened his mouth, but before he could unleash a wail, the cocking of several guns tore his attention away from the other. They looked to see many GiW agents and the other Ghost quickly pulled him behind himself, growling at the agents.

"You're the one who blew up the InGene building…" O growled in anger.

"You were trying to create more like me… I was not going to allow that to happen…" the ghost snarled.

"Sir! Ghosts Phantom and Plasmius!" called a lower ranked agent running up with what seemed to be profiles. "Phantom is the town's protector and Plasmius is rogue…"

Danny tensed before he grabbed Plasmius's arm and pulled him back as he used a weaker form of the Wail. It was deafening to human ears and used less energy. To the humans it was like listening to a choir of Banshees. Many passed out as others tried to fire at Danny, but Plasmius created a shield and protected them. Danny ended his scream and coughed almost violently, wincing at how raspy his throat felt. Plasmius took that as the cue to flee and grabbed the younger being before they teleported from sight…

Danny shoved away from the older male, his stomach feeling like it was about to come flying out of his mouth. He collapsed a few feet away and emptied out the contents of his stomach. He felt the other nearby, rubbing his back in soothing circles as he finished throwing up. When he was done, he begrudgingly accepted the offered hand to help him up. Once he was standing, he glared at the other.

"I should thank you… but I can't. If you come near the Fenton's I won't be so nice." Danny growled.

"You're protecting!? They work with the GiW! Do you not see what danger you are in?!"

"I appreciate the concern, Plasmius, but I'm fine on my own." Danny turned to fly away, but stopped and turned back to the other. "And to clear up the air. I was born this way."

With that he shot up into the night sky, his black clothing and hood making him vanish from sight within seconds before he quickly found his way back to Amity Park and home. Plasmius stood there a moment longer and then headed back to Amity as well. The younger boy's words echoed in his head and left him feeling sick and intrigued.

"Wasn't made…" he breathed while in-flight, "he was born… Hmm?"

He stopped and spun around to face the same hooded figure that had saved Danny. Glaring at the other ghost, he stood straight in the air, arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes.

"I should thank you for protecting my date, but I get the feeling that this meeting is anything but friendly." He stated rather plainly what he felt was going to go down.

"Smart man... Listen well, for I'll only say this once: If you intend to use or harm him, know that I will do things to you much worse than the demons in Pandora's Box… This is your first and only warning, Vlad Masters." And like that he was gone.

But Plasmius was now a sickly grey blue, having paled and was now trembling with fright. Cursing low, he teleported the rest of the way home, quickly going to his lab and locking himself inside….


	9. Chapter 7

((Chapter Seven))

Danny sat at lunch with Elliot for once, the strange older teen always having lunch on the roof the abandoned school building. They were sitting, silently eating and watching the sky. The reason Danny was there was because Dash, star player of the Football team and his personal bully, had cornered him and demanded that they go see a movie that weekend. He was confused by the sudden date, but said nothing to agree or disagree with the blond.

Elliot had been at his locker and heard everything and upon seen Danny's stricken face, told him to join him for lunch and they would talk it out. Danny agreed because out of all his friends, Elliot was the only one who would not jump down his throat or call in his team of Ninja assassins. And if this day wasn't weird enough, Vlad was late to school and he even passed out during class. His guardian had to come and pick him up. He hoped the older boy was alright.

"So, Dash finally decided to come out of the closet… wonder what brought that on…" Elliot began, chuckling a bit at his pun.

"I don't know…" Danny sighed softly, curling up into himself and ignoring his lunch for the moment. "I was so stunned I didn't even answer him… I hope he didn't assume my silence was a yes… I would rather make out with the Box Ghost than go anywhere with Dash that was not a school trip."

"Ouch, he's worse than the Box Ghost… Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yes he's worse than him." Danny affirmed as he smiled softly. "I just hope Vlad's okay… he really wasn't looking good today."

"I'm sure Masters is fine… So back to Dash." Elliot waved off the topic of Vlad like an annoying fly.

"I'm not going to go with him to the movies. Why would I even consider going with him anyway? He's beaten me up since we were kids, always picking on me and shoving me into lockers and other tight spaces. Not to mention all those horrible things he's called me, said to me or even threatened me with."

Elliot nodded his head in understanding.

"So are you going to tell him no?"

"Are you kidding me? He's gonna jump me and you know it." Danny let out a humorless, bitter laugh before he sighed again, something he's been doing a lot since his late night spying mission a few nights back. "At least getting beat up is better than going on a date with him."

"Hm… Hey, Danny…"

He looked up at Elliot to see the older boy had removed his shades for once and allowed Danny to see the deep blue eyes that girls called 'mesmerizing.' Danny blinked, if Elliot was a bit older and had a more athletic build, he would look like Vlad's younger brother or possibly a twin brother.

"You know, D… I like you a lot right?"

Danny's hair began to stand on end and he slowly pulled back as Elliot got closer to him.

"I mean, you're smart, a good person, everyone loves you… well almost everyone loves you, and your cuter then a baby rabbit! What I'm trying to say is-"

Danny was never more thankful for a ghost than at this moment. His ghost sense went off and he looked to where he felt the ghost coming from and sure enough he saw Dex flying full speed at them, but behind him was a black shadow of some kind. Elliot yelped and jumped up, pulling Danny with him, but Danny pulled out his ecto-cutioner.

"Dex, get down!" Danny yelled and took careful aim.

The nerd dropped like a rock out of the air as Danny opened fire on the ghost behind it, catching it in the shoulder. It let out a shriek before it began to morph a human figure and glared at him. Danny jumped back shocked to see it was a woman, but not any woman, it was the school's former councilor. He then glared at the red haired woman as she glared right back at him.

"I liked it better when you were miserable…" She spat when she recognized the boy that fired at her. "At least then I could control you and keep you ridiculous family off my trail!"

Elliot gulped before screaming when he and Danny suddenly dropped through the floor. But seeing as Danny was calm about this he relaxed, somewhat. Danny smiled at Dex as the nerdy ghost blushed and smiled back.

"Sorry it took so long to grab you two… I was a bit winded from trying to outrun her…"

"It's fine, Dex… Come on, E…" Danny grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him through the old building as Dex tailed them, keeping a look out for the red haired succubus ghost.

"D…. why are you so calm about this?!"

"Duh, my parents are ghost hunters remember? I've been around ghosts all my life." Danny chuckled. "Besides Sid's not that bad. He's actually pretty chill."

Dex blushed again at the complement before he grabbed both of them and dropped them down a few more floors when the other ghost came barreling through one of the glass windows. Danny nodded his thanks once more before he spun around and pulled Elliot out of the building.

"Dex! Hide! I'll pick up some Egg Creams later and meet you there!" Danny called as Dex nodded and shot off into a mirror that was luckily still intact as Danny hid his pistol and raced across the field with Elliot close behind him. "GHOST! GHOST!"

Everyone on the field turned to see the succubus ghost and began scrambling around as teachers raced out of the building to get the students inside and to safety, only to remember three seconds later that Ghosts can walk through walls. Danny managed to ditch Elliot in the mayhem and ducked into a locker before transforming and phasing out of the locker while invisible. He looked for the others and found Valerie in the girls locker room getting into gear.

"V…" he whispered as he turned visible once more.

"Phantom, get out there and distract it. I'll get S and K… T's helping Mr. Lancer get the students out of the building. And be careful, they called the Fenton's and the GiW…." Valerie stated.

"Got it. Get in touch with J…" He took off after that as she nodded and pulled out her comlink and turned it on.

Danny didn't have far to fly before he was face to face with the red haired ghost.

"Penelope Spectra…" He greeted in a jeering tone.

"Phantom…" She purred, eyes suddenly glowing a strange light that made Danny gulp silently. "So the rumors are true… You smell good…. Really good…."

"What do you mean?" He took a stance that was neither offensive nor defensive.

"You really don't know much do you, Halfa." She cackled.

"Halfa?"

"You're half human and half Ghost… Anyone above a class 3 can sense the mortality in you still. And I happen to be a class 5." She grinned smugly before she vanished and Danny screamed when his arms were twisted behind his back and his pulled almost painfully back. "You will give me endless power, Child… Limitless power…."

Danny's eyes watered and he had to think. Suddenly it clicked, he took a slow breath, though it was needless in this form because as a ghost his heart and lungs slowed to almost stopping all together and did not necessarily work in this form. But still he took it in, filling his lungs and then he let it out, his cyrokinesis pulling up from his core and working to freeze Spectra's tendrils. She screamed at the biting cold and let him go as he formed what looked like an ice crystal cannon in his hands and fired at the older ghost.

"YOU BRAT!" She screeched as she struggled to recover from the attack.

"What is going on!? Why are all of you attacking me!?"

"If you don't know then you won't find out until it's too late!" She cackled, looking crazed as she flew at him once more, intent on capturing him, but stopped when a sonic blast hit her from the left.

"Hey old hag!" Danny turned to see a female ghost as pale as a cloud with neon blue hair and green eyes. She was dressed like a Gothic rockstar and her guitar was poised as if she was about to jam out. "Keep your fugly mitts off the kid!"

"Tsk… if it isn't little Emmy…."

"Don't call me Emmy…" the new girl snarled, eyes blazing like deadly flames as she twisted a knob on her guitar and then flew before Danny. _"REMEMBER MY NAME IS EMBER!"_

She struck the cords harshly, her fingers flying over the neck of her guitar creating a sonic blast that focused solely on Spectra and shot her back. Seeing that the older ghost was having trouble getting back up, she turned to Danny, who in turn braced for a fight.

"Relax, I'm not here for a fight, I promise… But I will say this: You better be careful, kid, ghosts everywhere are gonna want a piece of you." Ember gave a dry laugh.

"Are you only protecting me so you can have me?" Danny asked wary.

"Nope! I'm already mated, I'm not as badly affected as the others. Name's Ember, Ember McClain… Get ready, the bitch is coming at us… Wanna Duet?" She grinned as he blinked. "Just sing this line: _'Always remember my name'_. Got it?"

Danny nodded as she twisted the knob and began to play what sounded like a rock ballad and began to sing. As she was singing, everyone down below began to chant Ember's name. Danny noticed her hair got longer and began to act like a fire being fed fuel. Now he understood what she was doing, she was powering up a Super Sonic Boom. She nodded to him and he smiled.

_"And always, remember… my name~!"_ They sang together, Danny being sure to face Spectra as the combined harmony of their voice triggered the blast and sent Spectra flying back and into a ghost portal that she opened up last second least she crash into the hard unforgiving stone of the abandoned school building.

"Not bad, you got a pretty nice voice… Hey, we should go, looks like those hunters are going to use us for target practice." Ember chuckled as she turned to look at the GiW agents.

Danny chuckled as well before he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the school building and into the nearby park. He guided them to land near a pond and let Ember go.

"Thanks for helping me… It's not the first time I've faced her though." Danny assured her.

"Huh, not bad for a kid… But yeah, you should be careful… Seeing as you're a Halfa, I'm sure you don't understand much about the Ghost Community. Okay I can tell you this, but not everything because heck even I don't know everything and I'm older than you are." Ember sighed, shrugging her shoulders as if it were a bit of a hassle to deal with this. "Alright, you are a Halfa, half human-"

"Half ghost…" Danny finished for her. "Spectra told me that much."

"Yes, but you aren't the only one. There's one other. But that's besides the point. Much like humans, Ghosts have a point where they mature and much like animals they have a… well to be perfectly frank, a Mating season. Much like animals, we give off a particular scent to receptive mates… the more powerful you are the high number of possible mates you gain. Spectra's a class 5 so she can get a good number a mates, about 30 or so. I had just about the same number, but I'm already mated so even if someone else comes along, I'm not gonna pay much attention unless of course my mate moves on to rebirth or is sent to Hades."

Danny blinked, his eyes crossing at the overload and Ember laughed softly as she gave him a moment or two to process that before she smiled at him.

"Alright, so… I'm hitting Ghost puberty." Danny summed up.

"Yes. But here's the thing, you're one of the highest ranked Ghosts." She pointed out.

"What?!"

"Yep. So everyone, from the weakest ghoul to even the Ancients themselves and even other Halfas will be trying to win your affections, even humans." Ember stated. "The worse that can happen to you is being captured by the GiW or one of the more evil Ancients… I don't know how soon you will be going into heat, but I would suggest you find a mate now to spend the rest of your afterlife with or find a place so far away that no other ghost or human can find you until your heat passes. And since you're a Halfa I don't know how long you will be in heat for. It could range from three days to even a month… gotta go, kid, see you around."

"Thank you again Ember… I hope we can remain friends."

"Me too…" With that she took off soon after. Danny sighed as he turned invisible and flew back to the school and into the locker he had locked himself in and returned to his human form.

Not even a minute later, the locker opened and he was greeted by Elliot and Mr. Lancer.

"Danny/Daniel!" they breathed and Danny gave a sheepish smile as he made of show of rubbing his head.

"Thanks… I got shoved in during the madness… Are the ghosts still here?" Danny asked.

"No, but let's have the nurse look at you… Mr. Hastings tells me you protected him from the ghosts. It was very brave of you, but also foolish." Mr. Lancer scolded softly.

"I'm sorry." Danny bowed his head as he let his teacher walk him to the nurse's office with Elliot tagging along behind them. As soon as they got to the office, Danny's friends were all standing outside the door looking worried.

Upon seeing Danny, Sam and Tucker ran to hug him as Valerie and Kwan both just smiled and waved at their smaller friend…

They were sitting in the base, Dex was floating beside Danny sipping his Egg Cream soda as the others mulled over what Danny told them from what Ember had told him that afternoon as well as his encounter with Plasmius, the supposed other Halfa. Autumn was long gone and the Christmas Truce was right around the corner. Things had been hectic lately and Danny honestly wanted to understand what was going on.

"Okay so Danny's going through a Ghostly Puberty that ties in with him going into heat?" Tucker summed up.

"And because he's in the early stages of said heat; all other ghosts who are above a class 3 can sense it and are all waging war on one another to claim him first…" Sam added.

"Not to mention this Plasmius character is also a Halfa, but he was created where as Danny was born…" Valerie tossed in.

"And according to his story, mom and dad were the ones who made him and left him for dead." Jazz intoned flatly.

"So the question is: What are we going to do?" Kwan asked. "Cujo ran away and hasn't shown up. Amity's on lock down and those GiW dudes are patrolling everywhere that it's impossible for us to deal with the ghosts! Not to mention some of our ghostly friends are being captured and killed again by those guys!"

Danny nodded as he looked up at them. "They haven't found the base, so we're good for now. This is the only area where they won't come near, it seems to be a natural Ghost Field."

"What's that?" Jazz wondered.

"Ghost Fields are areas where certain raw minerals create a unique alga rhythm that randomly implodes on itself and creates natural Ghost portals." Dex chimed, smiling proudly. "Weaker and some powerful ghosts wait around near these weak spots for an implosion to occur and then as quick as they can they jump through it to get from the Ghost Zone to the Living Realm. Some of us don't need it since we can either create our own or travel through dimension folds."

"What?" was the group's answer.

"He means that he can travel between both worlds through mirrors; whereas ghosts like Dora and Box have to either wait for an implosion or use the Fenton portal because it's a permanent gateway between both." Danny summed up.

They all blinked and then gasped in awe, having not known that before. Danny laughed softly as he looked at them.

"So what are we going to do? As far as Mom and Dad know, we're at Sam's for a slumber party." Jazz wondered.

"Training would be best, I still need to build up my stamina for the Wail." Danny suggested.

The others nodded in agreement before Jazz nodded her head. She and Tucker were going to stay with Dex to work out notes on his spying mission he did as Kwan and Valerie were going to go see if they can find the implosion sites and mark them on their PDA's maps. Danny would be working on his powers while Sam went to whatever it was she did during training. Then again that will'o'wisp they saved seemed to become a pet to her, kinda like what Cujo was to him, a friend and protector.

He took off for his usual training spot and smiled at the wide circle of cleared forest. It had started off as a small clearing that soon grew into a crop circle over time. Landing gently he stood still as he left his body relax, instantly going intangible and falling through the earth's layers. He stopped when he hit a subterranean cavern and floated around massive crystal formations. He heard from Dora that certain crystals could amplify his powers.

She told him that the necklace she wore was made from such crystals and that he would know which ones when he felt his body hum. He wasn't sure about his body humming, but he was sure he would know the crystals when he saw them—he blinked as he felt a tingling along his body as his ghost sense snaked out of his mouth and slithered towards some deep blue crystals.

He got closer and sure enough his body began to hum as the crystal hummed too. He floated over and with a bit of work he carved out two huge chunks of crystal from the formation and moved away. He felt oddly chilled as he moved away and the humming in his body stopped. He wondered which powers these would amplify before he felt a spark race along his body as his hair seemed to turn flame like. Looking around he followed where the sensation got warm and sure enough a white crystal was humming in tune with him as he floated over.

Carving out another two chunks he smiled and dropped down as he saw pale purple crystal, lone and smaller than the ones he carved, but still fairly big, he picked up. If anything it would make a nice necklace. Smiling he turned intangible once more and flew back to the surface. When he was topside, his core adjust to warm him up, leaving him feeling a tinge of cold on his otherwise dead nerves. He set the crystals he harvested into a hole in one of the trees knowing that they would be safe there and if anyone from his team came by, they would check in there first for his comlink or cell phone before trying to find him with said items…

Deep in the forbidden area of the Ghost Zone, a lone figure walked through the dark skeletal remains of what was a magnificent castle. Torches flickered to life as he passed them only to be quickly snuffed out as soon as he was a mere three feet from them. He walked down a set of stairs and into a chamber that was deathly cold, even for a ghost. The walls were etched into with spells from times and even worlds beyond his comprehension. Chains of black encased a large sarcophagus that stood about 6 feet tall and was nearly as broad as a bear.

Floating above the sarcophagus was a crown of black wrought iron, crude in shape, but still kingly and glorious, surrounded in the hottest of green flames. The coffin was gilded in gold and other precious stones that were infused with great magical properties to keep whatever or whoever was inside in a deep sleep. The figure walked forward and knelt before the sarcophagus, his right hand closed in a fist over where his heart should have been.

"My liege… I know that you are still deep in your eternal sleep, but I come bearing news, hoping that this shall wake you. There is talk, sire, of a young Ghostling, a Halfa… Well to be perfectly clear there are two. But the younger one is preparing for their mating cycle and are ripe for the picking… many powerful ghosts are already seeking them out. If only you would awaken, I would capture this Halfa for you and with their young powers feeding yours, the Ghosts and humans of both realms shall bow at your feet once more."

Silence met him, he stood slowly, a bone weary sigh leaving him. "Also, if you are wondering, my lord, the Ancient one has taken good care of our dearly beloved Prince… I've caught glimpses of them, they are happy from what I could see, though… it seems the Prince still longs for a child… I wish him the best and hope that when you awaken, my liege, that you will have a grandchild to dote on as you have your son…"

Turning away, he began to leave when there was a earth moving rattle. He spun around and gasped, green eyes going wide within the shadows of his helmet as the sarcophagus began to move, the chains straining to hold it steady as the walls glowed with ancient magic to try and subdue the ghost within, but then a deafening crack filled the air and the other grasped as the runes and spells began to crack and shatter one by one. With each one that fell, a chain would turn to dust and fall away as the crown blazed brighter, the coffin creaking as if it would burst open at any moment!

He was stunned, in awe really. He had not expected his lord to hear him and awaken! It took only a moment more before the room was forced outward, the walls denting from the force as a lone figure knelt slumped on the floor, a wild mane of greenish white hair flowing around his head and shoulders. Dressed in ceremonial battle armor that had been ruined when he was disgraced in battle and forced into his imprisonment, the ghost looked frightening.

"What is the year, Galdin?" Was the first question, his voice hoarse and near mute from so long of disuse.

"The year, my lord, is 2012 A.D." The other spoke. "It has been 3 million years since your imprisonment, sire…"

"What of my child?"

"The Prince is safe with the Ancient… They have mated, but sadly no offspring was produced."

"…. Why?" A simple question that spoke hundreds of unheard questions to the other Ghost's ears, questions that his king wanted answered.

"The Council, sire… They have made it so they could not produce a child together, though no one knows this minus myself and the one the Council entrusted with the Box."

"Pandora." The king nodded his head, knowing of whom the other spoke of. "She told you this?"

"Yes… She spoke of the Council's fear of such a powerful child coming from their union. They fed lies to the Ancient and the Prince, fed them enough that-"

"They believed it to be true… and yet they still try?"

"Of course, they only wish to have a child to love." The other sighed, seeming to sound old and tired.

The king attempted to stand, but collapsed. The other quickly rushed to him, offering himself as a crutch before they moved slowly from the chamber and into the ruins of their home. Leading the king to a bedroom that had luckily remained intact, he laid him down and began to remove his armor and jewels, leaving his crown and ring alone.

"Galdin… Tell me of all that has come to pass and tell me of… this Halfa." The king ordered, his single green eye glaring at him with a determined gleam to know what has become of his home and people in his long absence….


	10. Chapter 8

((Chapter Eight))

Danny dropped to the floor, panting as the dying echoes of his Ghostly Wail faded in the distance, the earth no longer trembling under its might. He had dropped out of ghost form, his body covered in a cold sweat that chilled him to the bone as the wind passed. His lungs burned, starving for air as he tried to calm his racing heart, least he pass out. He had spent the better part of four hours practicing his older skills and developing his newer ones before he began to practice his Wail.

At some point Valerie and Kwan came by for a spare with Sam close behind and he hadn't gone easy on them. The will'o'wisp, or Elle as Sam named her, proved to be a good sparring partner. Just because she was tiny and a relatively docile spirit didn't mean she didn't go into Poltergeist mode and cause hell. Sam even surprised them with her powers over plants. She admitted to being possessed one year during camp by a plant ghost that had made her turn the camp into a garden of death, but she managed to break its hold on her mind and convince it that not all humans destroyed the earth and that the camp she was at was to teach them to appreciate what was left of Nature and to protect it.

The ghost then returned everything back to normal and never bothered the camp again, though it left some lingering GNA in Sam. He chuckled as he recalled Sam unleashing a horde of Squirrels at him and he created a small snow storm to send them scurrying for their homes. Apparently he could combine his powers together, for instance, his Wail and his ice powers create weather patterns ranging from snow fall to a Whiteout Blizzard and if he added some of his fire powers, he could create rain, but as they quickly learned it drained him and left him very weak.

So here he laid, relaxing after his work out, his training and practice. Staring up at the stars, smiling at how beautiful everything looked right now. If only he could stay here forever, watching the stars—He sat up hearing something in the bushes around him. He got up and slowly walked toward it.

"Sam? Did you forget something?" He called softly, but clearly. "Valerie?"

He heard the bushes shift again and wondered if Kwan was practicing his tracking/sneaking. He heard the rustle again and finally spotted the bush. He parted it a bit, intent on telling Kwan, or whoever out of his friends was trying to scare him, to knock it off. But as soon as he opened enough space to peer into the center of the bush, a hand shot out and Danny let out a piercing scream as white hot pain started in his neck and traveled all over his body before he slumped over passed out…

Jazz was reaching for her cup of water when the glass suddenly shattered in her hand. She jumped back as she stared at the glass. Jazz always thought of herself as a woman of logic, if she can see it and touch it then it was real, if she could use facts, science and math then she believed it to exist. But she also knew that deep down, she was a very superstitious person and new a bad omen when she saw one. And the fact that her cup shattered right now sent off red alerts blaring through her mind.

"You okay Jazz-"

"Get a hold of the others…" She ordered before walking over to the computer and brought up the radar.

"Team Phantom; Report." Tucker ordered, his tone hard and slightly panicked.

"S here, coming up the walkway…" They heard Sam as her comlink gave off a signal while in use that showed her on the radar exactly where she said she was.

"V here, down by the Hurtles." Valerie was the next to check in. Showing up on the radar where they built their fitness track, aka the Hurtles.

"K here, heading toward Phantom's training sight." Kwan informed as his location showed up.

They waited for Danny's reply, but none came.

"K, hurry to Phantom… Find his comlink." Jazz ordered, her body taught and rigid, but her hands were shaking as they clasped a necklace that Danny got her for her graduation from High School. It was a small silver Tiffany Sweetheart Locket that had a photo of them when Danny was still a baby and Jazz was reading him a book, their mother taking the photo without their notice. Engraved into the cover was a short by sweet message:

_"We always have each other, Jazzy –Danny."_

The wait was painful, Tucker was silently, but quickly gathering up all the things they needed and was waiting at the door. By now Sam and Valerie had had met up on the walkway leading up to the base, but were inching towards Kwan's last known location. The wait was fraying their nerves before Kwan's voice called over to them all.

"Jazz…. Get down here fast. Danny's gone!"

Kwan had no idea how long it took for the others to come running in, Valerie on her board flying over head to search for Danny in case he was doing one of his Gauntlet runs. But Kwan wouldn't sound panicked over that, she knew that, but still it was more for her own nerves than his. Sam grabbed Kwan's shoulders and shook him demanding to know where Danny was, some of the trees around them shaking to emphasis they felt her anger.

"…." He said nothing only held up the crushed remains of his cell phone and comlink. Tucker ran to the tree Danny normally hid his things in hoping this was a sick joke, but when he pulled out the chunks of crystal he paled because nothing else was in the tree.

"No—ah!?" Jazz jumped when the necklace she wore suddenly snapped and fell to the ground with hardly a sound before she dropped to her knees and grabbed it. Valerie came back looking sick as she jumped down.

"We need to call the police…" Valerie spoke up.

"DANNY!?" was the group's demand.

She shook her head and pulled out her phone to show the photo she snapped. They all gagged a the sight, it was a young man, mind twenties, there was practically nothing left of his lower body, but his face and portrayed his pain and horror just before death froze it forever. They had no choice, they needed to call that in as well as Danny's disappearance, but then they'd have to tell everyone everything!

"Jazz?" Sam choked.

"…. Spread out and try to locate Danny or Cujo. Cujo will instantly track Danny… Remember Dex said this place was a Ghost Field. He may have wondered into one of the natural portals and as he pass through it damaged his comlink and phone." Jazz whispered, her voice hollow and cynical as if she herself didn't believe the bullshit she spewed, but it was better than anything.

The others nodded and took off as she gathered up her necklace, the phone and comlink and before grabbing the crystals from the tree. Setting them in her pockets she began walking to the base, determined to find her brother…

Dawn was nearly on them when they finally called in the police. They were, of course, escorted to the police station and their parents were all called, all being woken up before their usual wake calls and in a panic when they heard their kids were at the police station. The first to arrive was Damon Gray, eyes livid and already pointing fingers at Kwan. Said football player only held Valerie that much tighter to him as the Officer in charge of them tried to calm the man down.

But of course he didn't calm down and Kwan's parents were soon in a yelling match with him and pointing the blame on each other. Valerie covered her ears as Kwan muttered under his breath in Korean and then Japanese insulting both his parents. Sam wasn't spared when her mother came marching over, hair done up in curlers, mud mask firmly in place and in her bathrobe no less. Her father was less than pleased as well, hair all over the place and holding onto his coffee cup like it was the Holy Grail.

She actually shrank back, Elle hidden in her hair at the frightening sight of her human partner's parents. Tucker was already up and curving his parents own tirade as the last ones to shop up were Jack and Maddie. As soon as the Fenton's kicked the doors in, everyone went dead quiet and finally noticed that everyone one of their kids was there, but one.

"Where…. IS…. Danny?" Maddie growled out, her cannon cocked and ready to fire.

"He's missing mom…" Jazz mumbled.

"HOW COULD HE GO MISSING!? YOU PROMIDED TO LOOK AFTER YOUR BROTHER!"

Jazz sighed as she stood up and took out Danny's ruined phone and comlink. This both horrified and confused the adults. The teens got back over to their leader and sat down as a unit before they began.

"We're members of Team Phantom. We work as a unit to hunt down and capture ghosts, both good and bad-"

"Ghost's aren't good!" Jack yelled. "Jazz, how many times do I have to tell you Ghosts are evil and will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Really? So why hasn't Danny tried to kill us yet?"

That caused everyone in the precinct to pause and look over at them.

"What are you-"

"Danny is HALF ghost, mom… Something tells me you would have a better idea as to how that's possible seeing as you and Dad are human, or are you?" Jazz growled, recalling Dex's suggestion that Maddie hadn't been faithful to Jack out of the 20 odd years they've been married.

All eyes turned to the red haired woman. Maddie had been shocked into silence before she paled, but quickly shook it off and glared at Jazz.

"How dare you-"

"It has to be you mom, since Dad can't get pregnant!" Jazz snapped. "Danny was born half Ghost! Either you are a ghost, half ghost or you slept with one! There's no other way Danny could be half ghost unless you threw him into the Ghost Portal as a baby!"

Maddie's jaw fell open before she again shook herself and pointed at her daughter.

"Jasmine! That's enough! You know that I all of you, I have never been faithless to your father and you know I would never do anything to hurt Danny!"

"Not intentionally of course, but you've opened fire on your own son, you even TAZED him!" Jazz hissed, sounding like a pissed off cat.

"Wh-what?!"

"Phantom? Feton? Are you really that stupid to not notice the slight changes to our last name!?" Jazz demanded, before she shoved her hands in a manner as if to push down her anger and the topic. "Look the point of the matter is that Danny's missing and if the ones who kidnapped him are the GiW, I can guarantee that Danny will be 100% ghost and then he'll be killed again for some sick experiments! Danny's in danger of being wiped out of existence!"

Again silence, but this time a sick realization dawning on the minds of the adults. Jazz sighed and looked to Tucker, who nodded and tossed her the tracker they had.

"Tucker made this to track down Danny's dog-"

"But we don't have a dog!" Jack snapped.

Jazz twitched and then shoved the tracker into her father's hand. "That white dog that is always seen running around with Phantom IS Danny's dog! Cujo's been Danny's since he turned 7! Along with a number of other gifts he got, but we thought they were from you! Look, use that tracker to find Cujo! Make sure you have plenty of Spookie Treats on you because Cujo's not exactly pleasant when Danny's not around. But Cujo's your best bet to find Danny!"

Jack and Maddie seemed to be in denial still, but never the less nodded and told Mr. Gray to keep an eye on the kids at their place least they try and sneak out and then turned to the police, who were already scrambling to form teams of Amber Alert checkpoints and broadcasts…

Vlad was resting in his parlor, one of Mozart's symphonies playing in the background as his cat, Madison rested on his belly taking a nap. He was relaxing after he had a bit of rough day, collapsing at school was a blow to his pride and Anthony had pretty much chained him to his bed until he got enough sleep to replace the near week of sleepless nights. So when the parlor doors suddenly burst open, Vlad was ready to wring someone's neck when he saw Ember dragging her mate behind her and then pressed a button on his wrist.

_"Attention all units, Attention all units; declaring state wide Amber Alert. I repeat: declaring state wide Amber Alert! Be on the lookout for Daniel Evan Fenton, age 16, height 5'5", weight 120 lbs, shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, pale skinned. Last seen on the Southern Outskirts of Amity Park near the Manson's Villa."_

She looked at him with panic and worry as her lover was ready for orders. Vlad was up and pacing, his mind working overtime. Did that dragon come back!? Was it the one that kidnapped his Little Badger!? Growling as his eyes flashed a deadly shade of red, he turned to the other two.

"Get everyone!" Vlad ordered.

They rushed out of the room and he dropped through the floor into the library where he saw Anthony standing at the window, hands twitching erratically as soft almost inaudible growls were passing his lips, his Old Time radio playing the Amber Alert broadcast as well as a live stream from the local news stations showing a picture of Danny with his family on an outing of some sort playing on his computer.

"I know it wasn't you, Vlad… But whoever it was, they will not get away from me." He hissed under his breath, his voice dark and sending terror down even Vlad's spine.

"We're here!" Desiree called as she floated in followed by the others.

"The Fenton boy has gone missing just mere hours ago. All of Amity Park is on Amber Alert." Anthony replied. "Everyone is going to split up and I don't care if you have to scare them to death, but we need information on who kidnapped him, if it's the GiW, feel free to kill the buggers and if it's another Ghost…"

Ember smirked, she knew what he meant.

"Emma, Deshanti, Conner; you will tag along with the GiW, give them hell if they have the boy."

Ember and Desiree giggled evilly as Skulker smirked, his mech suit opening up a few weapons he's been _dying_ to try out.

"Jonathan, Kaitlin; the boy's sister and friends, talk to them… find out what you can and anything that could possible help to find him. Vlad and I will head into the Ghost Zone. If it was a Ghost who kidnapped the boy, we'll be able to deal with them quickly and effectively."

The others nodded knowing that both Vlad and Tony were the strongest of their little group.

"Whoever finds him first, bring him here and make sure he's alright. We'll deal with the rest when we get back." Vlad added before he transformed into Plasmius and both he and Ghostwriter, who shed his human disguise, dropped to the lowest point of the mansion and hurried through the Ghost Portal that Vlad built…

Maddie started at the radar with confusion, there were several blips on it but when she looked up she saw nothing. They were standing outside of the abandoned car factory that seemed to be the base of operations for their kids. Mr. Cho stumbled upon their underground base and was rather impressed with how they had it set up. Mrs. Manson, the ever nosy mother that she is, poked around and found Jazz's notebooks on Ghosts, shocked to see that she started these books at an early age, giving them a detailed timeline on how long Danny's been using his powers and how long they've been fighting Ghosts.

Mr. Manson was supervising one of their many teams of technicians as they worked on the computer that Tucker took apart and revamped into an Ultra Super Computer. They had the young man on speaker phone so they would not accidently delete anything or brick the computer while trying to go through all the data. Mrs. Cho was helping Jack search the 'upper' level for a hint or a clue as to where Danny or this supposed dog he has could be.

"Jack… I don't understand this, what are these things…" Maddie called as the other two adults came over and looked at the cell phone sized radar that was showing the blips still before one got they got bigger and converged to a single point.

They didn't get much time to react before there was a muted explosion of air before they were suddenly faced with a small adorable white puppy. They blinked as the radar registered the now single dot on it as Cujo and they looked between the small puppy and the device.

"This is Cujo?" Mrs. Cho asked.

Said puppy looked up at his name, but recognizing the Ghost Hunters, his blue eyes suddenly turned red as foam gathered at his mouth as he growled, transforming into his bigger form as the three adults screamed in terror. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the baggie of Spookie Treats. Upon catching the scent of his favorite treats, Cujo, still in Battle Mode, sat down panting happily as he waited for a treat.

When pain and death didn't rip into them, Maddie, Mrs. Cho and Jack looked up at the oversized puppy and blinked before Jack pulled one out of the baggie and tossed it up into the air where Cujo snapped it up and turned into a Germen Sheppard sized dog. Maddie slowly reached out to pet him, Cujo growling in warning, but otherwise let her close. She nervously pet his ears and he ceased his growls.

"So this is Cujo… How will he help us find Danny?"

Perking his ears up at his master's name, Cujo barked and began sniffing around the place, disappearing into the lab where more screams came before the others came rushing up only to have Cujo come out of the ground once more holding something in his jaws. Mrs. Manson shakily took it and held it up to see it was a blood stained shirt, or she thought it was blood stained seeing as it was smeared in dried red blood that was slightly purple in some areas, mostly likely from ectoplasm.

Maddie recognized the shirt as Danny's and even more horrifying it was from her own guns that those stains appeared there. She gagged and Jack was quick to rub her back as she emptied her stomach into an empty oil drum.

'Ooh god! What kind of mother am I!? I—I almost-' She eventually dry heaved into the drum and thanked Mr. Cho for handing her a bottle of water he found down stairs in the fridge that they had in the base.

Cujo's eyes glinted at them as if laughing in sick humor at their sickly faces before he got up and sniffed the garment, Danny's scent was stale on it, from not being used in months, but Cujo had it locked in his memory. It was more for show so the stupid humans would follow him as he took off soon after out the base. He paused as they all followed, after him, his master's parents in the lead.

Cujo sniffed the ground and climbed the trees, walking through air as if he were on solid ground as he followed Danny's scent to his usual training grounds and began sniffing around, digging up a few patches of earth as he did to freshen the scent for him. The adults looked at the battle scarred lands around them seeing the nearly perfect and neatly cleared areas, traces of ectoplasm telling them that it was caused by ghosts rather than aliens. Cujo walked to a bush and began barking like mad.

"What is it, boy?" Jack asked, as he lumbered over.

Cujo disappeared into the bush before coming out, nudging a black device softly into view of the humans before disappearing again and coming back with a slightly bloodied knife and what looked like a broken syringe. Jack instantly knew what the black object was, it was a tazer gun, one of the more illegal models because of the high risk of death via electric shock, the knife made his blood run cold as the blood could be Danny's or even his attackers, but the syringe was the final nail in his coffin.

"Call the police, tell them we found a clue… Good job, Cujo…" He pulled out a different baggie with his favorite jerky in it and snapped a few big pieces off to give to Cujo.

Said dog ate them happily before it sneezed and then growled, looking off into the bushes and took off with a snarl.

"Shit! CUJO!" Jack took off behind the dog as Maddie looked back at the others.

"Go on ahead, we'll wait for the police to catch up." Mr. Manson promised as the Cho's and Maddie took off as well follow the wide path Jack left behind.

They raced until they got to what looked a construction site. Jack down on his belly as he was looking through the Fenton Thermal goggles at the lone building in the heart of the seemingly empty area. Maddie dropped down beside her husband and waited for the verdict. The Cho's wriggled up to them as well.

"There's only one person… and they're not moving much… Could be Danny, but why go through the trouble of kidnapping him if you're just going to leave him there?" Jack wondered aloud.

"They probably went to get their car to drive away… this area's pretty dense, no cars can freely drive without some kind of trouble." Mr. Cho pointed out.

"Well then we better hurry before they come back." Maddie growled, pulling her hood and goggles up and then easily flipping over the edge and sliding down the side, with hardly a sound. Jack followed as the Cho's did as well, sliding down carefully since they weren't use to this sort of thing.

Jack lost sight of Cujo as soon as they hit the sight but he was sure that the ghostly dog was with the figure. It took them barely 5 minutes to pick their way through the construction site and Mrs. Cho took a bobby pin out of her hair and quickly picked the lock open and smiled at the Fenton's as they stared at her in shock.

"What? My great grandma showed me that!" She whispered in defense.

They shook their heads and opened the door. But the figure wasn't Danny, it was a young woman who was filthy beyond hell, her hair a mess and seeming alive, her skin a sickly yellow and decorated in bruises, scars and splotches that they weren't sure about. Her left arm was bound in a tourniquet and another syringe was in her arm. She stared sightlessly at the floor, her fingers twitching as her raspy breathing told them she was still barely alive. She was very thin, only skin and bone.

They saw her lips were a deep purple and a spider web net work of purple veins moved away from them. In short the girl looked perfect for a Zombie movie. Maddie slowly moved forward, but jumped when the girl ripped the needle out of her arm, eyes tinged yellow around the irises as the muddy blue orbs looked up at them with a terrified and crazed look.

"No! You promised!" She yelled, voice surprisingly strong for someone who was practically skin, bone and half dead. "I did as you asked… Leave me!"

Maddie jumped back as Jack raised a hand, but she threw the used needle at him and he dodged it, it shattered against the wall and while they were looking at the needle, the girl had moved to the corner of the room, curled up into herself, muttering and rambling under her breath.

Mrs. Cho felt her heart break at the sight of her, she was terrified. She pulled off the hazmat hood and let her hair free so the girl could see her clearly. Slowly she approached and knelt before the girl.

"Sweetie… are you alright?" She asked, though they had just seen that she was shot up with something. Whether she did it herself or not, they weren't sure. "Who did this to you?"

"He promised… he promised! Said I had to get the boy… bring him, he says… We won't hurt you… this will make you sleep, they said… left me, they did…. Took the boy… pretty boy… poor, poor boy…" she mumbled, her words slurring as she stared to go limp. Maddie gasped when she suddenly started to convulse.

"She's OD-ing! Jack help me!" They shoved Mrs. Cho out of the way and pulled the girl to rest on her side, Jack forcing his fingers into her mouth to grab her tongue and pin it down while slow jabbing her uvula and triggered her gag reflex. They turned her head to allow the vomit to come out easily before Maddie un bound her arm and looked at it to see that both her left and right arm were full of needle holes, some scarred over, others still pink from healing and others freshly made.

They forced her to empty out her stomach and then Maddie pulled out a syringe and a couple of vials full of IV fluids and using one of the open wounds, pumped the solution into to the girl to try and force the drugs out or at least dilute them enough to keep the girl from dying on them. Mr. Cho, who had run outside to call for help, came in with two officers and three EMTs, they quickly set to work on the girl and after Maddie told them that she just pumped two 8oz bottles of IV Solution into her, they hooked her up to an IV bag and loaded her onto the gurney.

They got her outside and loaded her into the Evac Helicopter. Jack talked to the Officers, telling them what she had said and how she reacted to their hazmat suits. The police nodding as they wrote down notes before Maddie called for Jack. He turned to see Cujo walking over to them, in his jaws was a one of Danny's shoes. Whoever did this to the girl had his son, taking the shoe, he gave it over to the police as evidence. Maddie petting Cujo's head as his ears were drooped.

He had searched everywhere after he found the girl for his master and nothing only his shoe, his other masters will be furious when he reports this. An officer rubbed his ears and he whined at him, tongue lolling a bit.

"Good boy for trying to help…" He said.

Maddie didn't have the heart to tell the man that Cujo was a Ghost. At some point Cujo's eyes went back to their blue color so to anyone else he was just a rare breed of German Sheppard with blue eyes.

"We'll do all we can to find your son. It's best that you go home and try to get some rest. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know and we'll come to you if we need any further help." The officer told them with a bone weary tone that told them that even he was feeling exhausted, but because of his job, he couldn't take the luxury of going home to sleep.

They nodded and began making the long trek back to the Phantom Base and into their car to go home. The Manson's and the Cho's following them. When they got home, it was nearly 10 at night and the kids looked up from the sofa, where they were watching the news that were showing the construction site and the girl that was found their being taken to the hospital as well as the Fenton's talking to the officers.

Jazz didn't have to ask, she knew they didn't find Danny. Cujo ran over to her and jumped through her and the sofa to sit on her lap in his original puppy form and whimpered sadly. She pet his head telling him it was okay, that they were all worried for Danny too. Elle moved over to him and sat on his head and he gave gruff huff of air as she seemed to be messaging his ears.

"Alright, since you seem to know a lot more about the Ghosts than we do, you can help us find Danny." Jack began.

"But!" Maddie cut in "You will not get involved anymore than that. I don't want any of you getting kidnapped or killed."

Kwan rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't think any of you have the right to be ordering us around right now. Seeing as YOU two have almost killed your own son on numerous occasions, we get to call the shots."

"Not to mention that none of you have ever listen1ed to us when we TRIED to tell you about our Ghost Hunting activities and even Danny's secret!" Sam added.

"Young lady-"

"Ohh do shut up, Pamela… I knew what the girl was up to and I even helped her."

"Mama!" Mrs. Manson gasped.

"They've been doing a good job! They kept peace between us and the Ghosts much better than them!" She huffed. "Besides that, if any ghosts are here, I'm sure they would prefer to talk to the kids than you, at least the kids won't open fire first-"

"I AM THE BOX—WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jazz spun kicked the Box Ghost into Tucker who pulled out the Shreiker and fired at him, causing him to scream in agony before Valerie and Sam fired their ecto pistols at him and Kwan sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and for the fuck of it shook it as Box Ghost screamed from inside of it about getting revenge for this.

"SHUT UP BOX GHOST!" They all yelled as one before they turned back to their parents.

"We won't go shooting ghosts at first sight."

There was a long awkward pause as the parents stared at the kids, who smiled at them as if they didn't just beat up a Ghost and sealed him into a Thermos…


	11. Chapter 9

Hello everyone and here's chapter Nine! But also a special shout out to Phantomsonic! Today is her birthday! So here is part one of her birthday present! XD

Enjoy people!

* * *

((Chapter Nine))

The first thing that he was aware of when he came to was that his body was burning like he had been set ablaze, which shouldn't affect him since his base power was fire. Next was that his legs and wrists were bound down tightly to a hard stone-like floor, he tried to open his mouth to ask what was happening bout found his mouth was already opened and bit was forces between his fanged teeth, with a slightly soft rubber part to keep his tongue pressed down so he could not use his voice or his wail, not that anyone but his mate knew about it.

Opening his eyes he saw the accursed chains that bound him tightly down and then slowly began tightening around him when he began to struggle. He stopped to moan silently in pain before his eyes snapped open, glowing a deep crimson red as his lips peeled back into a menacing snarl as his hair, loosened from its normal ponytail, began to whip about in an invisible wind while his anger began to rise, but he screamed in pain when the chains suddenly clamped down before pumping him full of painful electricity.

"So you're awake…" He glared up at the semi circle of 21 Observants, 20 who watch over the multiple universes and then the Head Observant, the one who -as far as he knew- talked to the Fates directly to choose which time streams continue to flow and which ones are to be stopped.

But if you asked him what he thought, he would tell that the bastards would do anything to remain as the Overseers of the Ghost Zone. His body shuddered with painful tremors as he lifts his head up to show his defiance even if he was forced to his knees before these lowly serfs of the Fates. The 21 large eyes glared at his defiance and he was soon screaming with another wave of painful electricity racing through him. He was sure if he was still alive he'd have died 100x over! When the pain stopped he was near sobbing from it, but fought back his tears and tried to recall things that would help him forget his pain.

_"Dan?"_

_He turned to see Clockwork float into the room as his face held a slight grim look to it. Dan didn't need to ask, he simply placed the cloth he was sewing into clothes down and walked up to his mate and leaned into his welcoming arms._

_"Is something wrong, Mon Bien-aimé?" Dan whispers softly, his surprisingly warm breath fogging up the glass over his mate's core. Smiling softly he wrote their initials into the fog before it vanished._

_"Dionysus has gone missing, my pet…" The older ghost sighed, his body shifting into his elderly form, his long beard tickling Dan's face. "The others are requesting a meeting and I fear I cannot bring you with me…"_

_"I hope he is alright… Morpheus would be devastated if he lost his mate…" Dan told him, pulling back and cupping a weathered cheek. Giving him a soft, sad smile as he pulled further back, his hand lingering only a moment more before pulling away, "I hope that Pandora and Aegaeon will help you with calming him down. I love you, Clockwork."_

_Clockwork nodded his head, shifting into a baby as he leaned over, pecking Dan's cheek as his fingers played with his wispy white hair. Giving his lover one last kiss; Clockwork blinked out of existence. Dan stood still for a moment, his chest aching for the Ancient Ghost of Dreams. He hoped Clockwork would be able to help his brother and reunite him with his mate. Wiping away his tears he turned back to his work, thinking of his baby and how wonderful the clothes he was making would look on him._

_He sat for hours, busy with his needle and thread as he hummed and thought of other things his baby would need when they brought him home finally. But then he would pause because his baby would most likely prefer to live with his… "parents" than them. Shaking his head, Dan promised himself that no matter what, he would make sure his baby was happy and safe._

_'Happy and safe… But that Vlad Masters is dangerous, even if he does make Danny happy.' He thought to himself, snapping the thread after finishing the last stitch and knotting it. 'But if he intended to harm Danny, then why would he try to protect him? Unless he's playing with Mon petite Coeur's heart…'_

_He growled at that, but hissed in pain when he pricked himself with the sewing needle. Shaking his head, there was nothing he could do, Clockwork said so. It was one of the things that his mate could not see the outcome of and therefore could not intervene. Putting away his things, he began folding and putting away the clothes he made for Danny. Even if it was for a little while, he would have his baby home and in his arms. He smiled warmly at the thought, but gasped when something hit his back, pain instantly stealing his voice and breath as his world was swallowed in black…_

Opening his eyes once more, he was panting heavily as pain made his body tremble even if he himself was steady. The Observants were glaring at him with smug smiles lighting up their eyes, oh how he wished to gouge them out.

"We have waited too long for this; Clockwork has proven to be quite a thorn in our sides…" The head Observant declared. "You, Dante Phantom, are a danger and a threat to the flow of Time!"

He hissed, the sound, though muffled greatly made the 21 one alien looking beings jump nearly twenty feet into the air. They recovered and glared harshly at him as the head Observant continued to talk.

"Clockwork is an Ancient! He is the Master of Time! He is Time itself! He was never meant to have a mate or children and yet here you are, his… mate." The Head spat. "You're far too young and when you move on how will it affect him? He's powerful and he's dangerous! Be glad you never had a child together or it would be even worse!"

Dan snarled, struggling in his bounds to stand up and yell at them to shove their paranoia up their asses and leave him and his mate alone! But he quickly backed down when one of the Mourners, a juggernaut sized ghost grabbed him by the back of his head, nearly crushing it in its massive grip. An Observant stepped forward and with the help of a spell turned his hand intangible and reached into his stomach.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock and fear before they were opened to the limit as he watched the hand draw back and in it an ectoplasm covered fetus. Becoming sick at the sight and devastated, he watched the Observant toss the now dead baby to the ground as if it were garbage. He didn't even flinch when the same ectoplasm covered hand slapped him in the face after her was let go. He could only stare at the fetus—his baby. The voice of the Observants washed over his ears like distant waves, barely registering in his mind.

"… a way to get rid of this harlot so Clockwork can focus on his job once more. We have to constantly blot out things from his all seeing gaze if we want to keep him working in our favor! We should seal Dante Phantom up like we did-"

"What about the Halfa; this Phantom-child? He should not exist! It is impossible for him to exist!"

"But Plasmius is also a Halfa!"

"He was created by man and therefore not one of us nor is he a threat to us! He's too consumed with his hate and his rage!"

That got his attention, slowly his mind and ears focus on the Observants even if his eyes never trailed from the baby he was carrying and didn't realize. Had his infertility finally come to an end!? If they hadn't taken the baby out of him, would he and Clockwork have another baby to call their own, a younger sibling for their precious Danny!?

"So, the Phantom-boy-"

"Was BORN a Halfa, meaning a ghost or possibly multiple ghosts mated with a human and somehow produced that abomination!" Snarled another Observant.

"The boy is powerful, has potential and possibly limitless powers if his sires were powerful enough. A natural born Halfa has not occurred since before our Reign began." The Head stated. "Halfas were in abundance back then, concubines for the elite Ghosts because of their high fertility and their powers. My own mother was a Halfa, but they died out, becoming pure ghosts and losing their allure, their appeal… No more had been born, not even created until now… If anything this Phantom-child should be brought here and should take his rightful place as the Council's Concubine."

Dan saw red. The air became hot and cold all at once and to the extreme, Ice frosted over the floors nearest Dan as the walls and ceiling became red hot and untouchable. Eyes complete red and hair whipping about in an unfelt whirlwind, Dan's body trembled as he strained himself and the chains so he could stand on his own two feet, the bit freezing and then shattering as he took a long and deep breath before he let it out in the most devastating Wail he could produce…

Clockwork stood facing the window of the Palace of Night, staring up at the pseudo star-filled night sky as behind him, Morpheus was sitting like a lifeless doll, eyes bloodshot and puffy from constant crying and sleepless nights. His eldest brother, Aegaeon stood back against the wall as his mate, the Guardian of the Box, cooed and coddled Morpheus. How could Dionysus just up and vanish the way he did, it was impossible, he was one of the Ancients! They were powerful, considered Gods among the ghosts.

Turning his eyes away from the sky he turned to his older brother and leaned down to his ear, whispering a promise to do all he can to find his mate. Morpheus nodded softly, wiping his eyes and smiling weakly at him in thanks. He stood to show that he would no longer mope around in his depression when suddenly everything began to shake around them. Aegaeon pushed off the wall and ran to the balcony doors and threw them open, only to scream and cover his ears at the piercing wail that rushed into the room.

Clockwork's eyes widened as he knew who could produce this scream and growled as his eyes began to glow, his form changing as he swept out of the room on his own two feet. The sound of Clockwork's boots lightly tapping on the polished marble floors sent fear and a sense of foreboding death through their cores.

"Pandora…" Aegaeon whispered, the dull echo of thunder in the room echoing after he spoke as she nodded and grabbed her spear and Morpheus's hand pulling him along…

Vlad growled as he forced his way out the swarm of Succubi Ghosts that were trying to entice him to be their mate. It seems mating season was coming early for many different breeds of ghosts. He ducked three attacks and turned around, firing pinkish white ecto blasts from his eyes and mouth, smirking when the energy hungry bitches backed off. He turned once more and took off.

He ran into a few lowly will'o'wisps and asked them about Phantom and the Black Dragon. They hadn't seen Phantom for a while, worried since he normally visits them twice a day to make sure they are fine from the stronger ghosts, but they did know where the Black Dragon, or rather Prince Aragon lived or dwelled.

He soon came in over the large chunk of land and was about to bomb dive at it when a scream caused him to cover his ears and halt his flight least he fly into something or someone. The scream was familiar, the ghost that had saved Danny had used it, but why would he be using it now? Grabbing a set of what looked like earrings, from one of the hidden pocket of his suit, Vlad switched out his own earrings for them and using his sharp nails, flicked near invisible switches on them and they glowed a dull blue as the scream turned into background noise while all other sounds filled his ears.

Pulling out what looked like a flat remote control, he turned it on and held it over his head recording the sound and then messing with the options to tell him from which direction it originated. Once he got it, he turned to face the endless green world of the Ghost Zone taking off towards the Forbidden Plains. He noticed the further he flew, the lesser all other ghosts, islands and even random objects appeared. Soon he was travelling in pitch black, there was no temperature, not atmosphere.

It was completely and utterly dead, but he saw a glow in the distance, put paused when the device in his hand chirped and shut off. Then the earrings sparked and powered off as well, but by then the scream had died and he could not help but wonder what poor soul made such a horrible sound and why. He traveled along until a blue glow blinded him and he gasped as suddenly a deep purple sky with a green sunset appearance suddenly came into being, large broken towers and battlements surround him on their own little isle, barely connected by a rope, or a root, some by broken gears others just floated idly by.

But his attention was on the large tower in the heart of it all, stones as black as nice with windows and large gears that moved in the background creating a thunders, but monotone ticking sound. Frowning, he prepared himself for the worse, he only hoped that 'Writer found information and left to save Danny…

Dan's wail finally died off, his lungs empty, throat raw and bleeding as he let out choked sobs, hunching over weakly, tired from using so much energy and power. The Observants, who had been thrown about and embedded into the walls around the chamber, slowly pulled themselves out and surrounded Dan.

"He's too dangerous… We need to seal him now before Clockwork notices-"

"What, pre tell?" Clockwork's ominous voice breathed on the Head Observant's neck.

The green alien like ghost paled when he saw a black blade, with only a vein networking of silver that led up to a circle that held an hour glass in the center, the hour glass was removable and the sands flowed infinitely until death. The blade was long and curved, glinting cruelly in the unnatural lighting of the chamber. The other Observants moved away in fear of the Ghost of Time, his normally purple clothes were pure black and seemed to be made from mist as his hood hid away his face, only the demonic glow of his red eyes could be seen.

"C-Clockwork-"

The blade turned to rest under the giant eye, uncomfortably close as Clockwork demanded silence without a word. The doors to the chambers opened and the Observants saw the other Ancients, minus one, but were too fearful of Clockwork's wrath to comment on this. Pandora looked around the room once and frowned in displeasure before she stepped forward and tapped her staff on the ground, shattering the ice that encased the chains and the chains themselves. Morpheus stepped forward to gather Dan's weak form into his arms and carry him out of the room. Aegaeon walked over to something on the floor and when he came back over, Pandora's eyes widened before she glared furiously at the Observants.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed.

"It is nothing of you concern." An Observant spat, but yelped when two Spartan Ghosts cut through the Mourner and held their blades at his throat. "It's the offspring that Phantom was carrying in his body."

The Head Observant tensed when the blade turned completely black and began to emanate an aura of pure enmity. The room began to darken as well, the walls decaying as time seemed to bend and tear around them some of the Observants being caught in the pull. Aging rapidly, some becoming younger and younger, others suddenly vanishing before like a snap, time was itself and everything was back to normal. Clockwork said nothing as he removed the blade from the Head's throat and turned, walking silently out of the room with his Eldest brother and Pandora. But before leaving completely, he turned only enough for them to see a single blood red eye.

"You will never harm my mate or any children we may have ever again… Do so and you will wish you killed me when you still had that chance…" He left the room, slamming the doors shut as he went and the Observants watched with horror as they saw the door turn to ash and fade away leaving behind the bones of those they have infused into the walls of their Council room.

"He's unstable, we need to figure-"

"For now leave him be… We've done what was needed." The Head cut in before an argument could begin. "They know now that Phantom can carry a child, but because we killed the child, Phantom will be too emotionally unstable to conceive another. We'll be able to keep control over Clockwork as long as we don't allow them to have any children… But we will capture this Halfa-born and use him to produce more Halfas for us and in doing so increase our powers so we can continue to block out Clockwork's all knowing gaze."

They nodded gathering to discuss their plans of action…

Morpheus sat watch over Dan, the youngest Ghost in the group was deep in a feverish sleep, crying out and whimpering as he relived that horrifying moment of realizing he was pregnant and that the baby was killed before his eyes. It was such a trauma that he was forced to revert to his basic form. His skin was a soft pale color, his white locks now blacker than night and he was sure those red eyes were back to their original green color. Over all he looked like a small child in place of a powerful Ghost. Pandora and Aegaeon were with Clockwork in the yard, a small grave being added to many others.

He felt terrible for his baby brother, having been forced to live alone since the beginning of everything. They all had been forced into it. As the Ancients who created and protected the Ghost realm, they were thought to be destined to never take a mate or have offspring of their own. How wrong they were. Aegaeon and Pandora had several children running around, all born in secret because Clockwork blinded the Observants. This caused a bitter chuckle to rise as he pet Dan's black clocks.

"I'm so sorry for you, Dan… For you and Chronos… You both have suffered far worse than any of us…" He sighed, placing his hand on his belly, feeling the aura of his baby inside of himself. "Aegaeon and Pandora have wonderful little menaces running around, and I'm pregnant with my fifth brat… But you and Chronos have tried time and again to have a child, only to have death steal them away from you… I know it pains him every time it happens and I know it must be unbearable for you… But I commend you…"

He sighed and looked out at the strange purple sky over them as he listened to Clockwork's, Chronos' voice as he allowed yet another of his children to rest eternally. He lost count of how many have been buried and he lost count how many times he would see his brother stand before his gears, watching the blank screens, contemplating whether he should end this universe in the next second or wait and try again.

"You are far stronger than any of us, Dan… Please continue to be strong, especially for Chronos…" Morpheus sighed before turning to see Dan, had at some point woken up and was watching him with calm dark green eyes that spoke of how much pain and suffering he's been through and how tired he was, but there was fire in them that refused to die out, that refused to be put out. It made him smile.

"Don't worry about us… We're fine…" He paused as a purple mist flew out of his mouth and sighed. "You are a lousy spy, Plasmius."

Morpheus jumped and glared when the door opened and in walked a ghost he's never seen before, almost a younger and opposite version of Dan. Vlad stood rooted to the floor for a moment, nearly mistaking the man in bed for Danny, but quickly shook himself free of his stupor and stood tall, arms crossed over his chest.

"So you are Phantom's father…" He stated calmly, shocking the other ghost in the room.

He briefly looked at him, noting he had long black hair that was seemingly sprinkled in stardust and styled to look like Ram horns on his head, his skin was a dark starlight silver, nearly matching Ghostwriter's grey skin tone perfectly. His eyes were soft ruby red and he was dressed in slacks and a star covered robe. Sensing that the other was powerful, he made sure to keep him within eyesight at all times.

"Dan?" The other spoke softly.

"I told you not to worry about us… You see 16 years ago, Clockwork and I had finally had enough of all our attempts in having a baby turning into miscarriages or accidents that resulted in me loosing the baby. So he suggest we implant a fertile egg and sperm into a human woman and have her be the arrogate mother of our baby."

"That's why you both took to living in the Living Realm for those five years… you were-"

"Yes, we found her in one Madeline Fenton… She never realized that Clock and I would switch places every other meeting to ensure that the egg I implanted into her via intercourse, would stick and that the sperm Clock provided would help fertilize it." Dan smiled softly. "In a way, we do care for her, if only because she ensured us that one of our children would actually live."

"…. That bitch has caused more harm to your son than you think-"

"DO NOT THINK ME STUPID BOY!" Dan roared, shaking the very Island with the volume of his voice before he sighed and toned it down. "I've seen what she's done, but she's not aware that Phantom and Danny are one and the same! Now why are you here? Surely you did not come all this way to find Danny's birth parents."

Vlad jumped when the doors to the room burst open and a deadly Scythe was pressed to his throat pinning him to the wall. He stared into the angry eyes of a young man, seemingly in his late 30s, early 40s. His skin was fading from blue to a rich tan as his white hair remained, but his eyes turned to a startling shade of blue that there was no doubt in Vlad's mind that Danny's looks came from the man before him and the man in bed.

"Vladimir Demetrius Masters… Also known as Plasmius. You have some nerve coming into my home… how you got passed me is of little importance right now… But tell me; are you working for those fucking Eye Sores? Because if you are-"

"CHRONOS!"

Vlad fell to the floor coughing as he watched the ram haired male and another who looked like Albert Einstein crossed with Dr. Frankenstein grab the man, who he assumed was Chronos, pulling him back as the blade was also removed. For a moment all he heard was cursing, he shook his head and slowly stood up before asking:

"What are you talking about?"

"We mean are you working for those fucking Observants?" Chronos demanded once more.

"Who are the Observants?" Vlad asked, once he was able to regain his composure. "But more important, where is Daniel Fenton?"

The room went deathly quiet before Vlad found himself slammed into the wall once more, shocked red clashing with enraged dark crimson. Hair like the whitest and hottest flames whip around his face, making him sweat uncontrollably, even with his own pyro core to protect his body, it was still too hot for him. Shaking his head, growling as his hair started to go limp with sweat, he forced his core to flare and push the opposing heat away from him. For a long moment it's a battle of will and power before Vlad uses his trump card.

Electricity crackles around him, mixing with the heat of his pyro core and forcing the other obviously older and more powerful ghost to submit. For the longest stretch of time, no one moved or said a word. Dan growled as he began to collapse, only to be caught by Clockwork and held by his mate as Vlad relaxed and cleared his throat.

"I will assume you had no idea that Daniel has gone missing… If you weren't the ones who kidnapped him, then who did? And while you're at it, tell me where I can find the bastards?" Vlad hissed lowly.

Clockwork glared at him, but nevertheless led him to the Gear Room, after putting his mate back in bed and leaving his brothers to watch over him. Closing the doors behind the two of them, Clockwork waved his hand over the central Gear and the others round it lit up as well, but some would black out. Vlad noted the dark scowl on Clockwork's face when it happened before he shook his head, waving his hand over the gears once more…


	12. Chapter 10

And here's chapter 10! And also part two of Phantomsonic's birthday present! Hope you enjoy it love! XD

* * *

((Chapter Ten))

The first thing Danny became aware of, as the heavy reins of sleep fell away slowly, was that his head felt like he was trapped in a vice and it was getting tighter and tighter. Another was that his side burned with pain and his neck was tight and sore. His stomach made itself known with its upset churning and the threat of throwing up. Rolling onto his side and gagging, he became aware that he was lying on the floor, white tiles that were beyond bleach white blinding him with the white lights pounding down from the ceiling.

He breathed deeply; the air was sterile and smelt of chemicals. The rattling of a chain and the heavy sensation of his left ankle told him he was being held prisoner. And with great effort, Danny opened his eyes and blinked them a few times to adjust to the brightness. Once done, he noted that he was inside of a large glass-like prison cell that was elevated off the ground and surrounded by a ghost shield and computers.

He gasped as he saw K and O talking with an older man in a white suit, graying hair styled back and kept short. The man's hair was a darker blonde color and his face, though weathered from aging, was still handsome. The man noticed he was awake and moved over to a woman in a lab coat. She nodded when he spoke to her and she typed something into the computer before a speaker in the ceiling came online.

"Finally awake, Mr. Fenton… That's very good." The man drawled, his voice reminding Danny of Dash when he would try to talk all suave when no one was around to judge him. "I'm a bit amazed that I did not make the connections sooner, but at the same time I'm extremely happy that we have you in our grasp to study…"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked wary, as he moved himself away from the glass and looked at the room outside of his prison.

Large machines, various bottles and containers full of chemicals and samples, sharp needles, knives and lord knows what else laying around the room, waiting to be used. And then there were the people who all stood around and ogled him like some exotic pet on display.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, you see… I've been studying Ghosts for years, since the first time Plasmius appeared some 20 years ago or so… Also I would study your parents' notes and research to help further my own. And then I developed, InGene Corp… My legacy to my son, Dashel… but then Plasmius appeared again and destroyed out main building."

"D-Dashel? As in Dash Baxter?" Danny gasped.

The man nodded his head, smirking as an older man came to him whispering, Danny barely able to hear him.

"…. Heat cycle…"

"… Pregnancy…son…."

"… An army…"

Danny's eyes widened as he looked around his prison. There were many sections that could move away, but would not budge unless the computer gives them that command, he also noted the floor had panels that would move as well, one opening up to reveal a blanket and a pillow as another opened up with steaming hot food on a tray. He looked back at Mr. Baxter, who had finished talking to the older scientist. Said employee was eying Danny like a miner would eye the mother lode of gold.

"Well you had best eat, Mr. Fenton, you'll need all your strength… After all I learned something very interesting just now…"

Danny backed away as the blonde male stepped closer, eyes widening as he chuckled evilly at the prospect of endless possibilities. Suddenly a memory came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. When he first learned about his powers, the ghost who spoke about an evil director—

"It seems that Ghosts, much like animals have a mating season and are able to become pregnant during this point in time… I had a couple of ghosts, much like yourself, here some years ago, about 18 years ago if I remember correctly. One of them looked exactly like you, only his eyes were green."

Again a memory flashed in his mind, those kind green eyes that looked at him with a sad, but loving longing. The man's voice, deep and soothing; cooing him as he was frightened of the storm and scared because he lost his mother.

_"Mon petite Coeur…"_

"It turns out the two were mates, living among us for a few years. It seemed that they were trying to have a child together… Unfortunately the child they made before coming under our supervision, did not make it… Miscarried because of a few of our tests. All well, we didn't fret seeing as they could make another one-"

Danny's eyes flashed teal as he lunged at the glass, only to fall short of it from the chain and screamed in agony as painful electric shocks were fed into his body. When it stopped he was left sobbing and shivering on the floor as everyone muttered and began moving around typing at consuls as Mr. Baxter shook his head and laughed.

"My dear boy, you need to understand. I'm curious, how can something dead give birth, let alone impregnate a living being…"

"Wh-what are you-" Danny moaned in pain, curling up to try and stop his tremors.

"I'm saying, Mr. Fenton, that 16 years ago, your mother stopped by the hospital and had a few tests run. It turns out she was pregnant, nothing out of the ordinary. But then one of the doctors on staff, one of my employees, was taking a closer look at her blood. It seemed that the results came back with a little more than her being pregnant. Under closer examination he was shocked and awed to find out that you mother's blood stream was infused with GNA…"

Danny looked up at him confused, even as his body still trembled and twitched still. And then his eyes widened in shock as the man nodded to a technician and a see through screen appeared before him showing off the Human DNA strand VS the GNA strand and another that looked like a fused version of the two.

"As you well know Human DNA is shaped like a Double Helix filled with trillions of blueprints that make up our complex being." Mr. Baxter began as the screen focused on the DNA strand that was interwoven with a single line in the middle that acted as the balance between the two strands swirling around it and meeting together at specific points.

"I don't understand…" Danny mumbled as the GNA strand came up next allowing him to see that it was very much like the DNA stand, but instead of the line in the middle it was like webbing of some kind pulled the two strands closer together and to meet more frequently than the Human DNA.

"When we die, our bodies decompose and during this process our blueprints begin to burn away. When this happens the atoms and even the subatomic ions that flow around them begin to reconstruct themselves into bridges and function like a synapses. But because by this time the important parts of the blueprints are destroyed and gone this allows the host to do things that they couldn't before like from being tangible to being intangible."

The last strand came up and it was hard to describe. The only thing that came to mid was the movie Fifth Element. It was like multiple DNA strands creating a cylinder that was connected to that single line in the middle with the webbing of the GNA, but there was something else about it.

His strand never met, but instead branched off, each branch branching off and so on and so forth and at the center was what looked like a diamond. He blinked and then gasped when he realized that the complex net working was forming his body and where his heart should be was his core.

"Ghosts have cores, usually made from whatever had been there in their last moment of life. It acts like a heart. And like a heart, if you remove the core… you kill the ghost. Ironic really, Ghosts are already dead, so I wonder… how can you die again?" Mr. Baxter laughed carelessly as he grinned at Danny.

Danny on the other hand, was looking sick to his stomach, his face paler than normal, his cheeks a bit green from the urge to vomit. And the smell of warm food wasn't calming his stomach either. Mr. Baxter was directly before Danny's prison and smiled coldly.

"But back to the first topic of why you need your strength. You see, one of my best employees discovered from the memory of one of our droids that had been sent into the ghost zone, that not only is it possible for ghosts to become pregnant, but also MALE ghosts… I believe this is him…"

An image appeared, the ghost was tall and broad compared to Danny, but smaller than Plasmius' musculature. His hair was wild and white, his eyes a clear red color and his skin a soft glacier blue. He was sitting somewhere in the Ghost Zone and he seemed to be sewing a baby.

"And since you, Mr. Fenton, are a new breed of Ghost and Human, I wonder if this particular trait has been passed on to you… Can you imagine the possibilities?" the man smiled widely as he looked at Danny like he found the perfect cash cow. "Of course so we don't get nosy people digging into our business, we'll tell them we found a medical miracle process that will allow gay couples to have their own babies without the help of a woman."

"You can't just say that!" Danny yelled, backing away to the center of the cage seeing as the others were now too close to the glass for his comfort. "What happens when they find out you lied?!"

"But that's the beauty of it, Mr. Fenton… We'll be running those tests and once we isolate that specific gene, we'll test it on a few of our test subjects and if they can successfully become impregnated, then the who's to say it's a lie? And you will be the poster boy for Male Pregnancy."

"What lesbians!? How will they have babies!?" Danny was trying to find some loophole he could work with, something to exploit so that way he could rip open a hole somewhere and when the opportunity presented itself, he'd get the hell out of wherever he was. "Infertile couples?! What about complications with the pregnancies!? What will the parents do if their find out their baby is actually a ghost!? How will the male give birth?!"

Mr. Baxter laughed, the poor boy was drowning and vainly grasping at straws. But when those problems came up, they would have a sure fire way to fix it, but by that time, he would have a nice little army of hybrids much like Danny and his own son would be helping him with that very soon…

The first thing that she became aware of was the bright lights and the fact that she was laying on something soft. Her fist instinct was to get up, which she did, only to collapse back onto the bed with a violent cough as her body was racked in painful convulsions before it settled down and she was able to get a better look around herself. It was a hospital room. The nurses were walking about outside the door, doctors rushing back and forth as the PA system paged them to and from one floor or another.

She jumped when her door opened, but relaxed seeing one of the adults that had found her at the construction site. The woman had red hair, though it looked more brown than red, and light purple-blue eyes. More came in and she grew a bit nervous until she saw a dog walk in and jump onto the bed. She giggled and pet his head as he whined at her, huffing softly as she pet his head.

"Glad you're awake now…" said a younger version of the woman with lighter hair and eyes. "My name is Jazz… I'm the older sister of the missing boy… Can you tell me why you took him?"

The girl looked at her with the same blue eyes and looked down.

"Will you send me back to them?"

"What?" Jazz gasped and then shook her head. "No! We won't send you back! But we can help you find your family-"

"…-ily…"

"Sorry, we didn't hear that?" Another girl spoke up, her hair was black and her eyes were a pale purple color, almost like amethyst.

She looked at them then the adults before staying quiet. Jazz seemed to understand and told the adults to step out of the room. There was a moment of heated words before the adults left when the dog got up snarling as green foam began to bubble up in his mouth. Once it was only the kids, she seemed to relax then and said clearly:

"I don't have a family… I was made." She said, showing them her arms where the tubes had been in her to feed her the necessary DNA and chemicals to help her form and grow. "I'm the only 'successful' clone of Phantom… I was told to capture him and they would give me the serum to keep me from melting back into a puddle of chemicals and ectoplasm…"

Tucker nodded before stating, "But what they gave you wasn't the serum but some potent heroine. They wanted you to OD on it and die so that no one would know they took Danny… But the question is who are 'They'?"

"Guys in White…" She mumbled. "I'm very sorry… I didn't want to do it, but they said they would hurt me and the others more if I didn't! I really didn't want to, but they would have killed the others and experimented on me until I melted!"

"Jazz?" Sam spoke up.

"Kwan and Valerie, you two are gonna help me. Tucker and Sam, go to the GZ and I need you to find someone named Technus. He's a bit of a mad scientist, but he might be able to come up with a formula to help her. If he gives you a hard time tell him Danny's gone. That'll give him a reason to do it because Danny won't be here to 'stop' him." Jazz told them.

Sam nodded as she stood and pulled out her beret and goggles and smirked at Tucker as he nodded his head and they walked out the room. Outside they told the parents the news and the plan before heading off to Fenton Works. Jazz told Kwan what she needed from her house and where to find everything exactly before turning to Valerie and asking her to get some clothes for the girl and to see if she can find Dex, he might know a few things.

As soon as they were alone, the girl bowed her head lower and turned invisible, though she didn't try to move from the bed.

"I'm not angry… I'm sure if I was in you place, I'd have done the same thing. But still why we _need_ your help… Danny's my baby brother and in a really wrong and twisted way, he's your mother. And one thing I know for sure is that the bond between mother and child is a very powerful thing, _very powerful_. So please, help us find your mom, okay? Tell me anything you think is important or even silly, it might be vital for us to find Danny. And until Sam and Tucker get back, I'll give you a shot that I made years ago when Danny's core began to flare with his puberty. It'll act as a temporary Band-Aid if you will."

The girl looked nervous, having learned that needles meant pain and drugs, which she gathered from the memories in her… mother's DNA. But so far Jazz hasn't tried to hurt her and they wanted to help her and in return they asked her to help them back. Thinking it over, she had nowhere to go, not family, unless she counted the evil doctors as her family. She was nobody, completely inhuman, no ID, no social security number, birth certificate; nothing. A clone, a test tube baby made from chemicals and the DNA of a boy that she helped to capture and subject to the same hell she had been in since she developed conscious thought.

But then a thought struck her, why was she not helping Jazz? She owes no loyalty to the GiW, they hunted down and killed ghosts and humans alike! They were probably doing that right now to Danny! Her mother! Feeling a strange rage boiling inside of her, she became visible once more and she transformed right then and there, dressed in a black and white suit similar to Danny's old Hazmat suit, only the while and black swirled around her like a Yin Yang symbol. Her loose hair was white and fanned about like a wild flame as her eyes glowed a bright green color.

Cujo jumped up and barked, spinning in a circle before sitting and panting happily to see that the girl would help! But he suddenly stiffened and growled low, eyes flashing red as he took off.

"CUJO!" Jazz yelled, running to open the window only to find the dog was gone. "DAMN!"

"Jazzy!?"

"Cujo's gone! He took off and the tracker's not gonna work to find him, we'll have to do this without him…" She sighed, turning to the girl who floated in mid air while the adults stared in awe of her ghost form.

"Jazz?" The girl called.

"Yes?"

"I'll help you find my mom." She nodded and dropped to stand on her own two feet, ripping the wires and needles out of her and ignoring the protests of the adults.

"She has rapid healing, she'll be fine as long as she stays in ghost form until all her wounds heal." Jazz cut in as the girl nodded and they somehow got comfy in the room and listened to everything she had to say, from her first conscious thoughts, up to Danny's kidnapping, trying her best not to leave out any details…

Cujo raced through the Ghost Zone and Living World, popping in and out of rips that formed until he was standing where Danny had vanished from. He sat down and whined pathetically when a hand pet his head.

"It's okay, Cerberus, we'll find him…" the person reassured, his tall god like build was covered in a deep brown tunic with dark green leggings, an autumn leaves colored cape draped over his shoulders as his long wild main dark green hair was littered in vines, thrones and a few fruits and seeds. "After all he did help me. Let's go. I know where they are."

Cujo barked and followed after the other ghost as they took off…

Dashel Baxter was an only child, spoiled rotten and rich. He was the captain and quarterback of the football team and the apple of his father's eye. He'd do anything his father asked of him and his father in return gave him cool gifts and presents. So when he brought home an A on his math test, he knew his father would have an awesome gift for him. Now he never really knew what his dad did for a living.

He only knew that it was a Government job and it paid a nice 6 figure sum bi-monthly. Next to his girlfriend Paulina, he was the second richest kid in all of Amity Park. So he was surprised when his dad called him out of school and said he would be joining him at his job, that he had a wonder surprise in store for him for bringing home such a wonderful grade and for winning the game the night before.

Dash couldn't wait to see what his old man had gotten him this time! He was forced into a white lab suit much like his fathers, but didn't complain seeing as they needed everything to be clean and his normal clothes were full of outside germs that could be dangerous to their work. He trailed behind his father, ignoring all the sciency chatter going on, pausing to check out some of the test subjects through the windows.

He was in awe of the ghost kid that was dressed like a pirate and was multiplying himself and attacking the walls and himself in what looked like a mock pirate battle. Another room had a young man, about mid 20s, curled up into a ball as his body was racked with shivers and his breath left him in long white wisps.

"… boy is ready. The drugs have been introduced to his system and we've put him in the chamber. He's completely harmless and even then we've tied him down in the event he can fight the administered drugs."

Dash blinked and looked at the doctor that had spoken and his father smiled wickedly.

"Excellent. Come along, Dashel. It's time for your present." Mr. Baxter stated.

Dash jogged behind his dad, watching techies test out new weapons and gadgets, experiments on other ghost like creature until they were in a hall that had a single door at the end. He began to bounce with eagerness as his father chuckled and kept walking. Once in front of the door, Samuel Baxter presented his ID badge, his retina scan, and his thumb print before the door opened and they stepped into a small room, about 6x6.

The door shut and there was a hiss as funny smelling air pushed down on them before a blue light glowed and then shut off and a second door opened and they stepped through. Dash coughed softly into his sleeve, the smell of the bacteria killer was overly sweet, like rotten fruit. Once he was sure he could breath normally he looked up and gasped.

The room was plain, that was easy to see, only a trunk that was opened to show sex toys in side and bed being the only furniture, but it wasn't either that had his attention. No, it was his classmate, his missing classmate laying naked and chained to the large bed. Just a few days ago it was announced that Danny had suddenly gone missing and the whole Town went into Amber Alert. He remembered how everyone was talking, saying ghosts did it, or may that Danny was taken away by some cult freaks or the government.

Well some of them were right, the government got him, but why?

"This is your gift, son… I know that you've got a girlfriend and I know that you are not gay, but I do know that you sometimes fantasize about doing certain deviant things to Mr. Fenton here. So I thought I'd let you do so. Don't worry, he's only sleeping from the drugs we gave him, but he'll be more than complaint."

"But dad, there's a City wide Amber Alert out for him!" Dash breathed, his brain fried from the fact that Danny was here the whole time, just a helicopter's three hour trip away from the city, in the middle of nowhere pretty much.

"Dashel!"

He ducked his head and muttered a quick, but sincere apology to his father. He didn't mean to sound ungrateful for his gift, but he had panicked, what if word got out that his father kidnapped Danny? Not only would his father be arrested, he'd lose his job, his reputation and they would lose their house and their easy money was well! He did not want to end up like Valerie and her dad! Living paycheck to paycheck!

But then again, no one had to know and knowing his dad, he'd let him come back and fuck Danny as many times as he wants until he no longer felt that homo urge anymore! He could keep his girlfriend and his friends and no one had to know that he had those urges for the School Faggot. Smirking evilly, he thanked his father, who nodded and told him to have fun while handing him a large tube of lube before turning to walk out of the room.

Dash walked up to the bed and eyed Danny's naked body. Mile long legs, toned to perfection, a nice hourglass figure that model killed for and flawless, petal soft white skin. His hair was long, falling to about mid back and left loose to form a black halo around his head. A collar and shackles chained him to the bed and wall, allowing enough space and mobility to change positions, but other than that, Danny couldn't set a single foot out of bed.

He sat down beside the sleeping boy and trailed hand down his cheek, smirking as Danny moaned in his sleep, turning his head away from his touch. But the smirk fell quickly when he heard Danny moan another's name.

"…Vlad…"

He growled in anger, that new faggot that started school about a week or so ago. He lost every fight with him so far and it seems he's been fucking Danny! Well fine, he'll just have to make Danny forget about _Vlad_ and think only about him and his dick!

"What's you boyfriend going to think when I turn you into my personal ass-slut, hmm, Daneilla?" Dash laughed cruelly, leaning down to start trailing kisses down Danny's neck and shoulders all the while imagining the things he was about to do to the boy sleeping on the bed…


End file.
